


Missione d'Amore

by Saku88s



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Embarrassment, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Friendship, Funny, Love, Marriage, Romantic Comedy, Sex, Sweet/Hot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-10 03:24:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 33,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku88s/pseuds/Saku88s
Summary: Sakura si ritroverà a dover fare da guida personale al Kazekage, Gaara, ma non solo, dovrà anche ospitarlo in casa propria, fino al giorno del matrimonio di Temari e Shikamaru. Però c'è un problema, lei abita da sola, ma soprattutto ha un solo letto.[GaaSaku]
Relationships: GaaSaku, Gaara/Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Kankurou/Tenten (Naruto), Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Sai/Yamanaka Ino
Kudos: 11





	1. Il piano

_Missione d'Amore_

  


_Il piano_

  


  


Suna, 16 giorni al matrimonio.

  


Temari entrò nell'ufficio del Kazekage, ovvero suo fratello Gaara, trovando quest'ultimo seduto dietro la solita scrivania a scambiare opinioni con l'altro fratello Kankuro.

I due alzarono lo sguardo verso la sorella << Temari, credevo fossi già partita per Konoha >> le parlò il rosso.

<< Infatti, stavo per partire, quando nell'uscire ho sentito parlare delle ragazze... Gaara hai davvero rifiutato la figlia del Daimyo? >>

Dalla faccia sconvolta e anche arrabbiata della sorella, dedusse che non l'avesse presa bene << Sì >>

La bionda si avvicinò, portandosi davanti alla scrivania, appoggiando le nocche sui propri fianchi << Si può sapere per quale assurdo motivo l'hai fatto? >>

<< Non mi interessava >> le rispose pacato.

<< Ma dai Temari, lascialo in pace, potrà decidere di fare quello che gli pare? >> lo difese l'altro.

<< Certo. Ma insomma hai quasi ventidue anni, e sei il Kazekage, dovresti pensare a sposarti e mettere su famiglia, hai bisogno di un erede >>

Non era la prima volta che gli apriva questo discorso, e non era perchè non fosse interessato ad una compagna, solo che ogni volta che si trovava di fronte a qualche ragazza fanatica si sentiva a disagio, non gli piacevano le ragazze urlanti che commentavano ad alta voce quanto lui fosse bello o meraviglioso. Anche la figlia del Daimyo era uguale a tutte le altre, e poi era anche fin troppo principessina, ed era una cosa che non sopportava. Non voleva sposare o mettere su famiglia con una che nemmeno gli interessava.

<< Ti sei proprio fissata ultimamente, da quando Shikamaru ti ha chiesto di sposarlo, sei diventata pressante anche con Gaara >> gli fece notare Kankuro.

Alla bionda spuntò una vena pulsante sulla tempia << Io sarei pressante? >>

Kankuro deglutì la saliva, forse era meglio che se ne stava zitto.

<< Vorrei farvi notare che ormai tutti i nostri amici si sono già sposati, e se voi continuate a voler essere single, le ragazze migliori se le prenderanno altri >>

<< Perchè parli al plurale ora? >> domandò il castano.

<< Perchè anche tu dovresti trovarti qualcuna >>

<< Ma cosa centro io? >>

Gaara guardò il fratello maggiore << Credo sappia anche delle ragazze che hai rifiutato tu >>

<< Non è colpa mia se non mi piacciono le ragazze del nostro villaggio >>

La sorella li guardava mentre commentavano e dall'ultima frase di Kankuro le venne un'idea.

<< E poi mi piacciono le ninja grintose, che sanno combattere >> aggiunse ancora il castano.

Temari a quel punto appoggiò pesantemente le mani sulla scrivania, guardando Kankuro e poi Gaara con un sorriso malizioso sulle labbra << Continuate pure a rifiutare chi volete, l'importante è che veniate al mio matrimonio >>

I due scossero un po' la testa perplessi.

La sorella si rialzò composta << Ora vado, vi aspetto a Konoha tra due settimane >> sorrise mentre si avviava per uscire dall'ufficio di Gaara.

Appena la videro uscire e chiudere la porta, i due si guardarono confusi.

<< Perchè ha cambiato umore all'improvviso? >> domandò Gaara.

<< Non lo so, forse è l'aria del matrimonio... >> sospirò facendo spallucce l'altro.

  


~☀~☾~☀~

  


Konoha, 12 giorni al matrimonio.

  


Temari era seduta ad un tavolino di un chiosco all'aperto lungo una via di Konoha, assieme al futuro sposo, discuteva dei preparativi del matrimonio, mentre osservava la lista degli invitati scritti su una pergamena.

<< Perchè vuoi ricontrollare gli invitati? >> le chiese il Nara.

<< Perchè voglio cercare le future mogli dei miei fratelli >> cerchiò un altro nome con una penna ad inchiostro.

A Shikamaru per poco non gli andò di traverso il tè che stava sorseggiando << Cosa? >>

<< Quei due non fanno che rifiutare ragazze su ragazze, rimarranno single a vita se non ci penso io. D'altronde sono la loro sorella maggiore, è mio dovere aiutarli >> parlò con convinzione.

Shikamaru non aveva la minima voglia di discutere con lei, soprattutto a pochi giorni dal loro matrimonio, sarebbe stata una scocciatura dover fare pace, ma la domanda gli sorgeva spontanea << E perchè devi scegliere proprio tra gli invitati? >>

<< Perchè ci sono tutte le ragazze che conosco, e voglio avere come cognate due ragazze fidate. Kankuro sembra preferire le ragazze straniere, e Gaara... beh lui non lo so, ma di sicuro non gli piacciono le dame di classe >>

Ino, al fianco dell'Hokage Naruto, nel camminare lungo la strada vide Shikamaru e Temari seduti uno davanti all'altra a parlare, decise di avvicinarsi per salutarli, quando sentì la parola “cognate” dalla bocca della bionda. Fece uno scattò verso di loro interessata dal discorso << Gaara e Kankuro hanno trovato una ragazza? >>

<< Hey Ino, ma dove- >> Naruto la seguì con lo sguardo.

I due seduti si voltarono a guardarla << Ciao Ino >> guardarono alle spalle della Yamanaka << Ci sei anche tu Naruto >>

A quel punto si avvicinò anche l'Uzumaki << Ciao ragazzi >>

<< Magari >> parlò subito dopo Temari << Stavo dicendo a Shikamaru che voglio cercare le mie future cognate >>

<< Oh >> i due biondi di Konoha rimasero sorpresi.

<< Ma non dovresti essere nel tuo ufficio? >> domandò Shikamaru.

<< Ci sono infatti. Ho delle copie in giro per il villaggio, devo fare alcune commissioni varie, e Ino mi stava informando di alcune intercettazioni che il suo Clan ha acquisito ai confini del Paese >>

Ino sventolò una mano in aria << Sì sì, te l'ho detto, non è niente di importante >> si voltò verso la ninja della Sabbia << Piuttosto, mi interessa l'argomento di Temari >>

<< Già, infatti, stai cercando delle ragazze per Gaara e Kankuro? >> domandò Naruto curioso.

Shikamaru sapeva che Ino e Naruto si sarebbero incuriositi, d'altronde quelle due teste bionde erano la curiosità in persona. Aveva la sensazione che si sarebbe dovuto sorbire commenti e pettegolezzi scoccianti. Sospirò rassegnato.

<< Sì, siccome loro non fanno che rifiutare le ragazze, mi ci devo mettere io a trovargliele, e voglio che siano persone fidate, magari che conosco >> spiegò Temari.

Ino fece segno all'altra bionda di farsi più in là << Fammi sedere, ti aiuto io >> sorrise con un certo luccichio negli occhi.

Naruto fece lo stesso dall'altra parte con il Nara << Hai trovato qualcuna? >> chiese curioso.

Shikamaru sospirò. Sarebbe stata una scocciatura.

Temari fece vedere la pergamena con alcuni nomi cerchiati.

<< Solo tre? >> Ino lesse i nomi.

<< Beh quasi tutte sono già impegnate o sposate >>

<< TenTen >> Ino lesse l'ultimo nome << Lei è promossa >> annuì << Le altre due invece no. Shiho è l'esperta di crittografia, credimi è davvero strana quella, mentre Ayumi è l'assistente di Kabuto all'orfanotrofio, è ancora più strana, ed è invaghita del suo mentore, quindi pensa che razza di gusti ha >> spiegò Ino.

<< Ma quindi... solo TenTen? >>

Naruto prese la pergamena e se la girò verso di lui.

<< TenTen è un ottimo ninja, ha un suo negozio di armi, ed è davvero molto carina >>

<< Non credo che sia il tipo di Gaara >> la kunoichi della Sabbia era pensierosa << Ma forse per Kankuro... >>

<< Oh sì, ce li vedo benissimo assieme >> Ino era entusiasta << Una fanatica di armi come TenTen andrebbe senz'altro d'accordo con un maestro marionettista >>

La kunoichi della Sabbia annuì con un sorriso sulle labbra << In effetti TenTen è portentosa e mi piace >>

Naruto continuava a leggere la lista.

<< Però ero più interessata a sistemare Gaara, lui è il Kazekage, ha bisogno di una compagna, non solo per dare un erede, ma anche perchè una volta che io avrò dimora fissa qui, non potrò più stargli vicino, vorrei che avesse una compagna che si prendesse cura di lui >> spiegò il suo pensiero << Ha bisogno d'amore >>

<< Come sei premurosa >> le disse Ino con un sorriso, poi si portò l'indice e il pollice sotto il mento, pensierosa << Comunque chi potrebbe- >>

Naruto alzò lo sguardo su Temari << Hai cerchiato tutte le ragazze single... ma allora perchè non hai cerchiato Sakura? >>

Silenzio.

A Ino si formò un sorriso illuminante.

La Sabaku si grattò la guancia con l'indice << Perchè so che lei sperava che Sasuke avesse un ripensamento >>

<< Sasuke ha deciso di essere un idiota, e Sakura negli ultimi due mesi sembra essersi rasserenata >> la informò Naruto.

<< Sì, la vedo quasi ogni giorno, sta bene, mi ha detto che se ne è fatta una ragione. Proprio la settimana scorsa, mi ha confessato che vorrebbe andare avanti anche lei con la vita >> aggiunse anche la Yamanaka.

Temari rifletteva.

Shikamaru notando il mezzo sorriso malizioso della sua futura sposa, appoggiò un avambraccio al tavolino << Stai davvero pensando di accoppiare Gaara con Sakura? >>

Ino da seduta saltellò euforica sulla panca << Pensaci, il Kazekage con la Sennin, non c'è nessun altra che potrebbe essere più adatta di lei >>

<< In effetti lei è la kunoichi più forte, è bella, intelligente, il medico migliore del continente, ha anche salvato i miei fratelli anni fa, se non fosse stato per lei Kankuro sarebbe morto avvelenato, e Gaara non sarebbe tornato in vita; la vecchia Chiyo non ce l'avrebbe fatta da sola contro Sasori. Sakura mi piace molto, è una degna moglie per mio fratello, e loro figlio sarebbe bellissimo e potente >> annuì sorridendo.

Il Nara sospirò rassegnato. Davvero stava immaginando il futuro figlio di Gaara e Sakura?

Annuì anche Naruto << Sarei contento di vedere sia Sakura che Gaara felici, sono entrambi miei grandi amici, e se si mettessero insieme sarebbe perfetto >>

<< Anche io >> esultò Ino.

Shikamaru a quel punto intervenne, dato che sembravano trascurare la cosa fondamentale << State solo fantasticando tra voi. Cosa vi fa pensare che a Gaara, Kankuro, Sakura e TenTen stia bene, e soprattutto si piacciano? >>

La Sabaku tornò a ragionare a come fare.

Naruto si grattò la testa non sapendo cosa dire.

A Ino invece venne una brillante idea << Ho un'idea >> sorrise maliziosamente.

<< Che cosa? >> chiese curiosa la Sabaku.

<< I tuoi fratelli arriveranno tra dieci giorni, giusto? >> domandò la bionda platinata.

<< Sì >>

<< Organizziamo l'addio al celibato e al nubilato >> propose.

Temari era molto curiosa << Continua >>

<< Io e te ci lavoriamo Sakura e TenTen, sondiamo il terreno. Naruto, Shikamaru, voi dovete fare lo stesso con i due fratelli di Temari >>

<< Oh ma certo, puoi contare su di me >> Naruto si indicò con determinazione << Questa è ufficialmente una missione d'Amore >>

Il Nara sospirò portandosi una mano sul viso, a modi facepalm << Ma come ci sono finito in mezzo a questa storia? >>

La Yamanaka sfoggiò un altro sorriso malizioso << Ah Naruto, prima devi fare altre due cose... >>

  


~☀~☾~☀~

  


Konoha, 2 giorni al matrimonio.

  


Sakura si presentò a mattina inoltrata davanti all'ufficio dell'Hokage, dopo essere stata convocata a fine turno all'ospedale da uno degli anbu. Già non aveva dormito molto, si e no tre ore, e si era svegliata molto prima dell'alba per iniziare il turno, era stata anche diverse ore in piedi durante un'operazione chirurgica, ed era abbastanza stanca. Ma si domandava cosa volesse Naruto da lei, così senza ulteriori indugi bussò alla porta.

<< Avanti >>

Appena sentì la voce di Naruto attutita dal legno, aprì ed entrò.

<< Eccoti qui >>

Sakura notò che oltre a Naruto era presente anche TenTen << Mi hai convocata? >>

<< Sì >> appoggiò i gomiti sulla scrivania, incrociando le mani davanti la bocca, per nascondere eventuali sorrisi sfuggenti.

<< Quindi di che missione si tratta? >> domandò TenTen impaziente.

<< Beh, non è proprio una missione, ma vorrei che la prendeste come se la fosse >> iniziò a parlare << Come saprete il matrimonio di Shikamaru e Temari è tra due giorni. Il Kazekage e il suo assistente sono in arrivo tra un'ora, voi due sarete la loro guida durante il loro soggiorno al villaggio >>

  


_<< Primo: Dovrai incaricare Sakura e TenTen come guide personali del Kazekage e il suo assistente... >>_

  


TenTen annuì senza problemi.

Sakura era un po' sorpresa, di solito non mandava lei a fare da guida, dato che era spesso occupata con l'ospedale << Naruto, ma io ho l'ospedale >>

<< Sakura da quanto non fai una pausa? >> le fece notare.

In effetti era da almeno sette mesi che non si fermava nemmeno un giorno, da quando era tornato Sasuke dal suo lungo viaggio... ma per lei lavorare duramente tutti i giorni non pesava, anzi, le aveva dato modo di distrarsi e concentrarsi su altro.

<< Non essere così rigida con te stessa, ho già informato l'ospedale che ti prendi una settimana libera. Fare da guida al Kazekage non è difficile >> aggiunse ancora l'Uzumaki.

Era sorpresa da questa iniziativa, ma alla fine una settimana libera non le avrebbe fatto male, e sì, fare da guida a Gaara non sarebbe stato così stressante, almeno avrebbe fatto qualcosa di diverso << Va bene >>

<< Bene >> accennò un sorriso dietro le mani incrociate << Quindi accettate questa semplice missione? >>

  


_<< Naturalmente dovrai fare in modo che accettino loro stesse... >> continuò a parlare Ino._

_<< Magari falla sembrare una missione >> aggiunse Temari con un sorriso._

  


TenTen sospirò << Speravo in qualcosa di più difficile, magari catturare degli attentatori con sciabole pesanti e avvelenate, o salvare qualche villaggio da strane creature misteriose... ma una missione è sempre una missione, quindi va bene >>

Naruto ridacchiò << Magari la prossima volta TenTen >>

<< Accetto >> annuì l'altra.

<< Ottimo >>

<< Possiamo andare? >> domandò la castana.

<< Non ho finito >>

Le due lo guardarono con la fronte corrugata, pronte all'ascolto.

<< Purtroppo tutti i nostri alberghi e locande sono al completo, e non ho trovato nessun alloggio disponibile per il Kazekage e il suo assistente... >>

Che cosa stava cercando di dire? Sakura assottigliò un po' gli occhi.

<< Essendo ora ufficialmente le loro guide, avete l'obbligo di ospitarli per i prossimi giorni >> aggiunse nascondendo un sorriso.

  


_<< E per ultima cosa, e questa dovrai dirgliela alla fine, solo dopo che avranno accettato, le dirai che gli alberghi sono pieni, e che dovranno ospitare loro Gaara e Kankuro >> Ino sfoggiò un sorriso malizioso._

_<< Sei geniale >> la Sabaku era stupita, ma soprattutto entusiasta._

_Shikamaru sospirò esasperato, non poteva credere a quello che stava ascoltando._

_<< Ino sei fenomenale >> si complimentò anche Naruto << Fai conto che l'abbia già fatto >>_

  


<< Come? >> << Cosa? >>

Naruto avrebbe tanto voluto ridere, ma dovette trattenersi con tutte le sue forze.

<< Naruto ma stai scherzando? >> Sakura era incredula e confusa allo stesso tempo.

<< No >>

<< Come è possibile che per il Kazekage non ci sia posto? >> domandò la rosa ancora sconvolta.

<< Ci sono già parecchi invitati degli altri Paesi già presenti. Non posso cacciarli fuori dalle loro stanze >> annuì lui << E ho pensato che far soggiornare Gaara e Kankuro da qualcuno di fidato fosse una buona soluzione, e io mi fido di voi due >>

<< Io vivo da sola ora >> parlò TenTen << Ho solo un letto >>

<< Anche io >> Sakura si mise le mani sui fianchi.

<< Ragazze, volete forse far dormire il Kazekage e il suo assistente in mezzo alla strada? >> le guardò alzando le sopracciglia.

<< Certo che no >> si precipitò a rispondere Sakura << Però- >> non sapeva nemmeno come continuare a parlare. Era assurdo. E poi chi doveva ospitare? Gaara o Kankuro?

  


_<< Naturalmente affiderai Gaara a Sakura, e Kankuro a TenTen >> aggiunse infine sempre la Yamanaka._

  


<< Quindi ognuna di voi si prenderà a carico uno dei due, Sakura ti affido Gaara, essendo il Kazekage, avere una Sennin al suo fianco è più appropriato. Invece te, TenTen, ti occuperai di Kankuro, il suo assistente >>

Sakura era certa che non facesse nessuna differenza di chi fosse la guida di Gaara, Sennin, Jonin o Chunin che fosse, lui sapeva badare benissimo a se stesso, manco dovessero affrontare una guerra. Ma poi, tra tutte le persone nel villaggio, proprio lei doveva ospitare il Kazekage? << Lascerò la mia casa al Kazekage, io andrò dai miei genitori >> parlò tra se e se la rosa.

<< No, questo non è permesso >> si affrettò a dire Naruto << La regola è che non potete lasciare il Kazekage, o il suo assistente, da soli, avete il compito di assisterli ad ogni ora del giorno >>

Mai sentita questa cosa fino ad ora << Perchè? >> domandò sempre l'Haruno.

<< Perchè... >> doveva inventarsi qualcosa << Perchè si tratta del Kazekage e del suo assistente, è il nostro miglior alleato e amico, dobbiamo trattarlo con riguardo >> provò a dire più serio che poteva << Credetemi, è necessario >> aggiunse infine.

Non era al corrente di tutta questa premura verso il Kazekage, ma se Naruto, che era l'Hokage, le diceva così, ci credeva, sicuramente aveva i suoi motivi << Ok Naruto, va bene, posso ospitare Gaara a casa mia, ma il problema rimane sempre lo stesso, ho un solo letto >>

<< Già >> assecondò l'altra con una smorfia.

<< Sono certo che troverete una soluzione >> sorrise ancora dietro le mani << Ora se non vi dispiace ho del lavoro da fare, e voi avete una missione da compiere >>

  


❧❧❧

  


<< Ma come gli è saltato in mente di prendermi in considerazione? >> commentò al vento TenTen.

Sakura camminava al fianco della coetanea, accingendosi alle porte del villaggio << Giuro che un giorno lo ammazzo, e non me ne frega niente se è l'Hokage >> fece una smorfia all'aria.

<< Sakura, ma come facciamo con i letti? >>

<< Sto pensando... >>

La castana sospirò rassegnata << Forse potrei provare a dormire sulla poltrona... ma non so quanto possa essere comoda >>

Già, ci aveva pensato anche lei, oltre al letto aveva un paio di poltrone e basta, e sapeva benissimo che dormire lì non era l'ideale; una volta si era addormentata su di essa dopo un lungo turno all'ospedale, e quando si era svegliata il giorno dopo, aveva avuto male al collo tutto il giorno. Doveva trovare un'altra soluzione. E poi all'improvviso le venne in mente qualcosa... oh sì, ce l'aveva, doveva solo andare a casa dei genitori e chiedergli il futon che tenevano da parte per gli ospiti. Non poteva però farlo ora, ormai Gaara e Kankuro erano in arrivo. Sarebbe passata dai genitori nel pomeriggio << Chiederò il futon degli ospiti ai miei genitori >>

La castana annuì << Ottima idea. Però i miei non ce l'hanno >> sospirò rassegnata << Proverò a chiedere a Lee e la sua compagna >>

E poi le due ragazze si fermarono davanti all'entrata del villaggio.

<< Eccoli >> TenTen assottigliò lo sguardo verso l'orizzonte sul sentiero.

Attesero qualche istante e i due Ninja di Suna arrivarono alle porte del Villaggio. Gaara indossava un completo lungo e bordeaux, con la sua immancabile giara, stavolta più piccola, che gli cadeva appesa per la cintura sul un lato, i capelli vermigli erano sbarazzini ma visibilmente più morbidi. Kankuro invece indossava un completo marrone e grigio, non aveva la tintura sul viso e i capelli castani erano liberi dal solito cappuccio. Infondo erano venuti per festeggiare il matrimonio della sorella.

<< Kazekage-sama, Kankuro ben arrivati >> salutarono le due assieme.

Gaara guardò le due ragazze << Siamo amici, non c'è bisogno di essere formali >>

Le due annuirono.

<< Siamo le vostre guide per i prossimi giorni >> li informò TenTen.

Sakura spostò lo sguardo su quest'ultima, le fece una leggera smorfia che solo lei poteva capire. Come gli dicevano che avrebbero alloggiato nelle loro abitazioni?

<< Bene. Dove alloggiamo? >> domandò Kankuro.

Ecco appunto. Le due si guardarono lievemente in imbarazzo.

<< Kankuro, ci mostreranno dopo dove >> gli disse calmo il Kazekage, poi si rivolse alle due Ninja di Konoha << Possiamo pranzare prima? >>

Sakura colse al volo l'occasione che le aveva dato Gaara << Oh sì sì, seguitemi, vi porto io in un posto >>

  


❧❧❧

  


Erano seduti ad un chiosco poco lontano dove si mangiava davvero bene. Si godevano il pranzo senza parlare molto, avevano solo fatto qualche commento sul cibo delizioso, ma era finita lì. Sinceramente lei pensava alla situazione dell'alloggio, era ancora incredula nel dover ospitare Gaara in casa sua. Non aveva nulla contro di lui, anzi, lo stimava come Kazekage, era cambiato in modo impressionante da quando avevano dodici anni. Però, era sempre un uomo, e mai nessuno del sesso opposto fin'ora aveva dormito in casa sua. Sapeva che era venuto per il matrimonio della sorella, quindi se non errava avrebbe dovuto ospitarlo per tre notti, ma era meglio chiedere per sicurezza << Per quanto tempo vi fermate a Konoha? >>

Gaara che stava al suo fianco destro le dette un'occhiata << Tre giorni >>

<< Ripartiamo il giorno dopo il matrimonio >> specificò l'altro fratello Sabaku.

Come aveva previsto.

<< Bene >>

<< Vi hanno avvisato dell'addio al celibato di Shikamaru di stasera? >> domandò la castana.

<< Sì, Temari ci ha mandato un messaggio qualche giorno fa >> le rispose il marionettista.

<< Noi ragazze andremo all'addio al nubilato di Temari. Gli altri avevano pensato di incontrarci tutti alle 19:30 davanti a Ichiraku, ci divideremo poi lì >> parlò la rosa.

<< Non ricordo dove sia Ichiraku >> parlò Gaara.

<< Non ti preoccupare andremo insieme >> rispose Sakura.

<< Venite a prenderci all'albergo? >> domandò Kankuro.

E lì le due deglutirono la saliva il più silenziosamente possibile.

<< Beh ecco... >> aveva iniziato TenTen con un certo imbarazzo e disagio.

Era inutile giraci attorno e posticipare l'argomento, così la rosa si decise a parlare << In verità vi ospiteremo noi nei prossimi giorni. Sembrerebbe che tutti gli alberghi e locande siano pieni >> chiuse gli occhi per l'imbarazzo, non aveva il coraggio di vedere in faccia le loro espressioni.

I due fratelli rimasero un momento in silenzio, elaborando la cosa, mentre TenTen strinse le labbra sempre imbarazzata.

E poi Kankuro aprì bocca << Ah, ma davvero? >> si passò la mano dietro il collo << Intendi che vivete insieme voi due, o ci ospiterete in casa dalle vostre famiglie? >>

Sakura aprì gli occhi per rispondere, ma TenTen la precedette.

<< Io e Sakura non viviamo insieme, e ne io ne lei viviamo più con i nostri genitori... Entrambe viviamo da sole >> sospirò rassegnata << Naruto ci ha specificatamente detto che io dovrò ospitarti, mentre Sakura si occuperà di Gaara >>

Gaara spostò lo sguardo da TenTen a Sakura, non avrebbe mai pensato che Naruto si dimenticasse di prenotargli un paio di stanze in anticipo, in ogni caso non faceva nessuna differenza, l'importante era avere un posto letto per dormire.

Sakura incrociò lo sguardo di Gaara, e improvvisamente si sentì rigida sullo sgabello in cui era, lo vedeva impassibile, tranquillo come suo solito, non le dava l'idea di essere sconvolto o imbarazzato. Forse non pensava che lei potesse avere solo un letto, tra l'altro matrimoniale, magari era convinto che avesse una stanza per gli ospiti. In ogni caso non se ne faceva un problema, aveva già risolto, le bastava solo passare dai suoi genitori e prendere quel benedetto futon.

<< Ah >> se ne venne fuori il castano << Beh... se è stato l'Hokage a dirlo, allora va bene >>

TenTen rimase a bocca aperta stupita dalla leggerezza in cui rispose.

  


❧❧❧

  


Sakura camminava al fianco del Kazekage, tra le vie di Konoha. Dopo il pranzo si erano divisi da Kankuro e TenTen, quest'ultima aveva detto che doveva passare da Lee e la sua compagna e infine fare un po' di spesa. Lei invece necessitava passare dai genitori, e solo dopo sarebbe andata a casa propria.

Era evidente che Sakura fosse pensierosa, un po' a disagio e forse infastidita << Mi dispiace recarti disturbo >> le parlò Gaara << Potrei provare a sentire mia sorella se- >>

<< Oh no, non ti preoccupare >> primo: non le recava disturbo, figurarsi se un tranquillo e gentile Gaara poteva disturbarla. Secondo: non le andava di venir considerata una guastafeste, Temari e Shikamaru stavano per sposarsi, era giusto che quei due stessero da soli. Terzo: erano ordini dell'Hokage, e di certo lei non era una tipa che si tirava indietro. E poi aveva già risolto la situazione << Non mi crea alcun disturbo ospitarti >>

Lui non aggiunse altro. Sembrava sincera.

<< Sono tre giorni infondo >>

Arrivarono davanti casa Haruno, la casa dei genitori di Sakura. Non li aveva mai conosciuti, ma Sakura gli aveva detto che aveva bisogno di prendere una cosa da loro, e infondo era curioso di sapere come fossero le persone che avevano cresciuto una ninja talentuosa come lei.

Dopo aver suonato al campanello, la madre aprì la porta d'ingresso.

<< Ciao Sakura >> la salutò con un sorriso, poi alzò lo sguardo e vide il Kazekage alle spalle della figlia << Oh Kami, che onore >> quasi saltellò sul posto euforica.

<< Mamma dovrei- >> tentò di parlare la rosa.

<< Prego Kazekage-sama, entri pure, posso offrirle del Tè? >> ignorò la figlia.

<< La ringrazio signora Haruno, ma sono a posto così >> fece un lieve inchino cordiale.

<< Almeno entrate, non state sulla porta >> aggiunse ancora la donna.

Sakura fece una smorfia verso la madre dopo essere stata ignorata, ma entrò assieme a Gaara.

<< Caro, vieni >> la signora Haruno chiamò il marito. Poi si rivolse di nuovo al Kazekage << Sono così onorata di riceverla in casa mia. Non ha idea di quanto io la stimi >> parlò a raffica.

A Sakura scene un'enorme gocciolone sulla testa. Da quando sua madre elogiava in questa maniera il Kazekage? Era una novità.

<< Il piacere è mio >> parlò il rosso.

Non osò allungare la mano ma si presentò << Comunque mi chiamo Mebuki >> sorrise contenta.

Poi arrivò anche il signor Haruno << Ma che sorpresa >> sorrise anche lui << Il nobile Gaara in casa nostra? >>

Ormai si era abituato a sentirsi chiamare “nobile” o “sommo”, era il Kazekage ed era normale che la gente lo stimasse.

<< Sono Kizashi >> si presentò.

E poi Sakura si intromise, non era venuta lì per presentare il Kazekage ai genitori << Mamma posso parlarti un momento? >> chiese facendole segno di andare oltre il corridoio.

  


<< Come sarebbe che l'hai prestato ai Nara? >> sembrava che il mondo ce l'avesse con lei.

<< Lo sai che hanno tante conoscenze per il continente, la madre di Shikamaru è venuta a chiedermelo la settimana scorsa >>

<< Ma io come faccio? >> iniziava a disperarsi.

<< Ma su dai Sakura, cosa c'è di male? >>

<< _Cosa c'è di male_ dici? Ma ti rendi conto che ho solo un letto, e devo ospitare il Kazekage? >>

<< Figlia mia, secondo me ti fai troppi problemi >> le disse annuendo << Hai l'onore di ospitare il Kazekage, non è un privilegio di tutti >>

Incredibile come la madre le parlava in modo così leggero << Sì, ma ospitare è un conto, dormirci assieme è un altro >>

Mebuki sospirò mettendosi le mani sui fianchi << Appunto, dormire. Cosa c'è di male nel dormire assieme? O forse hai paura di non poter gestire un uomo nel tuo letto? >> le sorrise maliziosa.

Arrossì << Mamma ma che cosa dici? >> ma che cosa le veniva in mente? Era inutile continuare a parlare con lei << Lascia stare >> si girò per uscire dalla stanza sbuffando e borbottando con imbarazzo.

Mebuki sorrise divertita.

Uscì dalla stanza, e si diresse verso l'ingresso, superando il padre << Andiamo Gaara >> gli afferrò la manica per tirarlo verso l'uscita.

Un po' confuso, si lasciò trascinare << È stato un piacere >> salutò velocemente i genitori di Sakura, per poi uscire.

Sakura teneva stretta la stoffa della manica di Gaara e borbottava a bassissima voce. Sua madre non la capiva, invece di aiutarla a trovare una soluzione, parlava a vanvera.

Gaara era ancora confuso dal comportamento di Sakura, sembrava scocciata, ed era ancora più confuso e sorpreso da come gli teneva costantemente la manica con forza.

  


Mebuki e Kizashi si affacciarono sulla soglia della porta di casa, osservarono con il sorriso divertito sulle labbra loro figlia trascinare il Kazekage.

<< Nostra figlia con il Kazekage, è meraviglioso >> parlò sognante la donna di casa.

<< Sono così fiero ed orgoglioso di nostra figlia >> parlò l'altro.

  


_<< Io andrò dai genitori di Sakura, gli dirò di inventarsi qualcosa in caso lei si facesse viva per chiedergli il futon per gli ospiti >> parlò Ino._

_<< Ma cosa ti fa credere che loro lo faranno? È loro figlia, è normale che l'aiutino >> le domandò Shikamaru._

_<< Credimi, appena gli dirò che potrebbero avere come genero il Kazekage, saranno i primi a spingerla verso di lui >> sorrise con malizia._

  


❧❧❧

  


<< Questa è casa mia >> Sakura lo fece accomodare.

Aveva notato che la sua casa era situata sul lato est di Konoha, in mezzo ad altre abitazioni ed alcuni mercati. Dentro era piccola, ma accogliente, il piccolo ingresso aveva due poltrone, un tavolino e varia mobilia con sopra delle decorazioni floreali e diverse foto; in una c'erano lei con il Team 7 quando avevano dodici anni, in un'altra c'era lei e Ino, in un'altra ancora lei e i genitori. Infine l'ultima, dove c'era un Naruto sorridente in mezzo a lei e Sasuke, cresciuti, sembrava recente, forse di un anno fa; sul viso di Sakura c'era un sorriso, ma era evidente che non fosse come quello che faceva nella foto più vecchia.

Era a conoscenza che lei aveva sempre avuto una cotta per Sasuke, ma sinceramente non sapeva come stavano le cose al momento, infondo non vedeva Sakura da almeno un paio di anni, da quando si era sposato Naruto. Sasuke invece l'aveva visto a Suna un anno fa, dopo aver compiuto una missione nel suo Paese. Non si era mai interessato alla loro situazione amorosa, ma a Temari piaceva parlare e raccontare le vicende sentimentali degli altri, quindi si era ritrovato ad ascoltare anche non volendo; Sasuke era tornato a Konoha circa sette mesi fa, dopo un lungo viaggio solitario, ma pochi mesi prima di tornare al villaggio, si era fermato in uno dei covi di Orochimaru, dove lì aveva rincontrato la sua vecchia compagna di Team, Karin. Non si sapevano i dettagli, ma sembrava che tra loro fosse nato qualcosa, infatti l'Uchiha era tornato a Konoha insieme alla rossa, con la disapprovazione di molti. Era sì, stato accolto come amico, ma c'erano rimasti male quando avevano saputo che lui si era accompagnato con Karin. Sakura non ci rimase male, ma di più, se lo fece andare comunque bene, ma dentro di lei soffriva. Temari aveva aggiunto che Sakura sperava che l'Uchiha cambiasse idea, che si rendesse conto di aver sbagliato.

Guardandola adesso, mentre gli faceva vedere la cucina, sembrava stesse abbastanza bene, ma non sapeva davvero come era l'attuale situazione. Non era il tipo che parlava di quegli argomenti, e nemmeno si interessava, ma continuando a guardarla, si rese conto che sentiva una minuscola curiosità punzecchiarlo nella testa.

<< Questo è il bagno >> la rosa aprì la porta del bagno.

Ok, ingresso, cucina, bagno...

Sakura si schiarì la voce << E questa è la camera da letto >> l'aprì.

Camera da letto... Si guardò attorno, non c'erano altre stanze da vedere << La tua- >>

<< Purtroppo ho solo un letto >> gli disse interrompendolo << Ero andata dai miei genitori per chiedere un futon, ma lo hanno già prestato >> sospirò rassegnata.

Questo stava a significare che-

<< Puoi dormire sul mio letto. Io dormirò sulla poltrona >> gli disse non proprio entusiasta.

<< Mi dispiace non sapevo... Dormirò io sulla poltrona >> propose.

Era stupita, ma non poteva permetterlo << Oh no, davvero usa tu il mio letto. Tu sei il Kazekage, non potrei mai farti dormire su quella poltrona scomodissima, ti verrebbe male al collo >>

Rimase a guardarla in silenzio.

<< Cioè, sarebbe scomodissimo per te >> si corresse subito << Io sono abituata >> bugiarda.

Continuò a guardarla, cercando di capire perchè mentiva.

<< Ma perchè non ti fai una doccia? >> cambiò discorso con un leggero imbarazzo << Immagino che dopo il tuo viaggio per venire qua, tu voglia rilassarti un po' >> si incamminò verso il bagno, prese dei teli da bagno puliti dal piccolo armadio << Puoi usare questi >> glieli appoggiò su un ripiano.

Era evidente che aveva voluto chiudere il discorso in fretta, non capiva, ma lasciò perdere, almeno per il momento << Grazie >> sfilò una pergamena dalla cintura, e la srotolò, facendo comparire una valigia.

<< Io vado un momento al mercato qui davanti a prendere qualcosa da mettere in frigo per domani mattina >> si accinse verso l'uscita.

  


❧❧❧

  


Era imbarazzante e si sentiva anche un po' a disagio nel convivere con il Kazekage, per fortuna erano solo tre giorni. Alla fine non aveva ottenuto il futon, e avrebbe usato quell'odiosa poltrona come luogo di riposo, ma pazienza.

Quando era tornata in casa, Gaara aveva già finito di farsi la doccia, si era anche già preparato per la sera; indossava un completo sempre Bordeaux ma con ricami dorati in alcuni punti. Doveva ammettere che gli indumenti di Gaara erano davvero molto belli, quasi raffinati, gli davano un'aria esotica.

  


Mentre lei era chiusa in bagno a prepararsi, lui si era seduto proprio sulla poltrona in cui avrebbe dovuto dormire Sakura. Leggeva una delle pergamene che doveva presentare a Naruto il giorno dopo, ma distoglieva spesso lo sguardo dal foglio, non riusciva a trovare una posizione comoda, quella poltrona era davvero scomodissima. Provò a mettersi sull'altra poco distante, ma era esattamente uguale. Si domandava come lei poteva dormire sopra ad una cosa del genere.

Dopo pochi minuti Sakura uscì dal bagno, vestita e pronta per uscire, notando Gaara seduto sulla poltrona dell'ingresso << Sono pronta. Possiamo andare >>

Il rosso si alzò, e infine posò lo sguardo sulla sagoma della Sennin; indossava dei pantaloni lunghi fino alle ginocchia, color panna, e una maglia blu che faceva quasi da vestito, con una larga fascia sempre color panna intorno alla vita << Stai molto bene >> gli uscì spontaneo.

Era rimasta colpita dal complimento, Gaara era davvero gentile, più di quello che ricordava << Grazie >>

  


❧❧❧

  


Arrivarono davanti a Ichiraku, esattamente alle 19:30. Erano arrivati per ultimi, infatti erano già tutti presenti: Ino, Sai, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Temari, Choji, Karui, Kiba, Lee, e naturalmente TenTen e Kankuro.

<< Hey ciao Gaara >> salutò subito Lee con entusiasmo.

<< Ciao ragazzi >> salutò Sakura. Dette uno sguardo a TenTen per capire in che condizione fosse lei, ma sembrava abbastanza tranquilla.

<< Gaara, scusami se non sono riuscito a venire ad accoglierti, ho avuto tanto da fare >> si scusò Naruto.

<< Non fa nulla >> accennò un sorriso l'altro.

<< In ogni caso ti ho affidato alla mia migliore amica >> spostò lo sguardo sulla rosa al fianco di Gaara.

Sakura non sapeva se sorridere a quella frase o impregnare il chakra nel pugno per sganciarglielo in faccia.

<< A proposito, come mai non ci hai prenotato delle stanze in tempo? >> domandò Kankuro.

Naruto si passò la mano dietro la testa, cosa diavolo rispondeva adesso? << Ecco, io... >>

<< Si è dimenticato >> intervenne Ino << Me l'hai detto prima >> guardò l'Hokage facendosi capire.

<< Sì, esatto >> annuì, grato a Ino per averlo salvato << Mi sono dimenticato. Troppe cose per la testa >> aggiunse.

TenTen e Sakura fecero una smorfia all'aria.

<< No ti preoccupare >> parlò Gaara comprensivo.

Temari nascose un sorriso, stringendo le labbra.

Kiba sventolò una mano in aria << Se io fossi Hokage e mi facessi ospitare da una ragazza io- >>

Ino gli pestò con forza il piede.

<< Ahia >> si lamentò << Ma che diavolo ti prende? >>

Alcuni di loro ridacchiarono, mentre Sakura, TenTen, Gaara e Kankuro corrugarono le fronti non capendo cosa stesse cercando di dire.

<< Che ne dite di andare? Ho una fame >> parlò Choji.

  


❧❧❧

  


Sedute a mangiare intorno ad un tavolo rotondo di un nuovo ristorante, chiacchieravano tra loro. Ad un certo punto Ino fece l'occhiolino a Temari, come segno che avrebbe iniziato...

La Sabaku annuì e si trattenne nel ridere.

<< Ultimamente sono molto stressata, mi ci vorrebbe proprio una notte di sesso sfrenato >> parlò Ino facendosi sentire da tutte.

Arrossirono tutte in quel tavolo, tranne le due bionde.

<< Ma ti sembra qualcosa da dire ad alta voce? >> la richiamò Sakura. Per fortuna erano sole in quella stanza privata del ristorante.

<< Perchè? Siamo tra donne, non c'è niente di male nel parlare di sesso >> annuì senza vergogna.

<< Sì, certo, ma- >> Sakura provò a contestarla.

<< Infatti, siamo tra donne... E non capita spesso di uscire tutte insieme in serate come questa >> aggiunse la Sabaku.

<< Sì, ma- >>

<< Vero >> la interruppe ancora Ino << Quindi ora... >> stirò un sorriso malizioso sulle labbra << Ora si parla di cose interessanti >> puntò lo sguardo su Karui << Per esempio, Karui, sono curiosa, tu e Choji fate molto sesso vero? >>

Karui sobbalzò appena e arrossì lievemente, tenendo lo sguardo da dura sul viso << Siamo sposati, è normale che lo facciamo >>

<< Sì, ma anche prima di sposarvi. Ricordo che le prime volte che venivi qui a Konoha, uscivi con lui la sera a mangiare nei ristoranti, mentre la mattina dopo incontravo Choji dimagrito come uno stecchino... >>

Spostò la testa dall'altra parte con imbarazzo, chiudendo gli occhi per non guardare l'espressione maliziosa di Ino.

<< Credi che non sappia che per dimagrire così tanto, debba spendere una certa quantità di chakra? Vi date molto da fare >>

Karui a quel punto sbottò imbarazzata << Hey, non ci sono solo io in questo tavolo. Rivolgiti a chi di dovere >> incrociò le braccia con una smorfia sul viso.

Le altre ridacchiarono, ma si bloccarono quasi subito preoccupate, tranne Temari.

<< Mia cara Hinata... >> Ino puntò la Hyuga, nonché la moglie dell'Hokage.

La Hyuga deglutì la saliva.

<< Conosciamo tutte Naruto, abbastanza da sapere che sotto quella faccia da idiota ma fantastico Hokage, lui ha un animo perverso... >>

Hinata arrossì più vistosamente.

<< Per caso usa i cloni a letto? >> Ino la guardò sorridendo maliziosa.

<< I-Ino... >> non balbettava da un sacco di tempo, e Ino tirando fuori questo argomento era riuscita a rievocare la sua timidezza.

<< È inutile che non rispondi. Lo so che è così... >>

La Hyuga avrebbe voluto sotterrarsi.

<< Naruto una volta l'ha raccontato a Sai, e naturalmente lui l'ha raccontato a me. Sai è riuscito solo a fare una copia di se stesso, ma è davvero fantastico >> si leccò le labbra.

Sakura era shoccata da questa rivelazione << Ok, avrei voluto non sentirlo >>

<< Ma come Sakura... anzi, dovresti prendere nota, per quando lo farai anche te... >> si sporse con il viso verso di lei, scrutandola.

Arrossì vistosamente << Co-cosa? >>

<< Questo vale anche per te TenTen >> spostò lo sguardo sull'altra.

Arrossì anche lei.

<< Siete rimaste solo voi vergini e single... >> aggiunse sempre la Yamanaka << Cioè dai, pure Lee si è trovato la ragazza >>

<< Con questo che vorresti dire? >> domandò TenTen.

<< Voglio dire... datti da fare, o un giorno la scelta sarà tra un brutto ubriacone e un pazzo omicida >>

<< Dai ragazze, guardatevi un po' intorno, ci deve essere _qualcuno_ che vi piace >> parlò stavolta Temari.

E lì Sakura fu scossa da qualcosa dentro, e decisa prese la bottiglia di sakè e se ne versò un bel bicchiere, per poi berlo tutto d'un fiato.

Le ragazze spalancarono gli occhi incredule.

Se ne versò un altro subito dopo, e lo bevette nello stesso identico modo.

<< Sakura, vacci piano >> l'avvertì Temari.

  


_<< Quando saremo alla sera, avviserò anche Hinata e Karui del piano, e quando sarà il momento aprirò l'argomento “sesso” >>_

_<< Perchè proprio il sesso? >> domandò Shikamaru confuso e preoccupato allo steso tempo._

_<< Perchè solo così torneranno a casa con tutti quei pensieri bollenti, dopo quel momento inizieranno a guardare Gaara e Kankuro in un altro modo >> spiegò Ino._

_A Temari si formò un'enorme gocciolone sulla testa << Pensavo a qualcosa di più romantico >>_

_<< Aspetta Temari, quello verrà da se, prima abbiamo bisogno di far innamorare Sakura e TenTen dei tuoi fratelli, solo così possiamo farlo in fretta. Devono provare attrazione >>_

_Naruto si grattò la testa confuso._

_<< Ino, te l'ha mai detto nessuno che hai uno strano e perverso modo di pensare? >> parlò Shikamaru._

_<< Dite quello che volete, ma vi assicuro che funzionerà. Fidatevi di me >>_

_Naruto annuì ancora un po' confuso, ma infondo era un piano divertente << E con Gaara e Kankuro, noi cosa dovremmo fare? >>_

_<< Noi? >> il Nara corrugò la fronte sbigottito << Io non faccio proprio un bel niente. Non ho voglia di ritrovarmi seppellito vivo in mezzo al deserto di Suna >>_

_<< Quanto la fai tragica >> la futura moglie gli fece una smorfia._

_<< Naruto dovrai fare lo stesso con loro, parla di sesso e cose vostre da maschi insomma. Sai sarà in grado di aiutarti, e penso che sarà molto facile coinvolgere anche Kiba, sfruttali >>_

  


Nel contempo anche i ragazzi mangiavano mentre chiacchieravano. Avevano scelto un ristorante quasi dall'altra parte di Konoha, sotto consiglio di Choji. Naruto aveva chiesto una stanza privata, dato che essendo Hokage e avendo come ospite il Kazekage avevano bisogno di privacy, ma soprattutto perchè avrebbe dato via ad argomenti scottanti, e preferiva che altri non sentissero.

<< Hey Kiba, ho saputo che ti sei trovato una compagna da poco >> iniziò Naruto.

<< Sì, Tamaki, abbiamo diverse cose in comune, ci troviamo molto bene >> rispose con tranquillità.

Ecco l'occasione per aprire l'argomento << Immagino anche a letto >> accennò un sorriso malizioso.

<< Oh sì sì, alla grande >> sorrise fiero.

Shikamaru sospirò capendo che stava per avere inizio al casino più totale, e immaginava che sarebbe stata una scocciatura.

<< Tamaki dice che ce l'ho talmente grosso che meriterei solo per quello di essere Hokage >> si vantò Kiba.

Naruto gli fece una smorfia << Ce l'ho grosso anche io >>

<< Io te l'ho visto >> si intromise Sai con il suo solito sorriso << In verità è- >>

<< Aaah >> lo interruppe subito Naruto puntandogli il dito contro << Non ti azzardare a dirne un'altra delle tue >> alla faccia dell'aiuto...

Tutti si misero a ridere.

<< A mio parere non contano le dimensioni, ma basta saperlo usare bene >> parlò Kiba.

Ad alcuni di loro, alla parola “dimensioni”, fu spontaneo guardare Choji, con una domanda ben precisa in testa.

Choiji smise di mangiare per un momento sentendosi osservato << Che c'è? >>

<< Dimmi la verità... >> a Kiba spuntò un sorriso malizioso sulle labbra << Puoi espandere anche il tuo... >>

<< Il mio... cosa? >> domandò non capendo.

Shikamaru si mise una mano sulla fronte, coprendo per metà il viso.

<< Il tuo... sai... quello >> indicò con gli occhi in giù, tra le gambe.

<< Oh quello... sì certo che so farlo >> annuì senza vergogna << Volete vedere? >> fece per alzarsi in piedi.

Quasi tutti sudarono freddo << Nooo >>

Kankurò rise a quella scenata, non era abituato a momenti deliranti come quello.

Non era proprio così che avrebbe immaginato fosse aprire quell'argomento. Erano lì per punzecchiare Gaara e Kankuro, non lui o Choji... Dopo che la situazione si calmò, Naruto volle riprovare, stavolta rivolgendosi ai due diretti interessati << Hey Kankuro, hai mai fatto sesso? >>

Il marionettista si stupì della domanda. Si portò la mano dietro la base del collo << No, mai >> affermò lievemente in imbarazzo.

<< Come mai? >> chiese Kiba.

<< Fin'ora nessuna ragazza mi ha mai attirato in quel senso >>

<< Forse perchè non le guardi abbastanza >> gli disse Kiba << Prova a fissarle per un po', guarda oltre l'apparenza. Vedi me, sto con una che ama i gatti >>

<< E cosa c'entra il sesso allora? >>

<< Beh è fondamentale per la coppia, la unisce in modo più profondo >> gli rispose sempre l'Inuzuka.

<< Com'è? >> chiese Gaara innocentemente.

Naruto, come tutti gli altri lo guardarono stupiti.

<< Intendi il sesso? >> domandò Lee.

<< Sì >>

<< Nemmeno tu l'hai mai fatto? >> domandò Kiba << Ma tu sei il Kazekage, avrai sicuramente una sfilza di ragazze che ti corrono dietro, pagherebbero per avere una notte di fuoco con te >>

Non sapeva che potevano esserci ragazze così, questo famoso “sesso” doveva essere davvero qualcosa di grandioso per scaturire tutta questa enfasi ed euforia << Davvero? >>

<< Ti spiego io com'è >> si intromise Sai.

Shikamaru sospirò rassegnato.

<< Quando due persone si attraggono fisicamente, si instaura una connessione psico-fisica, è qualcosa di molto intenso, ti trasporta e ti muove spontaneamente, e quando lo stai facendo provi un piacere indescrivibile, con un finale appagante >>

Fin'ora aveva solo sentito dire che era solo una cosa intima e normale per una coppia, ma non sapeva che fosse così travolgente << E come fai a capire se sei attratto da qualcuno? >> chiese ancora Gaara ingenuamente.

Naruto era a bocca aperta mentre assisteva Gaara e Sai colloquiare come se stessero parlando del tempo meteorologico.

<< Te ne accorgi quando il tuo pene si eccita, ovvero si alza e si indurisce da solo >>

_Oh_. Allora non gli era mai successo, se non le mattine appena sveglio, ma era consapevole che era una cosa normale. Non gli era mai successo di essere attratto da qualcuna, in effetti, mai nessuna ragazza lo aveva interessato, nonostante ce ne fossero di molto carine in giro.

Shikamaru avrebbe voluto bucarsi i timpani e rimanere sordo tutta la vita, piuttosto che continuare ad ascoltare questo discorso.

<< Ma naturalmente anche la controparte deve essere interessata a te >> aggiunse ancora Sai << E non bisogna tralasciare il fatto che non bisogna focalizzarsi solo sul piacere personale, ma anche della compagna con cui si fa sesso. Anzi, è importante soddisfarla, solo così sarai considerato un ottimo amante >>

Per il Nara era una cosa terribilmente imbarazzante e assurda dover sentire quei discorsi, soprattutto se rivolti al Kazekage, nonché suo futuro cognato. Ma perchè Temari si era fissata in quel modo? Perchè coinvolgere Ino e Naruto? Quei tre biondi messi assieme erano peggio della Quarta guerra Ninja.

Naruto era tra lo sconvolto e il sorpreso che Sai sapesse tutte quelle cose.

Per Gaara era ancora del tutto una cosa sconosciuta, e avrebbe tenuto a mente le informazioni assimilate in caso gli sarebbe successo una cosa simile << Capisco >>

<< Sai, come sai tutte queste cose? >> gli chiese curioso Naruto.

<< Ho letto “Le tattiche della pomiciata” >> sorrise come suo solito.

Quasi tutti i presenti spalancarono la bocca.

<< Ecco perchè Ino è sempre sorridente >> parlò tranquillamente Choji mentre metteva un boccone in bocca.

<< Incredibile >> Shikamaru si portò una mano sulla fronte, sempre più allibito da quella serata.

<< Parlate facile voi che avete già una donna >> intervenne Kankuro.

<< Non è detto che sia così facile per tutti >> gli rispose Sai << A volte sei fortunato che trovi subito la ragazza che ti contraccambia, a volte ci metti anni a conquistarla, e a volte invece non ci riesci >>

<< Già >> si intromise Lee << Prova a pensare a me, ho corteggiato Sakura per anni, ma lei aveva sempre e solo Sasuke per la testa... anche te Naruto eri innamorato di lei. Pensare che Sasuke l'ha rifiutata è assurdo... >>

Ci fu uno strano silenzio, e vari sguardi strani volare in quel tavolo.

Naruto si schiarì la voce << È una storia passata. Anche quella di Sasuke, sono passati mesi da quella volta che è tornato >> ma perchè non aveva informato del piano anche a Rock Lee, avrebbe evitato di parlare di cose passate sul conto di Sakura << E poi se ne è andato di nuovo, insieme a quella Karin. È storia vecchia ormai >>

A Gaara tornò a ronzare quella minuscola curiosità in testa << Ora sta bene Sakura? >>

Naruto era sorpreso del suo interessamento, forse era un buon segno << Ma certo, sta benissimo >>

  


  


<< Ino, non ricordo che questo fosse previsto >> Temari le parlò piano vicino all'orecchio.

Sakura sbatté la fronte sul tavolo << Perchè ha scelto quella racchia? Gli ho più volte aperto il mio cuore. Mi ha fatto credere che poteva esserci qualcosa con quel tocco che mi ha dato sulla fronte, e poi lui torna con quella... >> mugugnò lagnandosi.

Le altre ragazze si guardarono non sapendo come risolvere quella situazione.

Hinata le appoggiò una mano sulla schiena, in modo consolatorio.

Ino sospirò << Santi Kami, Sakura. Credevo che ti fosse passata >>

<< Mi è passata infatti >> si alzò con una smorfia sul viso.

<< Infatti, si vede >> le disse ironicamente Temari.

Sakura fece per prendere un'altra bottiglia di sakè, ma Ino gliela prese per prima.

<< Sei già mezza brilla Sakura >>

È vero, si sentiva strana, per fortuna, o purtroppo, era ancora lucida per capire che se avesse bevuto un altro bicchiere di quel buon sakè, non avrebbe più risposto di se stessa. Era ben per questo che lo cercava, voleva togliersi quei pensieri su Sasuke << Devo annegare i pensieri >>

<< Invece di lamentarti per Sasuke, reagisci, vai avanti, sposta lo sguardo su qualcuno che fa davvero al caso tuo, su qualcuno che potrebbe davvero renderti felice >> le parlò Ino.

<< Hah, è facile parlare... chi dovrei guardare? >>

Temari stava per parlare, quando vennero interrotte dal cameriere.

<< Mi dispiace ragazze, stiamo per chiudere >>

<< Ma certo, scusate >>

  


❧❧❧

  


Nel tragitto verso Ichiraku, Sakura si era zittita, e per fortuna che non aveva bevuto il terzo bicchiere di sakè, perchè altrimenti non sarebbe stata in grado di camminare con le proprie gambe.

Le altre non avevano più aperto il discorso per evitare che la rosa potesse ricominciare a parlare di Sasuke.

Temari si era avvicinata a Ino << Non credo che sia stata una buona idea coinvolgere Sakura >> le disse piano per non farsi sentire.

<< Invece sì >> annuì sicura l'altra << Sakura deve solo aprire gli occhi. Speriamo che Naruto, Sai e gli altri abbiano punzecchiato Gaara >>

<< E cosa mi dici di TenTen? >>

Sospirò << Non lo so, ma speriamo di averla fatta pensare, avrà in casa tuo fratello Kankuro, dovrà pur capire che per _qualcuno_ si intendeva lui >>

Insomma, erano ancora nel mistero più totale.

<< Eccole >>

La voce di Kiba attirò l'attenzione delle presenti. I ragazzi erano già davanti a Ichiraku ad aspettarle.

<< Come è andata la vostra serata? >> domandò Temari dando un'occhiata ai fratelli.

Naruto si grattò dietro la base del collo un po' incerto nella risposta << Direi bene >>

<< E a voi? >> domandò Kiba.

<< Bene >> rispose subito Ino con un sorriso forzato, mentre dava un'occhiata a Sakura, la quale sembrava in procinto di svenire.

Era stanca, aveva sonno, e l'alcol del sakè le aveva dato la batosta finale, il suo corpo non reggeva più ormai.

<< Andiamo Choji? Domani devi svegliarti presto >> le ricordò la moglie Karui.

<< Sì, vero >> annuì << Ragazzi, grazie per la serata >>

Kankuro guardò l'Hokage << A che ora domani mattina? >>

<< Alle 10:30 >> lo informò << Vi aspetto davanti all'edificio >>

Gaara annuì.

<< Bene. Allora buonanotte a tutti >> il marionettista alzò lo sguardo su TenTen << Andiamo? >>

La castana sobbalzò appena sul posto e poi annuì leggermente agitata. Era arrivato il momento della sera, e del problema “dormire” << Grazie della serata >> spostò lo sguardo su Sakura << Ci vediamo doma- >> era inutile parlarle, a malapena sembrava viva.

Poco dopo Naruto puntò lo sguardo su Gaara << Ci vedia- >> si interruppe notando Sakura cedere poco distante. Fece per afferrarla ma Gaara lo precedette.

Il rosso era stato più recettivo e veloce nel manovrare la sabbia e sostenere la sagoma della rosa, prima che cadesse malamente a terra.

<< È stanca e non ha dormito stanotte, ha fatto un lungo turno stamattina >> spiegò subito Ino. Evitò di dire del sakè, non era necessario farlo sapere.

<< Allora andiamo anche noi >> il Kazekage lentamente si mosse verso Sakura, e con un gesto spontaneo la afferrò avvolgendole un braccio dietro la schiena, e l'altro sotto le gambe, sollevandola da terra e facendole infine appoggiare la testa contro la spalla e la clavicola.

Naruto, Ino e Temari spalancarono gli occhi increduli ma entusiasti del gesto. Hinata sorrise teneramente, mentre Sai osservava impassibile, Lee era sorpreso ma incantato, infine Shikamaru e Kiba rimasero tutto il tempo stupiti.

Gaara si assicurò di averla in equilibrò sulle braccia, notandola continuare a dormire, poi alzò lo sguardo verso i restanti amici, notando varie espressioni strane sui loro volti << Che c'è? >>

La sorella scosse la testa ridestandosi da quella bellissima visione << Oh niente >> nascose un sorriso stringendo le labbra.

Naruto osservava l'amico di Suna e la migliore amica, doveva ammettere che vederli così, gli manifestava serenità, era sempre più convinto che l'amica sarebbe stata bene con un bravo ragazzo come Gaara. Al diavolo quell'idiota di Sasuke.

<< Dovresti proprio portarla a casa >> aggiunse Ino con un sorriso soddisfatto.

Rock Lee fece un passo in avanti << Se non ricordi dove abita Sakura, ti accompagno io- >>

Improvvisamente Temari da una parte gli pestò un piede e Ino gli tirò un orecchio dall'altra, fulminandolo con lo sguardo.

<< Ahia-ahia >> si lamentò lui << Che cos'ho detto? >>

Gaara ridacchiò lievemente << Grazie, ma ricordo dove abita. È qui vicino >>

  


Una volta che anche Gaara se ne andò, Ino saltellò contenta con gli occhi a cuoricino, mentre Temari sospirò sognante.

<< Ma che diavolo vi prende? >> domandò Kiba confuso.

Naruto gli fece cenno di avvicinarsi << Stiamo cercando di mettere insieme Kankuro con TenTen, e Gaara con Sakura >>

<< Cosa?! >> si stupì lui insieme a Rock Lee.

  


❧❧❧

  


Appena entrò in casa, con sempre Sakura in braccio, la sentì mugugnare qualcosa di incomprensibile. Quando abbassò un po' il viso per vedere se si fosse svegliata, sentì improvvisamente un profumo di fiori di ciliegio misto a vaniglia provenire dai suoi capelli, era buonissimo. E poi vide le poltrone dell'ingresso ricordandosi di quanto fossero scomode, così senza indugi camminò nella camera da letto. L'adagiò con calma sul materasso, togliendole solo i sandali ai piedi, e infine coprirla con il lenzuolo estivo.

Si tolse gli indumenti serali di dosso e si mise il pigiama, una semplice maglietta grigia con i pantaloni del medesimo colore. Poteva decidere di andare a dormire su una delle poltrone, ma era improponibile, così si sdraiò dall'altra parte del letto matrimoniale. Era sicuro che non ci fossero problemi nel dormire nello stesso letto, Sakura era una Ninja, aveva anche lei dormito più volte con i suoi compagni di Team in missione, in mezzo alle foreste. Quindi perchè questo doveva essere diverso?


	2. Una piacevole compagnia

_Missione d'Amore_

  


_Una piacevole compagnia_

  


  


Konoha, 1 giorno al matrimonio.

  


La luce mattutina filtrava attraverso il vetro della finestra, e fu proprio quest'ultima a svegliare Sakura. Infatti da stesa di lato si mosse per sdraiare la schiena contro il materasso, stringendo poi gli occhi e stiracchiando le braccia verso l'alto. Si sentiva riposata, aveva dormito proprio bene.

Dopo qualche istante si alzò con il busto, notando di avere ancora gli stessi vestiti della sera precedente. Sinceramente non ricordava come era tornata a casa, dato che l'ultima cosa che ricordava era di essere a festeggiare l'addio al nubilato di Temari. Non aveva importanza, c'era tornata, probabilmente Ino doveva averla accompagnata.

Guardò la sveglia sul comodino notando che erano le 9:00 del mattino. Bene, aveva ancora diverse ore prima di iniziare il prossimo turno in ospedale. Decise di prendersela con calma, alzandosi e infilando le ciabatte ai piedi.

Aveva bisogno di una bella doccia per svegliarsi e per prepararsi alla giornata, così si diresse verso il bagno.

Appoggiò la mano sulla maniglia e aprì la porta . E quello che si ritrovò davanti la sconvolse, trovando la cosa a dir poco imbarazzante.  _ _ Oh Kami _ _ . Quello che stava guardando era Gaara, praticamente nudo e bagnato, con solo appena l'asciugamano che lo copriva proprio  _ lì _ . Non sapeva come mai ma non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo dalla sua sagoma, lo osservava incantata e imbambolata; i suoi capelli vermigli erano umidi, dove dalle punte cadevano piccole gocce d'acqua che finivano sulla sua pelle chiara, notando che aveva un corpo tonico, magro e scolpito decisamente molto bene. Aveva visto diverse volte uomini mezzi nudi sui letti dell'ospedale, e non si era mai fatta imbarazzare, infondo era una dottoressa. Però ora, ne aveva uno, e non uno qualunque, nel proprio bagno, che si asciugava il corpo dopo evidentemente una doccia. Non era per niente la stessa cosa, perchè non riusciva a dire niente, tanto meno a muoversi, con la bocca aperta, e rossa in viso dall'imbarazzo.

<< Tutto bene, Sakura? >> le chiese lui tranquillo mentre si portava un altro asciugamano sulla testa.

Solo in quel momento si ricordò del perchè aveva il Kazekage mezzo nudo nel bagno di casa sua, così con la faccia più rossa di un pomodoro chiuse subito la porta, senza dire una parola, con l'imbarazzo alle stelle. Si sventolò con la mano sul collo, aveva particolarmente caldo, non aveva mai visto niente di più sexy, cioè, solo nei suoi sogni aveva immaginato un Sasuke mezzo nudo, ma vedere qualcuno dal vero faceva molto più effetto. Però si trattava di Gaara, il Kazekage, non avrebbe mai pensato di assistere a tale scena proprio da lui. Di sicuro, adesso era bella che sveglia.

Nel mentre, Gaara, era rimasto confuso. Aveva forse fatto qualcosa di sbagliato per non ricevere una risposta? Eppure sembrava che non stesse bene, era sicuro di averle visto il viso molto rosso.

Era scappata in camera da letto, cercando di riprendersi da quella visione imbarazzante. Non poteva nemmeno dare la colpa a lui di non aver chiuso la porta a chiave, dato che non c'era nessuna chiave. Quando si era trasferita non aveva fatto mettere chiavi nelle porte, dato che in teoria ci viveva solo lei. Era stata lei ad entrare senza bussare, sì, perchè non ricordava di avere il Kazekage in casa. Tutta colpa di quella maledettissima missione che le aveva dato l'Hokage, le aveva scombussolato la quotidianità.  _ Maledetto Naruto! _

<< Stai bene? >>

La voce di Gaara alle proprie spalle la distrasse, facendola sobbalzare un po'. Si girò trovandolo fortunatamente vestito con la sua divisa bordeaux, ma nonostante questo non riusciva a togliersi dalla tesa quella immagini di lui mezzo nudo. Si sentiva in imbarazzo e anche dispiaciuta nell'avergli disturbato la sua privacy << Io? Io sto bene. Piuttosto scusami se ho aperto la porta senza bussare >>

Gaara si mosse verso la parte del letto dove aveva dormito, sistemando il lenzuolo << Non fa nulla >>

<< Sicuro? Non è che mi dici così solo per non essere scortese con me? Se l'avessero fatto a me, mi sarei arrabbiata >> osservò un po' confusa il gesto di Gaara, di conseguenza si mosse anche lei per sistemare l'altra parte del letto.

<< Sicuro. Non mi crea problemi, anche a mia sorella è capitato di entrare nel mio bagno, anche mentre facevo la doccia. Non vedo dove sia il problema >>

Si bloccò con le mani sul lenzuolo. Ok, le cose erano due, o Gaara la considerava come una sorella, cosa poco probabile dato che a malapena si conoscevano, o lui non si rendeva conto che stare mezzi nudi davanti ad una donna non era appropriato. A questo punto, Gaara aveva bisogno di essere quantomeno avvisato. Si schiarì la voce << Capisco che sei abituato così con tua sorella, ma io non lo sono. Sono una donna al di fuori della famiglia, e per quanto amica posso essere, non è appropriato >>

In effetti aveva senso << Allora... mi dispiace se ti ho creato disagio >>

Era colpita dai sui modi educati << Non ti preoccupare. In ogni caso sono stata io ad aprire la porta >> accennò un sorriso sincero.

<< Anche dormire insieme non è appropriato? >> le chiese allacciandosi la cintura con la giara attaccata.

Ok, e ora perchè quella domanda?  _ Oh... _ non era che forse... Prese un bel respiro e buttò fuori l'aria con calma << Noi... abbiamo dormito insieme? >> domandò già immaginando la risposta.

<< Sì >>

_ Calma Sakura, calma _ . Infondo non se ne era nemmeno resa conto. Sorrise nervosamente un po' imbarazzata << Di solito si dorme insieme quando si è una coppia >>

Praticamente non ne faceva una giusta << Mi dispiace, ieri eri crollata, non potevo lasciarti dormire su quelle poltrone scomode... >>

L'aveva portata lui a casa allora, giustamente. In effetti il giorno prima era davvero stanchissima, e il sakè le aveva dato il colpo di grazia. Era stato molto carino e gentile farla dormire sul letto, se non l'avesse fatto a quest'ora si sentirebbe uno straccio, e soprattutto si sarebbe ritrovata il mal di collo.

<< Ho pensato di dormirci io... >> continuò lui << … ma- >>

<< Grazie >> lo interruppe << Va bene. Infondo abbiamo solo dormito, non c'è nulla di male >> era incredula per quello che stava per dire... << Se a te non crea problemi dormire con me, non ne crea a me, alla fine sono solo altre due notti >> non aveva da preoccuparsi, Gaara era un ragazzo educato, gentile, non era un pervertito. Per questo si era permessa di dirlo. Sperava solo di non pentirsene.

<< Capisco. Non c'è nessun problema >>

  


❧❧❧

  


Alle 10:30 arrivarono davanti all'edificio dell'Hokage, trovando già Kankuro e TenTen intenti a parlare molto vicini, e Sakura giurò di aver visto la coetanea accarezzare il braccio del marionettista con uno strano sorriso sulle labbra. Ad ogni passo verso di loro, li guardava sempre più confusa, fin quando si fermarono, notando TenTen ritirare velocemente la mano, nascondendola dietro la schiena << Che succede? >> chiese. Perchè era ovvio che stava succedendo qualcosa.

<< Niente >> la castana strinse le labbra per nascondere un sorriso.

Se stava cercando di nascondere qualcosa, lo stava facendo davvero male, perchè anche Akamaru da migliaia di chilometri di distanza avrebbe annusato che stava accadendo qualcosa di strano.

<< Eccovi >>

La voce di Naruto li interruppe.

Il biondo al fianco di Shizune, puntò lo sguardo sui quattro davanti a se, provando a scrutare qualche cambiamento, e quando posò gli occhi su TenTen e Kankuro, gli sembrò di scorgere qualcosa << Vogliamo entrare? >>

  


❧❧❧

  


Appena Gaara, Kankuro, Naruto e Shizune entrarono nella sala conferenze, chiudendosi la porta dietro, lei e TenTen si spostarono nella balconata esterna, davanti alla porta dove stavano gli altri.

TenTen iniziò a canticchiare a bocca chiusa, guardando il panorama del villaggio.

Era sconcertata, mai aveva visto o sentito canticchiare TenTen, per di più con un sorriso e un'espressione contenta e felice. Il che voleva dire solo due cose, o stava per avere inizio la quinta guerra Ninja, o senza rendersi conto era stata vittima di qualche Tsukuyomi Infino << Ok. Ora mi dici che diavolo sta succedendo >>

La castana girò lo sguardo sempre con il sorriso sulle labbra << Oh Sakura... >> sospirò sognante.

Ok, ora le faceva paura, sembrava di vedere Ino mentre sognava ad occhi aperti.

<< È successo tutto così in fretta... >>

Che cosa? Che cosa era successo così in fretta?

<< Non so come dirlo >> arrossì imbarazzata.

Sakura era sempre più curiosa << Oh insomma, dillo e basta >>

Sospirò ancora << L'ho fatto >>

Oh, ma certo, ora era tutto chiaro... Ma la prendeva in giro? << Che cosa TenTen, che cos'è che hai fatto? >>

La castana si guardò intorno per vedere se ci fosse qualcuno nelle vicinanze << Sesso. Ho fatto sesso >> parlò a bassa voce con un certo imbarazzo.

Sakura era rimasta basita a quella rivelazione. Come- Cosa- Chi- << Con chi? >>

<< Ovvio no? Con Kankuro >> sorrise nel nominarlo.

Aveva la bocca spalancata, incredula. Ok, di sicuro Neji si stava rivoltando nella tomba. Cioè, dai, tutto si aspettava, ma TenTen e Kankuro, non l'avrebbe mai detto << Cosa? Ma come è successo? >>

<< Allora, ieri sera, dopo essere tornati a casa, mentre sfilavo i miei kunai dal cinturino dei miei sandali... >>

Certo, perchè era del tutto normale indossare kunai ad una festa d'addio al nubilato.

<< … lui ha incominciato a fissarmi, talmente tanto che mi sono ritrovata con il cuore che batteva impazzito. A quel punto si è avvicinato e mi ha detto “adoro come sfili i kunai dai tuoi sandali”, e lì mi è scattato qualcosa dentro. Ci siamo guardati per qualche secondo, finché ci siamo lanciati l'uno sull'altra, baciandoci >> sospirò sognante << E poi ho sentito un calore, un emozione strana, che mi ha fatta muovere insieme a lui, fino a trovarci sul letto e fare sesso >>

Continuava a tenere la bocca spalancata.

<< E ti dirò di più, stamattina mi ha detto che gli piaccio >> sorrise contenta.

Ora ne era certa, era sicuramente sotto l'effetto dello Tsukuyomi Infinito, non c'era altra spiegazione << Non posso crederci >>

<< Credimi, non me lo aspettavo nemmeno io, ma è successo, e sono davvero contenta. Kankuro mi piace davvero >>

Ma se a malapena lo conosceva. _Mah..._

<< E invece te? >>

Il cambio d'espressione della castana non le piaceva per niente << Io cosa? >>

<< Ma dai Sakura... tu e Gaara... >> 

<< Io e Gaara? No. Non provare nemmeno a pensarci. Lui è solo mio ospite, e poi... >> le immagini di lui mezzo nudo e bagnato le apparirono in testa. _Ma porc-_. Si schiarì la voce << Non mi piace >> cercò di nascondere l'imbarazzo.

TenTen la scrutò confusa.

<< Possiamo parlare d'altro? >> doveva chiudere quel discorso, subito.

  


  


<< Bene, e con questo abbiamo concluso >> finì di parlare Naruto << Shizune porta questi ordini al mercato, vedi di iniziare lo scambio commerciale con Suna >>

Shizune annuì prendendo i fogli.

Appena vide Shizune uscire dalla stanza conferenze, fermò subito Kankuro e Gaara prima che si alzassero dalle poltrone << Un momento >>

<< C'è dell'altro? >> domandò Gaara.

Naruto lo osservò scrutandolo, cercando qualche indizio, ma Gaara sembrava sempre il solito. Spostò quindi lo sguardo su Kankuro, notandolo più rilassato e con un certo sorrisetto sulle labbra. Beccato << Come vi trovate nei vostri attuali alloggi? >>

Ci fu un momento di silenzio, fin quando Gaara non aprì bocca per primo << Sakura è ospitale, ma è evidente che non sono abituato a convivere con qualcuno che non sia Kankuro o Temari >>

Naruto nascose un sorriso divertito. Conoscendo Sakura, immaginava che anche lei non fosse abituata a convivere con un'altra persona, soprattutto se era un uomo, per di più il Kazekage << Allora vedila come un'esperienza positiva per imparare qualcosa, sono certo che ne ricaverai qualcosa... >>

Gaara era bravo quando si trattava di comandare un villaggio, una nazione, o un esercito, ma quando si trattava di singole persone, soprattutto se amiche, faticava a comprendere certi atteggiamenti o nel gestire certe situazioni, e proprio non si spiegava come fosse possibile. Era sempre stato abituato ad avere a che fare con Temari e Kankuro, e raramente con le altre persone, e doveva ammettere che voleva imparare a stare più a contatto con queste ultime, per capirne le differenze. Per questo dava ragione a Naruto, stando in casa di Sakura, e in sua compagnia, avrebbe sicuramente imparato qualcosa.

<< E tu Kankuro? >>

<< Tutto bene, grazie >> rispose sbrigativo mentre deviava lo sguardo da quello dell'Hokage.

Naruto faticava a nascondere il divertimento che provava nel vedere la sua faccia imbarazzata << Non sono così scemo... hai per caso messo in pratica quello di cui abbiamo parlato ieri sera? >>

Kankuro arrossì un po', restando con lo sguardo fisso in un punto indefinito della stanza.

Gaara guardava il fratello un po' incuriosito.

<< L'hai fatto >> ridacchiò << Allora... com'è stato? >>

<< Non so di cosa parli >> fece finta di nulla.

<< Non c'è nulla di male... siamo solo io, te e tuo fratello. Puoi dirlo, dai >> cercò di persuaderlo.

Alla fine il castano sospirò rassegnato, e poi in verità aveva voglia di raccontarlo a qualcuno << Ok, ho fatto sesso con TenTen. Ed è stato incredibile >>

Gaara si sorprese a quella rivelazione << Ti sei approfittato di lei? >>

<< Ma per chi mi hai preso? >> gli fece una smorfia << È stato consenziente >>

Naruto ridacchiò soddisfatto.

<< Spero non sia un problema... >>

<< Oh no, figurati. Siete due adulti, potete fare tutto quello che volete >> il biondo annuì sorridendo.

<< Sì, infatti. E pensa, abbiamo parlato parecchio subito dopo il sesso, e anche stamattina. Lei mi piace davvero >>

<< Sono davvero contento >> parlò ancora Naruto con un sorriso.

<< E comunque abbiamo finito qui? Vorrei andare con lei a mangiare qualcosa >>

Il biondo ridacchiò ancora, non vedeva l'ora di raccontarlo a Temari e Ino << Sì abbiamo finito >>

A quel punto il marionettista si alzò << Bene. Allora ci vediamo domani al matrimonio >>

Appena il castano uscì dalla stanza, anche Gaara si alzò, seguito da Naruto.

<< Gaara... >> lo chiamò prima di farlo uscire << Siamo amici, giusto? >>

<< Certo >> che domande faceva? 

<< Posso farti una domanda personale? >>

Annuì senza problemi.

<< Pensi mai di sposarti? O comunque di trovarti una compagna? >>

Era un po' sorpreso dalla domanda, ma immaginava che fosse dovuta al fatto che Temari si stesse per sposare e che ora Kankuro si era trovato una ragazza << Non è il mio primo pensiero >>

L'Uzumaki accennò una smorfia << Sì, certo, in quanto Kage lo capisco. Però dai, sei anche un uomo, e non ci credo che anche quando sei in procinto di andare a dormire, pensi alle missioni da affidare o ad altre scartoffie... >>

<< No infatti >> in effetti in quei momenti, non pensava a nulla. Da quando gli avevano estratto Shukaku, aveva iniziato a dormire, ma aveva ottenuto un certo senso di vuoto, e non gli veniva da pensare a niente << Non penso a nulla >>

<< Ok, lo capisco. Ma non senti nemmeno il bisogno di sentire la presenta di una donna, che ti dia affetto? E non parlo dell'affetto fraterno di tua sorella >> era sempre meglio specificare.

Gli sembrava strano che Naruto si interessasse così tanto a lui, ma probabilmente era solo il suo modo di essergli amico. In ogni caso aveva capito cosa stesse cercando di dirgli << Non mi sono mai interessato a cercare una compagna, non ne trovo un motivo. E anche volendo non riesco a provare nulla per nessuna >>

<< In verità, di motivi ce ne sarebbero parecchi... >> ma non sarebbe stato lì ad elencarli tutti << Però... ti piacerebbe provare interesse per qualcuna? >> lo guardò scrutandolo meglio.

<< Mi piacerebbe, sì. Ma in ogni caso non so come funziona tutto questo... probabilmente devo ancora incontrare la persona giusta che mi faccia provare quello che provi tu per Hinata >> da quando Temari si era fidanzata con Shikamaru, aveva pensato e cercato di capire cosa avesse spinto la sorella a mettersi insieme ad un Ninja di Konoha, e da lì aveva pensato a Naruto che poco dopo aveva sposato Hinata; Naruto era sempre stato il suo punto di riferimento, il miglior Ninja che conosceva, e si era domandato diverse volte cosa provasse nei confronti della Hyuga, o meglio, sapeva cos'era, era l'amore, quel sentimento tanto complesso e particolare che ancora adesso stava cercando di capire. Aveva compreso che il tenere ai suoi fratelli o agli amici come Naruto e Lee, era una sorta di amore, era più che altro un affetto sincero, ma quello che stava ancora cercando di capire era l'amore che univa una coppia, come lo era Naruto e Hinata, o Temari e Shikamaru... no, quello ancora non lo conosceva, e ultimamente era diventato curioso di scoprirlo, solo che non sapeva come fare.

Naruto si mise l'indice e il pollice sotto il mento, pensando a cosa dirgli, doveva indirizzarlo verso Sakura, altrimenti di questo passo non avrebbe risolto nulla << Gaara, posso darti qualche suggerimento a riguardo? >>

Proprio quello che gli ci voleva << Certo >>

<< Hai detto che non riesci a provare interessa per nessuna... e se il problema fosse che non osservi le ragazze in modo giusto? >>

Inclinò appena le testa, provando a capire cosa volesse dire.

<< Secondo me hai solo bisogno di osservare meglio chi ti è attorno... per esempio, dato che nell'ultimo giorno sei sempre stato con Sakura, cosa ne pensi di lei? >>

  


_Temari, dopo aver visto Sakura in crisi, era dubbiosa per il successo del piano. Certo, era stato senz'altro bellissimo vedere Gaara prendere in braccio la rosa, ma era ovvio che il suo era stato solo un gesto gentile << Non credo che funzionerà >>_

_<< Cosa? >> domandò Naruto._

_<< Sakura e Gaara. Lei ha ancora dei pensieri su Sasuke, non guarderà mai mio fratello >>_

_<< No Temari >> si intromise Ino << Lo farà invece. È vero che magari ha ancora qualche pensiero per Sasuke, ma lei lo sa bene che è una causa persa, è naturale che mezza sbronza lo nomini ancora, è stato il suo chiodo fisso per anni. Conosco molto bene Sakura, e sono sicura che ha solo bisogno di qualche gesto affettuoso o parola gentile da parte di Gaara, anche se vederlo mezzo nudo sarebbe l'ideale >> ridacchiò << Ma non credo che succederà. Quindi ci vogliono i modi più dolci >> sospirò._

_<< Mio fratello che manifesta affetto? Credimi, è più probabile che nevichi a Suna >>_

_<< Ma non ha mai nevicato a Suna >> parlò Kiba._

_<< Appunto >>_

_Ino sorrise in modo sghembo << Allora Temari, manda subito un messaggio a Suna, dicendo di prepararsi alla bufera, perchè ho un'idea, e credimi stavolta funzionerà >>_

_Shikamaru sospirò esasperato. Quando Ino si metteva in testa qualcosa, non la fermava nemmeno l'apocalisse._

_<< Sentiamo, che idea avresti in mente? >> domandò Naruto._

_<< Semplice, bisogna far innamorare prima Gaara di lei, e per farlo... tu >> indicò proprio Naruto << … dovrai spronarlo >>_

_<< Io? Ed esattamente cosa dovrei fare? >>_

_<< Domani hai una riunione, approfittane per rimanere solo con lui. Prima di tutto chiedigli cosa ne pensa di Sakura, e non come ninja, ma come donna... >>_

  


_Sakura..._ Cosa ne pensava di lei? << È un ninja straordinario, forte e intelligente >>

<< Sì certo, ma intendo fisicamente, come la trovi? >>

Fisicamente? Non si era mai messo ad osservarla attentamente << È visivamente di bell'aspetto >>

  


_<< E se non ottieni una risposta soddisfacente, dovrai consigliarlo di guardare Sakura con più attenzione... hai capito cosa intendo >> annuì._

  


Naruto sospirò, Gaara si esprimeva senza emozione << Ok, ascoltami Gaara, perchè non provi ad osservarla meglio... >>

<< In che senso? >>

<< Soffermati a guardarla, per esempio: i suoi capelli, i suoi occhi, le sue labbra, il suo corpo. E poi magari prova a capire che effetto ti fa... >>

  


_<< Se avrà un esito positivo, si renderà conto di provare qualcosa per Sakura >>_

_<< Ma come fai a esserne certa? >> chiese Shikamaru dubbioso e scettico._

_<< Perchè io ho fatto così per rendermi conto che mi piaceva Ino >> Sai sorrise cingendo la vita alla moglie._

_Ino ricambiò il sorriso al marito << Esatto >> poi ritornò a guardare gli altri << Solo dopo ha iniziato a corteggiarmi >> sospirò sognante a quei ricordi._

_Il Nara si grattò la guancia un po' confuso._

_<< E poi dai siamo sinceri... Sakura è davvero bellissima, anche il Ninja più freddo se ne accorgerebbe >> Ino annuì sicura di quello che diceva._

_<< Ehm... Ino... non ne sarei così sicura, dato che Sasuke ha preferito un'altra... >> gli fece ricordare Kiba._

_Ino gli fece una smorfia << Oh ma insomma, perchè devi rovinare sempre tutto? >>_

_Temari si sporse in avanti << Ino, sei sicura che funzionerà questo piano? >>_

_La Yamanaka incrociò le braccia al petto e annuì sicura di se << Dobbiamo solo provarci >> le fece l'occhiolino._

  


Apprezzava il consiglio che gli stava dando Naruto, era davvero un amico, ma la domanda gli sorgeva spontanea << Perchè dovrei guardare proprio Sakura? >>

Naruto deglutì la saliva silenziosamente, avendo il timore di far scoprire che sotto a tutto questo c'era un piano. Doveva trovare una giusta risposta per non destare sospetti. Si schiarì la voce per prendere tempo << Perchè è sempre con te in questi giorni, è un buon modo per capire se riesci a provare qualcosa per le donne >>

In effetti aveva senso quello che diceva, Sakura era sempre presente, e poteva osservarla come diceva Naruto, infondo non aveva poi altro da fare in questi giorni, non aveva nemmeno da pensare alle scartoffie e le missioni da affidare, a quello ci pensava il maestro Baki in sua assenza. Ne avrebbe approfittato per capirne di più sulle donne, e anche cercando di trovare le risposte che cercava << Grazie Naruto, apprezzo molto quello che fai per me. Farò come mi hai consigliato >>

Naruto annuì << Figurati >> meno male che non lo aveva sgamato. Lo vide dargli le spalle per uscire, e ne approfittò per sorridere soddisfatto.

  


_<< Se tutto andrà come dico, Gaara si innamorerà di Sakura. Solo a quel punto lui cercherà di avvicinarla con gesti affettuosi e parole dolci, a quel punto lei non potrà che rendersi conto di avere davanti qualcuno che può renderla felice >> sorrise sognante verso il cielo stellato._

_Anche Temari sorrise alle parole di Ino._

_Il Nara chiuse gli occhi incredulo bel vedere quelle due bionde sognare ad occhi aperti._

_<< Perchè devo farlo proprio io? >> domandò Naruto._

_<< Perchè per Gaara, tu sei il suo amico più fidato, e poi tra Kage ci si intende >> Ino fece l'occhiolino._

  


Appena uscirono dalla sala conferenze, notarono Sakura girata di spalle dall'altra parte del corridoio, sulla balconata a guardare fuori.

Gaara mise subito in pratica il suggerimento di Naruto, osservandola da lontano, appoggiata con i gomiti alla ringhiera, i suoi capelli rosa si muovevano leggeri con la brezza, le punte sfioravano le sue spalle. Doveva ammettere che era piacevole osservare come quei fili rosa ondeggiavano. Poi la vide girarsi, accorgendosi di lui e Naruto.

<< Avete finito? >> chiese camminando verso di loro.

Lo sguardo fu rivolto al suo viso in automatico, osservando le sue labbra muoversi nel parlare, erano sottili e umide, poi si spostò sugli occhi, grandi e verdi.

<< Sì >> rispose Naruto << Stavo pensando, dato che è ora di pranzo... vi va di venire a casa mia a mangiare? Sono sicuro che a Hinata farà piacere >>

<< A me va bene >> poi spostò lo sguardo su Gaara, notandolo guardarla. Perchè lo stava facendo? Era confusa << Gaara? >>

<< Sì? >>

<< Ti va di pranzare con Naruto e Hinata? >>

<< Certo >> annuì verso Naruto.

<< Bene >> Naruto nascose un sorriso divertito.

  


❧❧❧

  


<< Davvero? >> Hinata sorrise a quella notizia appena appresa.

<< Sì, sembrerebbe che quei due si piacciano sul serio >> Sakura, al suo fianco, finì di informarla di TenTen e Kankuro.

La Hyuga alzò lo sguardo verso il marito, davanti a lei, dall'altra parte del tavolo, scorgendo un mezzo sorriso sghembo. Il piano che stavano svolgendo lui, Ino e Temari, sembrava stare funzionando, era piuttosto sorpresa. Doveva ammettere che era anche contenta che TenTen avesse trovato qualcuno. Chissà invece Sakura...

<< Non me lo aspettavo così tutto in una volta, ma se lei è contenta, mi fa piacere >> Sakura sorrise verso la corvina.

Gaara dall'altra parte del tavolo, la guardava; teneva le bacchette ferme con le dita sulla ciotola di riso, mentre parlava e sorrideva con Hinata, sembrava serena e a suo agio nel parlare con l'amica.

Naruto dette un'occhiata a Gaara, al proprio fianco, e nascose un sorriso nel vederlo osservare Sakura, proprio come gli aveva suggerito. Sperava che il piano di Ino funzionasse, perchè sinceramente gli avrebbe fatto piacere vedere Sakura felice al fianco di qualcuno che l'amasse davvero, ed era convinto che Gaara poteva darle davvero l'amore che cercava.

  


Un quarto d'ora dopo, avevano finito di mangiare, Hinata e Sakura si erano portate davanti al lavabo in piedi, mentre chiacchieravano e lavavano le stoviglie usate. Mentre Naruto e Gaara erano rimasti seduti nelle loro postazioni, con in vista le due ragazze a qualche metro.

Il biondo notando le due sagome femminili di spalle, gli venne automatico abbassare lo sguardo sui fondoschiena delle due kunoichi, naturalmente guardava quello della moglie in particolare, ma aveva dato un'occhiata anche a quello di Sakura, pensando subito a Gaara. Gli fu spontaneo accennare un sorriso malizioso e inclinare la testa verso l'amico << Gaara... >> lo chiamò a bassa voce.

Anche il rosso inclinò la testa verso di lui, non capendo però perchè aveva iniziato a parlare piano.

<< Una cosa che può aiutarti a capire se ti piace una ragazza è osservarle il fondoschiena... naturalmente non puoi farti vedere che glielo guardi, altrimenti potrebbe pensare che sei un pervertito. Però può aiutarti a capire... >> lo persuase.

Può aiutarlo a capire... si ritrovò ad alzare lo sguardo sulle sagome delle due ragazze, fermandolo sul fondoschiena di Sakura; quest'ultima aveva indosso la sua solita divisa rossa, con una cintura nera e larga sulla vita, e dei pantaloncini neri sotto, aveva una vita stretta, e delle curve non troppo eccentuate, ma sinceramente femminili. Non sapeva esattamente cosa provasse, ma doveva ammettere che era visivamente piacevole da osservare.

<< Naruto, tu- >> Sakura nel girarsi notò i due guardarle.

Gaara e Naruto alzarono subito lo sguardo sul viso della rosa, il biondo deglutì la saliva silenziosamente sperando che non li avesse colti in flagranza << Cosa? >>

Un po' sospettosa assottigliò gli occhi verso Naruto, ultimamente il migliore amico era parecchio strano, ed era quasi certa che stava confabulando qualcosa, solo non sapeva cosa << Stavo pensando che più tardi potremmo andare alla locanda Naka a prenderci un Tè... se non sei troppo impegnato- >>

<< Sono impegnato >> si affrettò a dire. Doveva lasciarla sola con Gaara, non poteva essere sempre in loro compagnia, si schiarì la voce << Sono molto impegnato >> ripeté con più calma << Lo sai, ho tante scartoffie da firmare e approvare >>

Dopotutto immaginava << Va bene >> poi si rivolse alla Hyuga al proprio fianco << Hinata vieni con noi? >>

La corvina spostò lo sguardo quanto bastava per poter dare un'occhiata al marito, notandolo fare un lieve cenno di negazione con la testa, immaginava che voleva che Sakura e Gaara rimanessero da soli, in effetti era meglio così. Ritornò a guardare Sakura << Mi dispiace Sakura, ma ho diverse commissioni da fare per conto del mio Clan >> le sorrise più sinceramente possibile.

Sakura fece una lieve smorfia << Va bene >> poi si portò avanti verso i due Kage << Gaara ti va di prendere un Tè più tardi? >>

<< Volentieri >>

Sakura annuì << Ottimo >>

Gaara poi si alzò dalla postazione << Posso usare il bagno un momento? >>

Hinata fece un mezzo inchino << Certo. Ti mostro dov'è >> gli fece cenno con la mano di seguirla.

Sakura seguì con lo sguardo i due attraversare il corridoio e sparire dietro l'angolo, e solo a quel punto si rivolse a Naruto con una smorfia << Naruto... giuro che tutta questa storia me la paghi >>

Lui sorrise nervosamente, un po' intimorito da lei, ormai sapeva molto bene il gusto dei suoi pugni, ma la sua indole maliziosa prevalse << Perchè? >> domandò accennando un sorriso malizioso.

<< Ma ti sembra normale affidarmi il Kazekage? Per colpa tua ci devo dormire insieme >> incrociò le braccia al petto tenendo la smorfia sul viso.

Oh ma bene, quindi avevano davvero dormito insieme << Suvvia Sakura, ci devi solo dormire insieme... >> fece una pausa scrutandola meglio in volto << … o forse c'è qualcos'altro che ti turba? >> voleva capire se c'era dell'altro.

Sakura arrossì lievemente al ricordo di Gaara mezzo nudo nel bagno << No, nulla >> si affrettò a dire.

La cosa lo incuriosiva ancora di più, c'era qualcosa sotto, lo vedeva dall'espressione imbarazzata dell'amica. Si avvicinò a lei punzecchiandole un braccio con un dito, incuriosito << Dai Sakura, che succede? >>

Quell'aria da scemo che Naruto teneva la infastidiva, era insopportabilmente imbarazzante, le faceva pensare in continuazione alla scena nel bagno, e questo la faceva arrossire ancora di più. Per questo per finirla lì gli aveva sganciato un leggero pugno nello stomaco << Smettila di infastidirmi >> gli disse con una smorfia imbarazzata.

Naruto si piegò in due dal dolore << Ma perchè mi devi sempre picchiare? >>

Nel mentre Gaara e Hinata erano ritornati nella sala, notando una Sakura imbronciata con le braccia incrociate al petto, e un Naruto con le lacrime agli occhi che si lamentava borbottando parole incomprensibili. Ormai una classica scena di quei due, che fece ridacchiare Hinata e accennare un sorriso divertito a Gaara.

<< Andiamo Gaara, Naruto è molto impegnato oggi >> si avviò andando verso l'uscita tenendo l'espressione imbronciata sul viso. Poi si rigirò verso la Hyuga con un sorriso sincero << Grazie per il pranzo, Hinata >>

<< Ma ti ho invitata io a pranzo >> si lamentò Naruto con una smorfia.

Hinata rise delicatamente << Ma figurati >>

  


❧❧❧

  


Dopo aver fatto una lunga passeggiata per le vie di Konoha, si erano quindi avviati verso la locanda Naka. Sakura mentre camminava al fianco di Gaara aveva notato che diverse ragazze, tra adolescenti e coetanee sorridevano e chiacchieravano sia timidamente che euforiche verso di loro, in particolare rivolte a Gaara. Sapeva che lui aveva varie Fan in giro per il continente, era apprezzato e amato da tutte loro, essendo Kazekage, bello, gentile e soprattutto single. Era senza dubbio un ottimo Kazekage, probabilmente il migliore di tutti i Kage, anche meglio di Naruto in certi aspetti; bastava pensare al suo meraviglioso e incoraggiante discorso ai Ninja all'inizio della Quarta guerra Ninja. Comunque doveva ammettere che, in effetti, era un bel ragazzo, era più uomo rispetto all'ultima volta che l'aveva visto, ovvero due anni prima, al matrimonio di Naruto e Hinata. Non aveva mai avuto modo di conoscerlo bene, essendo di due nazioni diverse, e lui essendo il Kazekage, risultava difficile spostarsi, e lei non era più stata a Suna da tanti anni. Però lo considerava un amico, e quel poco tempo che fin'ora aveva trascorso insieme a lui, doveva ammettere che non era affatto male la sua compagnia, non era rumoroso, non era invadente e nemmeno noioso. E poi non si vantava nemmeno, ne tanto meno cercava di attirare l'attenzione, e per questo lo ammirava.

<< Kazekage-sama! >> un gruppetto di ragazzine si portarono davanti a loro, interrompendo il loro tragitto << Mi fa un autografo? >>

<< Anche a me! Anche a me! >> saltellarono le altre.

Non era la prima volta che veniva assalito da delle ragazzine, ormai era diventato normale ritrovarsi difronte a loro, non gli davano fastidio, o almeno fin quando non diventavano troppe e gli andavano troppo vicino. Prese la penna di una delle ragazzine e iniziò a firmare sulle figurine dove era fotografato.

Sakura lo guardava, era gentile, anche Naruto aveva molte Fan, ma ne ricordava molte di più prima che si fidanzasse con Hinata, ora aveva Fan di entrambi i sessi, infatti era più stimato come Hokage. Anche Gaara era stimato, ma era evidente che erano molte le Fan di sesso femminile.

<< Gaara-kun! Posso chiedere se ha già una ragazza? >> domandò una di loro.

<< No, non ce l'ho >> rispose sincero e tranquillo. Ultimamente l'argomento era diventato sempre più presente nella sua vita.

Le ragazze urlarono di gioia << Kyaaa! >>

Sakura dovette tapparsi le orecchie a quelle urla stridule. Pensare che una volta era anche lei così...

<< Vorresti averla? >> domandò un'altra curiosa e molto interessata.

Vorrebbe averla? Fino a poco tempo prima avrebbe risposto di no, o che gli era indifferente, ma dopo la chiacchierata con Naruto, iniziava ad interessarsi al legame di coppia, era seriamente interessato a scoprire quell'amore che ancora non conosceva << Sì, mi piacerebbe >>

Inevitabilmente le urla delle ragazzine esplosero di gioia, tanto da attirare l'attenzione di tutta la strada.

Sakura, nonostante le odiose urla, era rimasta colpita da quell'affermazione, non sapeva che uno come Gaara fosse interessato ad avere una ragazza, cioè, lo aveva sempre visto così posato e a modo, autoritario, lo aveva sempre immaginato solo un Leader, concentrato solo sul gestire il suo Paese. Evidentemente le cose erano cambiate anche per lui, infondo tutti i loro coetanei si stavano sposando e accompagnando, sì, tutti tranne lei...

<< Io faccio parte del Clan Aburame e- >>

<< Io del Clan Yamanaka >>

Tutte parlavano sopra l'altra e tutte si facevano notare, elogiando i loro Clan, facendosi notare.

Gaara a malapena capiva cosa dicevano, ma più le guardava e più voleva andarsene, erano troppo chiassose, e sinceramente non gli interessavano. Insomma non cambiava proprio nulla da queste Fan a quelle di Suna.

_Oh Santi Kami_. Sakura alzò gli occhi al cielo scocciata, ne aveva avuto abbastanza delle loro grida, così senza pensarci due volte prese per il polso Gaara << Andiamo Gaara >> notò le ragazze guardarla male << Avete avuto il vostro autografo, e state facendo perdere tempo al Kazekage, è molto impegnato >> non era vero, ma almeno le zittì in un attimo.

<< Uffa >> si lamentarono.

Sakura lo tirò un po', iniziando a camminare lungo il loro tragitto, superando le Fan.

Il rosso rimase un po' confuso dalla scena di Sakura, ancora una volta lo stava trascinando per il villaggio. Però ne era grato per aver trovato una scusa per svignarsela.

Solo dopo qualche istante si accorse che teneva ancora stretto il polso di Gaara, così glielo lasciò immediatamente con un leggero imbarazzo << Scusami >>

<< In verità ti devo ringraziare, stava iniziando a diventare fastidioso stare in mezzo a quelle ragazze >>

_Davvero?_

<< Mi fa piacere che mi apprezzino, ma dopo un po' diventa troppo pressante >> spiegò.

In effetti se fosse al suo posto, molto probabilmente la penserebbe uguale << Allora ti ho salvato >> sorrise divertita.

Alzò lo sguardo e vide il suo sorriso, notando come il suo viso si era fatto più bello, che cosa strana << In un certo senso, sì >> gli venne spontaneo accennare un sorriso.

  


❧❧❧

  


<< Onorevole Kazekage >> il cameriere della locanda gli fece un inchino << Cosa vi posso portare? >> guardò i due seduti al tavolo.

<< Del Tè al gelsomino >> parlarono all'unisono i due.

Lei e Gaara si guardarono per un breve istante, avevano chiesto la stessa identica cosa e questo la fece sorridere.

<< Due Tè al gelsomino >> il cameriere si segnò l'ordine sul blocchetto << Ve li porto tra un paio di minuti >> fece un altro inchino e se ne andò.

<< Anche a te piace il Tè al gelsomino >> affermò con un sorriso lei.

<< È il mio preferito >>

<< Anche il mio. Per questo volevo venire qui... >> fece poi una smorfia un po' rattristita << Il gelsomino nella nazione del Fuoco non cresce molto... se in questa locanda fanno il Tè è perchè la proprietaria ha un piccolo giardino dove lo fa fiorire >>

<< A Suna li coltiviamo nelle serre, ne siamo pieni >>

Era stata nelle serre di Suna, diversi anni fa, proprio quando stava elaborando l'antidoto contro il veleno di Sasori, ricordava di aver visto anche il gelsomino tra le varie erbe e fiori, ma non aveva fatto caso a quanto ce ne fosse, era stata troppo impegnata a lottare contro il tempo per curare Kankuro. In effetti Suna era conosciuta, non solo per la sabbia e il deserto, ma anche per le loro immense serre, dove coltivavano ogni specie di pianta << È bello che abbiate così tante piante >>

<< Come ben sai, ognuna di loro ha le sue proprietà. E il gelsomino lo facciamo fiorire solo per il Tè >>

<< Mi piace come gestisci il tuo villaggio >> sorrise.

Gaara trovava Sakura diversa, cioè, non sapeva se era lei a esserlo con lui, o se era lui a vederla in modo differente, in ogni caso gli faceva piacere, era davvero piacevole stare in sua compagnia.

<< Ecco a voi il Tè >> il cameriere appoggiò i due bicchieri vuoti davanti ai due, si rivolse infine al Kazekage << Vi ho portato anche dei Marron Glacé, so che le piacciono >> appoggiò un piattino al centro del tavolo.

Gaara era stupito come le informazioni sui suoi gusti culinari arrivassero alle locande degli altri paesi << Grazie >>

A quel punto versò il Tè nei bicchieri e appoggiò la teiera accanto al piattino di Marron Glacé << Se avete bisogno di altro, sono al vostro servizio >> fece l'ennesimo inchino e infine se ne andò.

<< E così ti piacciono i Marron Glacé >> Sakura sorrise mentre ne prendeva uno dal piattino.

La osservò mentre si portava il dolce alle labbra, trovando la cosa incantevole... << Sì, molto >> … ne osservava il movimento delle labbra mentre masticava la piccola castagna, e per qualche strana ragione si ritrovò a pensare che Sakura era... bella. Sì, era davvero bella, ora che la guardava con più attenzione, i suoi capelli rosa come i petali di ciliegio, e quegli occhioni verdi come la giada, risaltavano in modo particolare. Non era che le altre volte non ci avesse fatto caso, sapeva benissimo di che colore avesse i capelli e gli occhi, ma a guardarla da più vicino, in un'altra situazione e in un altro luogo, la cosa cambiava. Iniziava a pensare che i suggerimenti di Naruto stessero funzionando, anzi, ne era praticamente certo. Stava iniziando a sentire qualcosa, a capire cosa gli piaceva di una donna...

<< Cosa ti piacerebbe mangiare stasera? Vorrei cucinare qualcosa che ti possa piacere... >>

I pensieri di Gaara furono interrotti dalla sua voce << Non disturbarti. Va bene qualsiasi cosa >>

<< Insisto. Dai, avrai pure un piatto preferito >>

Se la metteva così... << I ventrigli di pollo >>

<< Oh, ottimo >> sorrise << E ventrigli siano >>

  


❧❧❧

  


Erano infatti passati dal mercato per procurare gli ingredienti per la cena, quando per strada incrociarono Temari e Shikamaru con delle buste regalo tra le mani.

<< Hey Temari, Shikamaru >> salutò la rosa.

La bionda nel vederli sorrise spontaneamente << Hey Sakura, Gaara >> era bellissimo poter vedere il fratello passeggiare accanto a Sakura, a quanto sembrava non si comportavano da coppia, quindi dedusse che il piano era ancora in atto, o almeno sperava.

Si fermarono gli uni davanti agli altri.

<< Credevo aveste finito con i preparativi >> parlò Sakura.

<< Infatti, abbiamo finito. Questi sono solo alcuni regali provenienti da Kiri >> spiegò la bionda.

Shikamaru intanto sospirò solo al fatto che sapeva del piano di Ino, e solo il semplice fatto che aveva davanti Gaara, che era il Kazekage e volendo avrebbe potuto sotterrare Konoha con la sua sabbia, e Sakura, che era una Sennin con una forza disumana, non lo faceva stare poi così a suo agio.

<< Hai saputo di tuo fratello Kankuro e TenTen? >> provò a chiedere Sakura.

Sapeva già tutto, dato che Naruto poche ore prima l'aveva informata, ma con Sakura volle fare la finta tonta, per non destare sospetti, soprattutto da parte di Gaara << Che cosa? >>

Shikamaru corrugò la fronte verso la futura moglie.

<< Ora stanno insieme >> la informò.

<< Davvero? Ma che bella notizia >> sorrise.

<< I dettagli però te li fai raccontare da TenTen >> fece una smorfia.

<< Perfetto. Sono così contenta. Gaara, tu non sei contento? >>

<< Se a lui sta bene, va bene anche a me >> sinceramente non gli aveva mai fatto ne caldo ne freddo che cosa facesse Kankuro, ma ora sembrava che ne fosse felice.

Poi Temari abbassò lo sguardo sulla busta bianca che era appesa dalla mano di Sakura << E invece voi? Cosa fate di bello? >>

Sakura notando Temari guardare la busta si apprestò a parlare << Oh, questa è la cena per stasera. Stiamo tornando a casa dato che sta per fare buio >> poi l'idea... << Volete unirvi a noi? Faccio i ventrigli di pollo >>

I ventrigli di pollo? Era un'ottima cosa che lei cucinasse il cibo preferito di Gaara, magari avrebbe contribuito a far rendere conto al fratello che brava donna era Sakura, la donna giusta per lui. Avrebbe rifiutato a prescindere per lasciarli da soli, ma ora lo avrebbe fatto con più motivazione << Ti ringrazio Sakura, ma siamo a cena da sua madre >> fece cenno con la testa verso Shikamaru.

Il Nara corrugò ancora la fronte alla bugia di Temari, era ovvio che tentasse di lasciarli da soli a tutti i costi. Era proprio ostinata a voler sistemare suo fratello con Sakura. _Che gran seccatura..._

<< Ma certo, ovvio >> sorrise.

<< Magari un'altra volta >> aggiunse ancora la bionda.

  


❧❧❧

  


Era incredibilmente colpito dall'aspetto dei ventrigli appena cucinati da Sakura, erano invitanti ed emanavano un profumo delizioso << Li cucini spesso? >>

<< In verità no, li ho fatti solo una volta, anni fa >>

Era ancora più colpito << Non voglio che ti sforzi nel fare cose che non sei abituata a fare >>

<< Oh no, non mi sforzo. Anzi, mi fa solo piacere cucinare qualcosa che ti piace, sei mio ospite >> annuì con un sorriso.

Apprezzava molto il pensiero che aveva avuto per lui nel cucinargli il suo cibo preferito, era davvero una brava ragazza, cortese e gentile << Grazie >>

<< Figurati >>

  


La cena che aveva preparato Sakura era stata semplicemente squisita, talmente tanto che aveva pure fatto il bis, facendo sorridere soddisfatta Sakura. In quel momento lei stava lavando i piatti, girata di spalle, davanti a lui ancora seduto. Osservava la sua sagoma in piedi, e pensava a quella strana voglia di conoscere quel sentimento ancora sconosciuto. Pensare che tanti anni fa era colmo d'odio e assetato di sangue, l'amore a quei tempi non era altro che una menzogna. Ma poi... dopo la lotta contro Naruto, aveva cambiato modo di vedere le cose; avendo percepito i sentimenti del biondo, quel giorno aveva aperto gli occhi alla luce, volendo conoscere quel sentimento chiamato _amore_.

  


_Un giorno, anch'io, conoscerò l'amore..._

  


Sempre quel giorno, ricordava proprio di Sakura, quando si era gettata di fronte a Sasuke, con un kunai in mano. Nello stato folle in cui era stato sottomesso da Shukaku, era stato ciò che aveva visto. In quel momento, tutto era sparito, Naruto, Sasuke, Temari, tutti spariti. Tutto quello che aveva visto era il suo sguardo di giada fissarlo dritto negli occhi, determinato, protettivo e intenso. Si era buttata nonostante sapesse che sarebbe stata colpita, e molto probabilmente anche morta, eppure l'aveva fatto lo stesso, per amore. Le aveva fatto ricordare suo zio Yashamaru, facendolo ritornare debolmente in se per un momento, evitando per un soffio di ucciderla. Questo ricordo lo fece dispiacere << Mi dispiace >>

Sakura si girò di un quarto con ancora con le mani insaponate di detersivo << Cosa? >> non capiva di cosa parlasse.

<< Quel giorno... nella foresta. Ti ho colpita, avrei potuto ucciderti... >> le ricordò abbassando un po' la testa.

Scosse appena la testa a quelle parole, aveva capito subito a quale momento si riferiva, era passato così tanto tempo, e all'improvviso lui rivangava il passato. Perchè? Però, in effetti, dopo quell'evento, non avevano avuto modo di parlare, semplicemente erano diventati alleati per merito di Naruto, non ci aveva più pensato, un po' perchè i suoi pensieri erano sempre stati occupati da Sasuke e tutto quello che accadeva a Naruto, e un po' perchè non riteneva necessario parlarne, infondo si era sistemato tutto. Si girò completamente, in modo da poterlo guardare meglio, facendo due passi in avanti, non badando alle costanti gocce che cadevano dalle sue mani << Gaara, è passato così tanto tempo... non ci penso nemmeno più. E poi, ora non sei più quello di quel giorno... >>

Alzò lo sguardo sul suo. Vero, non era più quello di quel giorno, e anche se aveva sempre avuto Shukaku al suo interno, era riuscito a dominarlo, era riuscito a comprendere l'affetto di un fratello o un amico. Ancora meglio quando gli avevano estratto Shukaku. Però, ora che l'aveva davanti, sentiva il bisogno di scusarsi lo stesso << Lo so. Però, volevo dirtelo ugualmente >>

Non immaginava che Gaara fosse cambiato così tanto, certo, lo aveva notato già da tempo, ma non avrebbe mai creduto di sentirlo scusarsi per qualcosa di così lontano, qualcosa che lei riteneva già bello che sepolto. Ma era piacevole sentirlo parlare così, con lei, e aveva capito che lui glie l'aveva detto solo per sentirsi meglio, Gaara era proprio cambiato moltissimo. Questo suo aspetto sentimentale era davvero bello. Per questo sapeva cosa voleva sentirsi dire << Ti ho già perdonato da tanto tempo >> gli sorrise sincera.

La fissò incantato da quelle parole, ma soprattutto da quel sorriso. Inspiegabilmente sentì qualcosa nel suo petto, un calore mai provato prima d'ora, qualcosa di stranamente avvolgente e piacevole.

<< Oh, ma che sbadata >> Sakura si accorse di aver fatto una piccola pozzanghera di acqua e detersivo sul pavimento.

Gaara se ne accorse e istintivamente prese un tovagliolo dal tavolo, alzandosi subito dopo.

Nel mentre lei indietreggiò verso il lavabo per asciugarsi le mani, poi notò Gaara avvicinarsi all'acqua per terra << No, non ti preoccupare. Vado a prendere lo straccio per il pavimento >> si incamminò verso l'uscita della cucina, ma nel appoggiare il piede nudo si accorse troppo tardi che c'era un'altra pozzanghera, e inevitabilmente scivolò, perdendo l'equilibrio in avanti.

Gaara la vide troppo tardi scivolare davanti a lui, ritrovandosela addosso, cadendo all'indietro.

_Dannazione_. Credeva di sentire l'impatto a terra più duro, ma quando riaprì gli occhi capì perchè quello che sentiva sotto di lei era morbido. Sgranò gli occhi vedendo Gaara sotto di lei.

<< Stai bene? >> le chiese.

Annuì nell'immediato, guardandolo poi in quegli occhi color acquamarina chiari, i quali risaltavano in una maniera affascinate in quei contorni neri. Sinceramente li trovava davvero bellissimi. Spostò poi lo sguardo sul kangi che aveva tatuato sulla fronte, 愛_,_ _amore_, non sapeva perchè ma aveva una strana voglia di toccargli quella cicatrice, ma si trattenne.Poi si accorse che la teneva per i fianchi, come se l'avesse afferrata nell'impatto, mentre lei si era appoggiata alle sue spalle. Si accorse anche che lui aveva manipolato la sabbia per attutire il colpo sotto se stesso. E solo dopo aver osservato tutte queste cose si accorse di quanto fosse vicina a lui, il suo corpo toccava completamente il suo, le loro gambe erano incrociate, il loro visi erano ad una spanna di distanza, e questo la imbarazzò. Non sapeva se era più imbarazzata per aver inchiodato il Kazekage sul pavimento della cucina, o se per sentire il suo corpo caldo addosso, provando uno strano e inaspettato senso di eccitazione. Si meravigliò di se stessa.

La guardava in quegli occhi di giada, e ne rimase enormemente colpito da quanto fossero belli, talmente tanto da sentire ancora quella strana sensazione di calore nel petto, però più forte, con un'inspiegabile battito cardiaco accelerato, sembrava completamente coinvolto e incantato da lei. Non comprendendo appieno questo tipo di emozione, provò a percepire ogni sfaccettatura che lei gli dava, voleva comprendere... A parte il suo viso bellissimo, i suoi capelli rosati cadevano morbidamente verso il basso, solleticandogli con le punte il collo, le sue mani da medico gli sostavano sulle spalle con una certa delicatezza, mentre lui le teneva i fianchi stretti, percependo il calore del suo corpo, provando un certo piacere fisico. Infine, per ultima cosa, la sua coscia premeva non troppo pesantemente contro la parte più intima, e non seppe come mai una strana sensazione ancora più intensa lo attraversò come una scarica, percependo un inaspettato desiderio fisico.

Sakura all'improvviso sentì qualcosa indurirsi contro la propria coscia, anche il Ninja più stupido avrebbe capito di cosa si trattava... _Oh Kami_. Ne era certa, non aveva dubbi, quella cosa che premeva contro di lei era l'erezione di Gaara. Inutile dire che arrossì violentemente, e con una velocità che non credeva di avere si tirò su in piedi << M-Mi dispiace >> balbettò con lo sguardo sul pavimento.

Gaara si aiutò ad alzarsi con la sabbia ancora sotto di lui. Si rese conto del cambio d'espressione di Sakura, capendo che fosse in difficoltà per qualcosa << Non- >>

Sakura si schiarì la voce prima che lui potesse dire qualcosa, non voleva sentire nulla, non voleva rendere la cosa ancora più imbarazzante più di quanto non lo fosse già << Vado a prendere lo straccio per i pavimenti. Tu vai pure a dormire, se ti va >> si dileguò in un batter d'occhio dietro la porta.

Gaara era rimasto un po' confuso dall'atteggiamento di Sakura, e quando stava per uscire dalla stanza, guardò in basso e si rese conto della protuberanza evidente che sporgeva dai pantaloni. _Oh_. Allora quella sensazione di prima era...

  


_<< E come fai a capire se sei attratto da qualcuno? >> chiese Gaara._

_<< Te ne accorgi quando il tuo pene si eccita, ovvero si alza e si indurisce da solo >>_

  


Ora aveva capito. Quindi, tutte quelle sensazioni che aveva provato erano vere, provava attrazione verso Sakura, probabilmente lei se ne doveva essere accorta per reagire così. Però sentiva che c'era dell'altro, qualcosa di più forte, perchè prima di quello aveva sentito il cuore battere in modo diverso... Facendo un attento esame, nell'ultima giornata aveva iniziato a vedere Sakura in modo diverso, la trovava più bella, si era reso conto che la sua compagnia era più che piacevole, e infine la attraeva anche fisicamente... Si era reso anche conto che si era ritrovato a guardarla anche involontariamente, praticamente tutto di lei attirava la sua attenzione, quindi dedusse solo una cosa... aveva iniziato a sentire quel sentimento, l'_amore_.

  


Quando tornò in cucina, Gaara non c'era più. Fortunatamente le aveva dato retta, doveva essere andato a dormire. Ripensare all'accaduto di un momento prima, l'agitava ancora, era stato di un'imbarazzante terribile. Non aveva mai sentito un pene addosso, e per quanto coperto, lo aveva sentito molto bene. Era rimasta sorpresa nel sentirlo, non si sarebbe mai aspettata da Gaara, cioè, ok, era un uomo anche lui, era anche normale, era ovvio che lui avesse reagito così, si era eccitato. Appunto, eccitato. Capiva che per un uomo, ritrovarsi addosso una donna era particolarmente stimolante... bè, se doveva essere sincera con se stessa, anche lei aveva provato un certo senso di eccitazione.

Strofinò lo straccio a terra con decisione, con insistenza.

Oh, ma insomma, era ovvio che si fosse eccitata, non aveva mai avuto un uomo a così tanta vicinanza, cioè dai, era fatta di carne anche lei. Il fatto stava che era così imbarazzante, lui era il Kazekage, era suo ospite, e c'era stato questo incidente sul pavimento...

Strofinò ancora, esasperata e in costante imbarazzo.

Quindi... non bastava averlo visto mezzo nudo e completamente bagnato, doveva anche cadergli addosso e sentire la sua erezione contro la coscia. Bene, le figure di merda aumentavano sempre di più, assieme all'imbarazzo e all'attrazione che aveva verso di lui... sì, perchè ormai l'aveva capito, ed era inutile negarlo a se stessa... Gaara non era solo una brava persona, gentile, educata e rispettosa, con il quale stava molto bene in compagnia, era anche davvero molto bello e dannatamente sexy. _Santi Kami_. Ora capiva ancora meglio perchè aveva tutte quelle Fan in giro per il continente.

Strofinò ancora, con più forza, tanto da non rendersi conto di aver messo troppa forza, tanto da crepare le piastrelle << Dannazione >> _ma perchè tutte a me?_

Non capiva bene cosa le stesse succedendo, sapeva solo che non le piaceva per niente. Sospirò avvilita, confusa e frustrata. Chissà se lui la vedeva strana, se si era accorto che aveva provato uno strano desiderio fisico nei suoi confronti, sperava proprio di no. Gaara era così difficile da capire, si sentiva curiosa di sapere cosa avesse pensato in quel momento, cosa pensasse ora, ma si vergognava troppo per poter chiedere. Probabilmente era meglio non saperlo, non voleva peggiorare la situazione e addossarsi altro disagio.

  


Gaara, dopo aver indossato il pigiama, si era sdraiato a pancia in su. Pensava al momento in cucina, ai nuovi pensieri su Sakura, praticamente si era ritrovato a conoscere il sentimento che legava Naruto a Hinata, o almeno così credeva... perchè la verità era che non sapeva se era corrisposto. Infatti la curiosità sul rapporto che lei aveva con Sasuke era diventato ancora più insistente nella sua testa, era curioso di sapere cosa lei provasse ancora per l'Uchiha, e se anche ormai l'aveva dimenticato, poteva avere lui l'onore di stare con lei? Lei poteva innamorarsi di lui? Sospirò. Queste emozioni, per quanto belle erano anche pesanti e frustranti.

Sakura entrò in camera, con già il pigiama addosso, notando Gaara ancora sveglio, e questo la fece agitare di conseguenza. Aveva sperato che lui dormisse. A questo punto sperava che non iniziasse a parlarle, perchè era già imbarazzante dormire insieme nello stesso letto, ancora di più dopo l'incidente in cucina. Si mosse così verso il proprio lato del letto, infilandosi sotto le lenzuola.

Girò la testa quanto bastava per guardarla, mentre si sistemava sdraiata sul fianco, dandogli le spalle. Voleva dirle quello che aveva provato, no, quello che provava per lei, magari potendo capire se anche lei poteva provare lo stesso << Sakura- >>

Un altro senso d'imbarazzo la pervase nel sentirla nominare. Decise di zittire subito la questione << Gaara... >> lo interruppe prima che potesse continuare << Ti prego, non ne voglio parlare >>

Continuò a fissarle la chioma rosa per diversi istanti, come incantato. Se lei non voleva parlarne, allora non le avrebbe parlato, la rispettava. A questo punto avrebbe pensato al da farsi il giorno dopo, in un modo o nell'altro le avrebbe confessato quello che provava per lei, perchè ora ne era convito, si era innamorato di Sakura.


	3. Risposte

_Missione d'Amore_

  


_Risposte_

  


  


Konoha, il giorno del matrimonio.

  


Stesa su un fianco, aprì lentamente gli occhi, trovando sul campo visivo la sveglia che faceva quasi le 8:30. Praticamente avrebbe suonato da lì a pochi minuti, così la spense direttamente buttando la mano sul pulsante in alto. Finalmente era arrivato il giorno del matrimonio di Shikamaru e Temari, e- _Un momento..._

Si mosse sul materasso, voltandosi dall'altra parte, appoggiando l'avambraccio per mantenersi alzata con il busto. E infatti eccolo lì, Gaara. Solo pensare a Temari le aveva fatto ricordare che in quei giorni stava ospitando suo fratello, per giunta il Kazekage. Era già abbastanza strano che lui fosse a casa sua, ancora più strano era il fatto che dormivano insieme, nel suo letto, matrimoniale, e da soli. Per non parlare dell'imbarazzante momento della sera precedente; perchè di certo non si poteva dimenticare di essergli caduta addosso, ritrovandosi completamente sopra di lui.

Dormiva a pancia in su, con la testa leggermente girata verso di lei, il suo respiro era silenzioso e i contorni neri degli occhi erano più evidenti, i piccoli ciuffi vermigli gli solleticavano la fronte in modo disordinato. Si ritrovò ad osservargli il tatuaggio sulla parte sinistra della fronte, il kangi, era consapevole che per lui aveva un significato profondo; una volta Temari le aveva raccontato di come se lo era procurato e di tutta la storia drammatica che lo aveva travolto da bambino. Gaara aveva sofferto in passato, come Naruto e Sasuke. Oltre a essere stato un Jinchùriki, successivamente era stato rapito e ucciso dai membri di Akatsuki, e infine riportato in vita grazie alla vecchia Chiyo. Grazie a quest'ultima aveva avuto una seconda possibilità di vita, ma non solo lui, anche lei stessa l'aveva avuta, perchè sarebbe morta senza di lei. Se ci pensava bene, entrambi erano lì, vivi e vegeti solo grazie alla vecchia Chiyo.

Scosse improvvisamente la testa, distogliendo quei ricordi. Sinceramente non sapeva perchè aveva iniziato a pensarci, e nemmeno perchè lo stava fissando così tanto. Per questo aveva mosso lo sguardo in modo spontaneo, e giurava di non averlo spostato apposta _lì_, perchè si era soffermata proprio in quel punto, dove sembrava pronunciarsi un po' da sotto le lenzuola. Arrossì, e non solo per essersi ritrovata a fissarlo, ma anche per aver ricordato l'incidente sul pavimento, dove lo aveva sentito molto bene sulla coscia.

Decise di spostare di nuovo lo sguardo, riportandolo sul suo viso, notando stavolta che aveva gli occhi aperti. Le si bloccò il respiro. Sperava che non l'avesse colta in flagrante nel guardargli le sue parti basse, perchè altrimenti avrebbe fatto l'ennesima figura di merda.

Gaara aveva aperto gli occhi proprio nel momento che la vide spostare lo sguardo sul suo viso, meravigliandosi di trovare appena sveglio i suoi occhi verdi su di lui. Doveva essersi appena svegliata anche lei, ed era davvero bella con i capelli spettinati << Buongiorno >>

Non sembrava ne sorpreso ne confuso, quindi dedusse che fortunatamente non l'aveva notata mentre guadava altrove << Buongiorno Gaara >>

La guardava in viso, accertandosi che quello che aveva provato la sera precedente era stato vero. E... lo era stato sul serio, perchè ancora adesso sentiva lo stesso calore nel petto, intenso e piacevole, che gli faceva battere il cuore più forte del normale. Voleva dirle qualcosa, ma non sapeva come iniziare il discorso, per di più era come incantato dai suoi occhioni verdi.

Erano passati diversi secondi senza dirsi nulla, solo a guardarsi negli occhi, il che era diventato imbarazzante, soprattutto perchè continuava a tornarle in mente l'incidente del pavimento, e la visione di lui mezzo nudo. Arrossì e subito mosse la testa per non fargli notare il rossore sulla faccia, fino a muoversi sul letto per scendere da esso << Vado a preparare la colazione >>

La vide oltrepassare la soglia della porta. Sospirò drizzando la testa in modo corretto. Voleva dirle che provava dei sentimenti per lei, ma sinceramente non sapeva se faceva bene a dirglieli e basta, dato che il nome dell'ultimo Uchiha gli ronzava in testa come una mosca fastidiosa. Si sentiva insicuro, un po' timoroso di sentirsi dire che lei invece era innamorata ancora di Sasuke. E di certo lui non era mai stato ne insicuro ne timoroso, e questo quasi lo infastidiva. L'amore faceva davvero quest'effetto? Lo aveva sempre pensato e visto dagli altri come una cosa bellissima, senza problemi e pensieri contrastanti, non immaginava ne sapeva che ci fossero così tante cose da scoprire su questo sentimento. Già, era proprio inesperto su questo argomento, ma proprio per questo lo incuriosiva a volerlo scoprire in tutte le sue sfaccettature.

  


Sakura lo vide passare per il salotto, per dirigersi in bagno. Almeno stavolta sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto aprire la porta del bagno. Nel preparare il Tè, pensava a quanto avrebbe voluto prendere a pugni Naruto. Era colpa sua se si ritrovava in quella situazione imbarazzante. _Quel baka me la pagherà, shannaro!_

  


❧❧❧

  


Gaara si presentò in cucina, già pronto per andare alla cerimonia. Lo sguardo fu attirato dalla crepa sul pavimento, proprio nel punto dove la sera prima erano caduti. Che ci faceva una crepa sul pavimento? Era confuso. In ogni caso non aveva importanza. Spostò subito lo sguardo, notando Sakura versare il Tè in una tazza, per poi guardarlo, notando come i suoi occhi si erano spalancati.

Sakura era rimasta incantata dall'eleganza del vestito che indossava, era un completo grigio chiaro con ricami ornamentali bordeaux e d'oro nelle cuciture, gli stava splendidamente addosso, talmente tanto bene che gli valorizzava il fisico, dalle spalle, all'orlo dei pantaloni, era semplicemente perfetto.

Si accorse che il Tè nella tazza era arrivato all'orlo, iniziando a trasbordare << Sta uscendo >> la informò.

_Sta uscendo? Cosa?_ Nel chiedersi a cosa si riferisse, si ricordò del Tè. Scosse la testa per la distrazione e raddrizzò il polso con la teiera << Oh Kami >> da quando era diventata così distratta?

  


Dopo aver pulito e sistemato il disastro, era andata a prepararsi per la giornata, lasciando Gaara a finire di fare colazione.

Si era portata sotto l'acqua tiepida della doccia, facendola scorrere sui capelli e scendere sul corpo. Mentre si godeva quel rilassante momento, senza volere aveva iniziato a pensare ai discorsi all'addio al nubilato di Temari.

  


_<< Siete rimaste solo voi vergini e single... >> parlò Ino << Cioè dai, pure Lee si è trovato la ragazza >>_

_<< Con questo che vorresti dire? >> domandò TenTen._

_<< Voglio dire... datti da fare, o un giorno la scelta sarà tra un brutto ubriacone e un pazzo omicida >>_

  


Aveva capito che Ino lo diceva in modo scherzoso, ma era anche vero, sapeva benissimo che era rimasta una delle poche single, e ovviamente vergini, - bé ora TenTen non era più del Club -, non che fosse così scandaloso esserlo, però per una come lei che aveva la visione di farsi una famiglia tutta sua, era decisamente indietro rispetto agli altri. Ormai erano tutti accompagnati, e la maggior parte era già sposata. Cioè, persino Lee e Sai si erano sposati. Sospirò. Il fatto era che aveva aspettato tre anni per il ritorno di Sasuke, nella speranza che lui potesse ricambiare il suo amore... ma invece non era andata così.

  


_<< Ciao Sakura >>_

_Sasuke era davanti a lei, con sempre la solita espressione pacata sul viso, bello come non mai. Si era fatto crescere i capelli sul un lato del viso, così da poter coprire l'occhio con il Rinnegan, era cresciuto e diventato più uomo dall'ultima volta che l'aveva visto, circa due anni e mezzo fa << Sasuke... >> era rimasta senza fiato, emozionata._

_Solo quando si accorse di una sagoma femminile alle spalle dell'Uchiha, riconoscendola riprese fiato. Notando che però insieme a loro non c'erano gli altri membri del vecchio Team di Sasuke, una sensazione di ansia iniziò a invaderla per tutto il corpo, ritrovandosi a deglutire la saliva._

_<< Ciao Sakura, quanto tempo... >>_

_Era Karin, che le sorrideva, e anche fin troppo. Aveva avuto modo di conoscerla un po' dopo la Quarta guerra Ninja, scoprendo i sentimenti che aveva per Sasuke. Era per questo che in quel momento aveva capito cosa le si era presentato davanti. Un dolore al petto la colpì come se Sasuke l'avesse appena trafitta al cuore._

  


Sospirò. Erano passati mesi da quel giorno. Sasuke era il passato ormai... doveva guardare avanti. Se lo era imposto e promesso, perchè anche lei voleva essere felice come tutti i suoi amici, trovando l'amore della propria vita, per formare una famiglia.

  


_<< Dai ragazze, guardatevi un po' intorno, ci deve essere qualcuno che vi piace >> parlò stavolta Temari._

  


Era facile parlare quando lei o Ino, o tutte le altre amiche avevano già qualcuno. Pure TenTen ora aveva qualcuno. Non era facile capire se le piaceva qualcuno, d'altronde era una ragazza con gusti particolari, dato che le era sempre piaciuto uno come Sasuke, con la tendenza all'omicidio, distaccato e inavvicinabile sentimentalmente. Certo, dopo la guerra, era tornato quello di un tempo, anzi, era diventato anche meglio, era sereno, pacifico e amichevole.

Uscì dalla doccia, e si avvolse nell'asciugamano. Nell'alzare lo sguardo sullo specchio, vide riflesso l'asciugamano usato da Gaara appeso alla parete alle sue spalle. _Gaara..._

Gaara... A dirla tutta anche lui un tempo era proprio come Sasuke, erano entrambi stati avvolti dall'oscurità, per poi trovare la luce grazie a Naruto. In effetti erano più simili di quanto immaginasse. Ultimamente, da quando lo stava ospitando, aveva potuto conoscerlo meglio. In tutti questi anni era la prima volta che ci stava a stretto contatto, e si domandava perchè non fosse successo prima. Lo trovava un ragazzo gentile, altruista, amichevole...

Bello.

Sexy.

Single...

Scosse la testa, mentre si guardava allo specchio, notando che era arrossita ancora. _Oh Kami..._ lui era il Kazekage. E perchè arrossiva così frequentemente negli ultimi giorni?

Non sapeva da quando aveva iniziato a vederlo in quel modo, anche se probabilmente era stato durante la giornata precedente. Sì, ormai era consapevole che gli piaceva, infondo era cresciuto davvero bene, bé chiunque lo noterebbe, a qualunque ragazza piacerebbe...

Si osservò ancora allo specchio, ripensando a quando era caduta su di lui, alle sue mani ferme sui fianchi, al suo viso così vicino, ai loro corpi aderenti l'uno sull'altro, e alla sensazione di eccitazione che aveva avuto. Per non parlare di quando aveva sentito la sua erezione sulla coscia, ritrovandosi ad osservarlo anche la mattina stessa mentre dormiva. Tutto questo la faceva sentire accaldata, con il cuore a mille.

_Oh santi _Kami. Si appoggiò i palmi delle mani sulle guance calde, stupita da quei pensieri, ma soprattutto da quell'emozione. Era attratta da lui? Aveva avuto una sensazione la sera precedente, mentre puliva il pavimento, ma non le aveva dato molto peso. Ma ora stava iniziando a realizzare...

  


❧❧❧

  


Neanche farlo a posta, il vestito che aveva scelto in precedenza per il matrimonio era color lavanda, con ornamenti floreali dorati e bordeaux, era pure coordinata a Gaara. Sembrava che il mondo lo facesse apposta a darle questi segni.

Si guardò allo specchio dell'armadio; il vestito aveva delle sottili spalline, la scollatura era casta, lasciando libere le clavicole davanti e le scapole dietro, e scendeva in una morbida campana fino a poco sopra le ginocchia, mentre una fascia bordeaux le fasciava la vita con un morbido fiocco sulla schiena.

Prendendo un respiro profondo uscì dalla camera. Vide subito Gaara di profilo mentre guardava ancora una volta le foto incorniciate sulla mobilia. Ora che il pensiero di trovarlo attraente le era ronzato in testa, si ritrovò a confermarlo; era davvero affascinante, e la attraeva fisicamente, ma non solo questo, gli piaceva proprio lui come persona.

Gaara sentendo del movimento e intravedendo la sagoma di Sakura al proprio fianco, spostò lo sguardo. Si ritrovò a spalancare gli occhi, incredibilmente incantato e meravigliato da tanta bellezza. Sakura poteva davvero diventare così bella con un vestito diverso addosso?

E lei distolse subito lo sguardo verso un punto indefinito della casa, costringendosi nel fare l'espressione più normale che poteva, cercando di nascondere alla bene meglio l'imbarazzo nell'essere osservata.

Solo dopo qualche istante, si decise a parlare << Sakura sei- >>

Il suono del campanello lo interruppe quasi subito.

Per qualche ragione sconosciuta, esitò per un istante, ma poi si mosse per andare verso l'ingresso. Sapeva che Ino e Sai sarebbero passati, per andare poi insieme alla cerimonia, e in effetti erano in perfetto orario.

Aprì la porta.

<< Hey Sakura >>

<< Ciao ragazzi >>

Ino vedendo Gaara avvicinarsi a loro, alle spalle di Sakura, accennò un sorriso sornione << Abbiamo interrotto qualcosa? >>

Sussultò leggermente sul posto con le guance arrossate. Avendo davanti la migliore amica, le fu spontaneo reagire con superiorità, con lei era sempre una sfida continua, anche se oramai da anni era solo verbale, e in ogni caso non le avrebbe dato la soddisfazione di vincere << No >> incrociò le braccia e spostò la testa distogliendo lo sguardo da lei.

L'altra sorrise divertita.

  


❧❧❧

  


Gaara camminava al fianco di Sai, osservando Sakura di spalle davanti a lui a qualche metro di distanza. Le piaceva come la gonna si muoveva mentre camminava, era quasi ipnotizzato. Era stupito come cose del genere attraevano la sua attenzione, e va bene che era un ottimo ninja osservatore, ma questo era bizzarro. Dedusse che faceva tutto parte del fatto di essersi innamorato di lei, non c'era altra spiegazione.

Sai accorgendosene sorrise. Sembrava che il piano di Ino stesse davvero funzionando.

  


<< Tutto ok all'ospedale? >> Sakura voleva assicurarsi che la situazione all'ospedale fosse sotto controllo.

Ino alzò gli occhi al cielo << Sì Sakura, è tutto sotto controllo. Ma tu pensa a riposarti e rilassarti >>

Sospirò << Hai ragione. Ma lo sai che è più forte di me >>

Continuarono a camminare lungo le vie di Konoha. Man mano che si avvicinavano al punto d'incontro le strade si affollavano sempre di più.

<< Comunque... ho saputo di TenTen e Kankuro >>

<< Immagino che tu lo sappia già, sei sempre la prima a sapere le cose, chissà come mai... >>

Sorrise fiera << Fa parte dell'essere un ottimo ninja >>

Corrugò la fronte. Semmai faceva parte di essere una pettegola curiosa.

<< Non è bellissimo che abbia trovato l'amore? >>

<< Si frequentano da un paio di giorni, non credo sia amore >>

<< E chi lo dice? Ci sono persone che si innamorano subito >> ribatté.

<< Vero. Ma credi sia il caso di TenTen? Insomma, mi ha detto che hanno fatto sesso. E lo hanno fatto la prima sera che Kankuro è arrivato >> abbassò la voce a quella parola << Non credi che prima ci voglia un po' di frequentazione per capire di amare qualcuno? >>

Si trattenne nel ridere << Senti, non tutti sono uguali. C'è chi prima si frequenta per del tempo, e chi non perde tempo e vanno subito al sodo, ma in ogni caso se si desiderano va bene. TenTen e Kankuro sembrano davvero felici insieme, li ho incrociati ieri mentre tornavo dall'ospedale, e credo che siano seriamente innamorati l'uno dell'altra >>

In effetti quando il giorno prima aveva visto TenTen, le era sembrata davvero contenta, ed era davvero felice per lei. Sinceramente aveva sempre pensato che il sesso fosse una fase importante del rapporto, cioè, per una persona come lei stessa, ancora vergine e che voleva crearsi una famiglia, conservava questa fase fisica per la persona che amava, che sarebbe diventata suo marito e il padre dei suoi figli. Non era una di quelle che considerava il sesso superficiale, per lei era importante, voleva farlo con qualcuno che amava, e che ricambiava.

Se TenTen e Kankuro si erano trovati subito, le faceva davvero piacere, erano stati fortunati. Il problema era lei stessa, Sasuke era ormai un'opzione scartata, l'amore per lui ormai era svanito con la speranza di averlo, lui non l'aveva mai ricambiata, e non l'avrebbe mai fatto.

Mentre adesso sembrava che avesse un'importante interesse per Gaara... non comprendeva ancora chiaramente cosa provasse per lui, stava cercando di capirlo. In ogni caso, il problema rimaneva sempre lo stesso, voleva essere ricambiata. E non credeva che il semplice fatto che si fosse eccitato su di lei la sera prima, fosse un motivo per pensare il contrario; qualsiasi ragazzo in quella situazione si sarebbe eccitato, no? E comunque non voleva dire nulla, perchè era il sentimento che contava.

<< Ciao ragazzi >>

La voce di Naruto predominò su tutti gli altri già presenti davanti all'ingresso del parco. Era pieno di gente, ninja e civili di vari Paesi.

<< Sei davvero tu, o sei qui in forma di copia come tuo solito? >> gli chiese Ino.

<< Hey, non lo faccio così spesso >> brontolò.

<< È davvero lui >> sorrise divertita Hinata.

Naruto, ricordandosi della missione d'amore, spostò lo sguardo su Gaara e infine su Sakura, la quale lo stava guardando con una smorfia imbronciata sul viso. Probabilmente ce l'aveva ancora con lui per via delle allusioni maliziose che le aveva provato a farle intendere il giorno prima. Sorrise nervosamente.

<< Ciao ragazzi >>

Stavolta era stata la voce di Kankuro.

I presenti si girarono verso il marionettista, notandolo mano nella mano con TenTen. Praticamente tutti sorrisero nel vederli in quella situazione affettuosa.

TenTen arrossì lievemente nell'essere osservata dai propri amici.

<< Sì sì, stiamo insieme, non c'è bisogno di guardarci in quel modo con quei sorrisi da idioti >> parlò subito Kankuro.

Naruto e Ino si trattennero nel ridere.

<< Comunque, che ci fai ancora qui Gaara? Non dovresti raggiungere Temari? >> gli ricordò il fratello.

Lui annuì << Sì, credo che mi convenga andare >>

<< È in quell'edificio lì >> gli indicò Naruto.

Sakura lo seguì con lo sguardo, mentre si allontanava dal gruppo, per raggiungere l'edificio dall'altra parte della strada. Osservarlo non faceva altro che accertare quei pensieri che si era fatta in mattinata... Gaara gli piaceva sul serio, e questo era un problema...

I presenti, tranne Kankuro e TenTen, la osservarono mentre continuava a guardare in direzione di Gaara. Ino, con fare furtivo dette una gomitata al braccio di Naruto mentre sfoggiava un sorriso allusivo.

Nessuno diceva nulla, finché Kankuro con la fronte corrugata parlò << Che stiamo aspettando qui impalati? >>

Solo a quel punto Sakura spostò lo sguardo per guardare gli amici.

Naruto si schiarì la voce << Infatti, dovremmo andare >>

  


  


Temari si guardava riflessa nel lungo specchio della stanza, osservandosi se era tutto a posto prima di andare alla cerimonia << Come mi sta? >>

<< Temari... >> la chiamò attirando la sua attenzione << Credo di essermi innamorato di Sakura >> confessò.

L'espressione della sorella cambiò in un secondo, felicemente sorpresa. Lo era talmente tanto che le si bloccarono quasi le parole in gola << Tu... oh miei Kami... davvero? >> sfoderò un sorriso entusiasta.

<< Sì >> confermò.

<< Ma è meraviglioso >> l'entusiasmo si amplificò ulteriormente.

Gaara corrugò la fronte verso la sorella, un po' perplesso dalla sua reazione. Si aspettava qualche domanda più curiosa.

<< Aspetta... credi o lo sei? >>

Sospirò piano << Non capisco nulla di queste cose... >>

<< Prova a spiegarmi cosa provi >>

Sospirò << Lei... mi fa sentire bene, non faccio che guardarla e vederla bella, continuamente, mi fa battere il cuore in modo che non ho mai provato, e per di più sono attratto da lei fisicamente, mi fa- >>

<< Ok ok >> lo interruppe prima che potesse spiegare fin troppo dettagliatamente certe cose. Era stato abbastanza quello che aveva detto, era stato piuttosto chiaro. Il piano di Ino aveva davvero funzionato, era stupita. Sorrise sinceramente contenta << Gaara... tutte queste cose significano che sei davvero innamorato di lei >>

Gaara abbassò un momento lo sguardo, portandolo distrattamente sull'orlo del kimono di Temari che toccava il pavimento.

Non capiva perchè fosse così pensieroso << Che succede? >>

<< Stiamo parlando di Sakura. Lei è sempre stata innamorata di Sasuke... >>

Temari indurì un po' l'espressione sul fratello << Esatto, è stata >>

Solo a quel punto alzò di nuovo lo sguardo sulla sorella.

<< Gaara, fatti avanti, e se la questione di Sasuke non ti è chiara, cerca la risposta >> gli suggerì.

  


❧❧❧

  


Il gruppo entrò nel grande parco del villaggio, allestito con panche decorate di bianco e decorazioni floreali, al centro un sentiero fatto di fiori di ibisco rossi che portava ad un gazebo con altrettanti fiori che pendevano. Sotto di esso era situato un tavolo allestito da frutta, del sakè e tre tazze da cui avrebbero bevuto gli sposi come da tradizione. Infine due piccoli sgabelli decorati da teli bianchi dove avrebbero seduto sempre gli sposi. E infine il sacerdote che se ne stava in piedi e in attesa.

Sakura si sistemò in piedi davanti ad una delle panche dalla parte di Shikamaru, vicino a Ino e Hinata. Naruto, come Hokage, si era portato al fianco del sacerdote.

Il grande parco si riempì in pochi minuti, c'era parecchia gente proveniente dai vari Paesi, ma naturalmente prevalevano quelli del Fuoco e del Vento.

Quando tutti si sistemarono, la banda musicale iniziò a suonare una melodia piacevole, dando così ufficialmente inizio alla cerimonia. Infatti pochi istanti dopo dal fondo del sentiero fece ingresso Shikamaru accanto a sua madre Yoshino, entrambi con dei lunghi kimono, entrambi sul verde, a differenza che quello dello sposo era più decorato.

Quando i due arrivarono davanti al gazebo, la donna si spostò per sistemarsi in prima fila, lasciando il figlio in piedi rivolto verso la folla, davanti al sentiero di fiori.

E poi il vociare leggero delle persone presenti si animò. Sakura rivolse lo sguardo come tutti verso l'ingresso del parco. All'inizio del sentiero fecero la loro apparizione Temari e Gaara. Lei era bellissima, aveva un lungo kimono color sabbia con decorazioni floreali rosse e bianche, che faceva trascinare sui fiori mentre camminava.

Nell'avanzare verso il gazebo, i presenti non smettevano di bisbigliare commenti di apprezzamento verso la sposa e il Kazekage. E Sakura si ritrovò ancora a soffermarsi su Gaara, trovandolo particolarmente bello, e non sapeva se era l'atmosfera del posto o l'emozione del momento, ma un calore nel petto la colse quasi all'improvviso, continuando a guardarlo ormai arrivato davanti al gazebo. Probabilmente era il matrimonio che la faceva sentire così emozionata. Era così. Doveva essere così.

<< È bellissima, vero? >> parlò Ino al suo fianco.

Scosse la testa, ridestandosi parzialmente da quello stato, ricordandosi che aveva le due amiche al proprio fianco.

<< Sì, lo è >> rispose Hinata.

Ma ancora una volta lo sguardo seguì la sagoma di Gaara che si spostava per portarsi in prima fila, dalla parte di Temari. Era più forte di lei, ne era come attratta. Lo vide sistemarsi accanto a Kankuro, per poi girare la testa e il busto di un po' verso di lei. E in quel istante incrociò il suo sguardo, e il suo cuore iniziò a battere più forte, tanto da sorprenderla. Per quanto lontano, i suoi occhi verde acquamarina erano diventati più belli del solito, e la sua figura elegante quasi la intontiva.

Solo due secondi dopo lui si rigirò, per prestare attenzione alle parole del sacerdote.

Non era la prima volta che provava una cosa del genere, infatti era successo diversi anni addietro, con Sasuke, quando si era resa conto di essersi innamorata di lui. A quei tempi era una bambina, ma quella sensazione la ricordava bene, e poteva dire che era davvero molto simile. Era ovvio e naturale che provasse sensazioni diverse, ora era una giovane donna e le emozioni e i sentimenti erano più maturi. Era confusa e sorpresa da tutto questo, fino al giorno prima non si sarebbe mai aspettata una cosa del genere, eppure... eccola lì, con il palmo della mano appoggiato sul petto, a realizzare di essersi innamorata di lui. Perse il respiro. _Oh miei Kami..._

  


❧❧❧

  


La cerimonia di matrimonio era finita, e lentamente la folla di gente aveva iniziato a diramarsi, alcuni se ne sarebbero andati nelle proprie abitazioni, essendo venuti solo per assistere al matrimonio, gli invitati ufficiali invece si sarebbero trasferiti in un'altra zona del parco. Sakura aveva seguito Hinata, Ino e Sai, sapendo che Gaara e Naruto sarebbero arrivati alla fine con gli sposi.

Arrivati nel luogo del ricevimento, vide molti alberi di ciliegio in fiore sparsi per il parco, con diverse lanterne spente appese sui rami degli alberi, davanti a ciò ci stava un edificio su un unico piano, dove all'interno di esso avrebbero mangiato. 

Dopo una mezz'ora, si era seduta alla propria postazione, dove era stata assegnata da un biglietto riposto accanto al piatto, con il nome scritto sopra. Era al tavolo con gli amici più stretti di Shikamaru, dove avrebbe seduto anche Naruto. Mentre sembrava che Gaara si sarebbe seduto nel tavolo di fronte al loro, dall'altra parte del salone. Kankuro, Matsuri e altri shinobi della Sabbia erano già seduti a quel tavolo, con solo il posto vacante di Gaara accanto al fratello.

Ino accanto a lei non aveva potuto non notarla stranamente silenziosa e particolarmente agitata, dato che non faceva che guardarsi intorno e muovere il piede ripetutamente sul pavimento. Naturalmente non era scema da non capire che si trattava di Gaara, era ovvio visto che si era accorta che lo aveva guardato più di una volta e per del tempo << Tutto bene Sakura? >> si costrinse nel non sorridere troppo.

Girò lo sguardo verso la migliore amica << Come? >>

<< Ti vedo strana oggi. Sei silenziosa e... nervosa >> le fece notare con lo sguardo il suo piede.

Appena capì, smise di muoverlo e aprì bocca << Sto bene >>

Alzò un sopracciglio << Sicura? >>

Sapeva che non si sarebbe arresa, era ovvio che fosse un'altra di quelle sfide verbali << Il matrimonio mi ha emozionata molto >> sperava di aver vinto.

Il sorriso di Ino si fece sghembo << Dai Sakura, a me puoi dirlo... >> intensificò lo sguardo << Ti piace Gaara? >> le chiese abbassando la voce verso di lei, in modo che gli altri al tavolo non sentissero.

Colta nel segno. Le guance le si colorarono subito. Ovviamente Ino era scaltra, e non era nemmeno sorpresa che l'avesse capito, era la sua migliore amica, e avevano avuto la stessa lunga cotta per Sasuke, la conosceva molto bene. In più, quando si trattava di amore e argomenti simili, si accorgeva di tutto e la sua curiosità andava alle stelle << Cosa? >> fece finta di rimanere stupita alla domanda. Non voleva ammetterlo, perchè questa rivelazione preferiva tenersela per se; l'aveva appena capito lei stessa, e ancora non sapeva cosa avrebbe dovuto fare. Sapeva che ammetterlo a Ino, l'avrebbe scatenata nel darle suggerimenti di ogni tipo, spronandola nel farsi avanti. Ma non li voleva, perchè appunto non era sicura di cosa volesse fare con Gaara. Cioè, lui era suo amico, era il Kazekage, e non credeva che lui potesse avere interesse per lei.

<< Non fare la finta tonta. L'ho capito che è così >>

Era inutile continuare a negarlo, Ino non si sarebbe arresa fin quando non glie l'avesse ammesso. Sospirò rassegnata << Non è niente. È solo una piccola cotta... mi passerà appena lui se ne andrà a Suna >> o almeno era quello che sperava.

Ino sorrise con soddisfazione << Ma è una splendida notizia >>

<< No Ino non- >>

<< Gaara è perfetto per te. È bello, single ed è anche il Kazekage >>

<< Aspetta, non so se- >>

<< Non potresti chiedere di meglio >> continuò con occhi sognanti << Dovresti affrettarti prima che qualcuna te lo porti via >> la spronò infine.

Lo sapeva che andava a finire così.

<< Se vuoi posso darti qualche consiglio su come sedurlo >> la guardò maliziosa.

Sakura alzò gli occhi al cielo << Non voglio i tuoi consigli. Non voglio sedurlo, ne tanto meno conquistarlo >> parlò decisa. Era davvero questo quello che voleva?

<< Come? >> era confusa << Perchè? Non mi avevi detto tu che volevi andare avanti con la tua vita? >>

In effetti era vero, e non era cambiato nulla. Però non aveva più nessuna intenzione di struggersi per qualcuno che non ricambia. L'aveva fatto per anni con Sasuke, si era dichiarata apertamente due volte, e si era illusa quando le aveva dato un piccolo colpetto sulla fronte poco prima di andarsene, per poi alla fine tornare insieme a Karin. Era stanca dei sensi unici. Quindi sì, voleva trovarsi qualcuno, ma che almeno ricambiasse i suoi sentimenti. E figurarsi se Gaara la vedeva in modo romantico... Alla fine aveva deciso cosa fare << Non ne voglio più parlare, Ino. Siamo qui per festeggiare il matrimonio di Shikamaru e Temari >> chiuse il discorso.

Ino le fece una smorfia di disapprovazione. Aveva capito dal suo tono che aveva già preso la sua decisione, ma questo non l'avrebbe fermata nell'attuare il piano in atto. In un modo o nell'altro avrebbe portato a termine la missione.

  


  


  


Gaara camminava al fianco della sorella, la quale aveva Shikamaru dall'altro lato, e ancora dopo c'era Naruto. Erano appena usciti dal tempio dove avevano messo per iscritto l'unione della coppia, facendo da testimone insieme a Naruto. Era il giorno di Temari, ed era sinceramente felice per lei, infondo aveva sposato il ninja più intelligente che conosceva. Solo ora aveva appreso cosa li legava, solo ora che anche lui aveva iniziato a provare dei sentimenti d'amore per una donna, vedeva le cose con più comprensione.

Temari aveva dato un'occhiata a suo fratello, cercando di capire i suoi pensieri, ma invano, Gaara era indecifrabile. Desiderava poterlo vedere al fianco di Sakura, perchè pensava sul serio che insieme potevano essere felici. Nel spostare lo sguardo davanti a lei, notò un orologio da parete appeso ad una bancarella del mercato vicino << È quasi l'una, stiamo facendo attendere gli invitati. Sbrighiamoci >>

Shikamaru sospirò << Ci siamo appena sposati, possiamo permetterci di farci attendere >>

<< A me non piace far aspettare la persone. Quindi aumentate il passo >> ordinò decisa.

Il marito sospirò con una smorfia << L'ho davvero sposata? >>

Naruto e Gaara sorrisero divertiti.

Temari con un passo più avanti ai tre sorrise.

  


  


  


<< Sono così contenta per te TenTen >> sorrise Hinata.

<< Grazie. Sono davvero felice >> ricambiò il sorriso << Non me l'aspettavo, ma è così bello >>

<< Era ora >> si fece sentire Kiba allo stesso tavolo.

<< TenTen >> la chiamò Rock Lee al suo fianco << Sono sicuro che anche Neji ne sarebbe stato felice >>

<< Lo penso anche io >>

Sakura ascoltava gli amici al tavolo, facendola sorridere, ma anche pensare alla situazione in cui era. Anche se aveva deciso che avrebbe represso quei nuovi sentimenti, sapeva che non sarebbe stato facile, soprattutto se-

<< Sono arrivati >> esclamò qualcuno.

Sakura spostò lo sguardo verso l'entrata del locale. Lo vide e rimase incantata a fissarlo per diversi istanti, fin quando sentì la voce inconfondibilmente alta di Kiba. Sì, non sarebbe stato facile, soprattutto se Gaara era sempre nelle vicinanze...

<< Evviva gli sposi! >>

Urla di felicità e augurio tra gli applausi partirono subito dopo.

Shikamaru e Temari fecero un breve inchino agli invitati per ringraziarli, mentre si portavano verso il loro tavolo. I due Kage fecero lo stesso.

Naruto si sedette al fianco di Hinata << Ho troppa fame >>

<< Anche io >> annuì Choji dall'altra parte del tavolo.

Sakura si ritrovò ancora una volta ad alzare lo sguardo verso la sagoma seduta di Gaara, mentre il vociare degli amici faceva da sottofondo. Lo vide parlare al fratello, per poi vedere la sua testa girarsi verso di lei, ritrovando il suo sguardo puntato. Il cuore le iniziò a battere all'improvviso. Poi lo rivide rigirarsi in modo più composto, notando l'arrivo dei camerieri con il pranzo sui vassoi. Probabilmente Gaara aveva guardato nella sua direzione per vedere dove erano sistemati i suoi amici, e quindi compresa lei, dopotutto era normale, e poi lei era ancora la sua guida, magari voleva vedere dove fosse. Era lei che lo guardava per un altro motivo, e non voleva assolutamente farlo notare troppo in giro. Era già una spina nel fianco solo il fatto che lo sapesse la più pettegola di Konoha, ma sperava che in nome della loro amicizia non avesse iniziato a spettegolarlo in giro. Sospirò. Ma come diavolo c'era finita in quella situazione?

  


❧❧❧

  


Durante tutto il pranzo, era riuscita a non guardarlo più, se lo era imposta, un po' per non farlo capire agli amici al tavolo, ma soprattutto per non farlo capire a Gaara stesso. Sarebbe stato ancora più imbarazzante se lo avesse scoperto.

Anche quando si erano alzati tutti dalle postazioni per sgranchire le gambe e fare quattro chiacchiere, si era tenuta lontana da lui. Infatti quando lo aveva intravisto avvicinarsi con Kankuro al gruppo, si era allontanata trovando la scusa di voler salutare alcuni ninja che conosceva dall'altra parte del salone. Il che era anche vero.

<< Quanto tempo Sakura >> la salutò Shii.

<< Già. Come vanno le cose a Kumo? >>

<< Molto bene >> la osservò dritta negli occhi.

<< Che piacere rivederti >> sorrise un altro ninja della Nuvola.

<< Quando torni a Kumo? >> le chiese sorridente una ragazza.

Era stata a Kumo due anni addietro, durante una missione medica, e aveva conosciuto un piccolo gruppo di ninja medici del Villaggio della Nuvola, tra cui Shii, l'ex guardia del corpo del quarto Raikage. Si era trovata molto bene con loro << Ultimamente sono molto impegnata con l'ospedale >>

  


Dall'altra parte del salone, Gaara chiacchierava con alcuni degli amici di Konoha, avendo notato in precedenza che Sakura si era allontanata poco prima che si avvicinasse. L'aveva vista incamminarsi verso un piccolo gruppo di ninja medici della Nuvola, d'altronde era normale salutare le persone conosciute. Presto o tardi l'avrebbe avvicinata, aveva bisogno di capire alcune cose, e aveva bisogno di saperle prima del ritorno a Suna del giorno dopo.

<< Temari è proprio bella >> commentò Hinata nel guardarla da lontano mentre salutava e chiacchierava con alcuni invitati.

<< Già. Ha preso da me >> scherzò Kankuro.

Il gruppo si mise a ridere.

E mentre il gruppo chiacchierava scherzando, Ino aveva iniziato ad osservare Gaara, cercando qualche indizio di un'eventuale interessamento verso Sakura. Ma nulla, non sembrava diverso dal solito. Anche se Sai le aveva detto che sembrava guardare Sakura in modo diverso, voleva capire, esserne sicura, ma non doveva essere diretta, perchè poteva rischiare di compromettere la missione. Cosa poteva fare? Girò lo sguardo verso la migliore amica, notandola chiacchierare tranquillamente con alcuni ninja, e riconoscendo Shii le si formò un sorriso sghembo. Forse non ci sarebbe stato bisogno di fare nulla...

  


Shii aveva smesso di parlare, aveva continuato solamente ad osservarla mentre chiacchierava con i compagni di Kumo.

<< La prossima volta venite e Konoha per gli aggiornamenti medici >> propose.

<< Lo faremo senz'altro >> rispose la ragazza della Nuvola.

<< Sakura... >> interruppe Shii attirando la sua attenzione.

Spostò lo sguardo sul ninja biondo, in attesa che continuasse.

<< Ho saputo di Sasuke >>

Al sentirlo nominare rimase in silenzio, aspettando qualsiasi cosa volesse dire.

<< E ho saputo anche che stai cercando un compagno >>

Gli altri ninja della Nuvola si zittirono, incerti se rimanere lì ad ascoltare o allontanarsi.

Sakura scosse un momento la testa stupita e confusa allo stesso tempo. Chi aveva messo in giro questa notizia? E appena finì di domandarselo, girò lo sguardo verso il gruppo di amici, e puntò Ino. _Quella maledetta..._ Era per forza stata lei, era l'unica che sapeva dei suoi veri pensieri. Era vero che voleva un compagno, ma non lo cercava proprio letteralmente, suonava da disperati. Doveva essere una cosa recente, sicuramente non appena si era messa l'anima in pace da Sasuke, Ino doveva aver scritto al corpo dei medici dei vari Paesi, tra cui quelli della Nuvola, per informarli della sua situazione sentimentale, così da aiutarla nel trovare qualcuno disponibile. Doveva essere andata così. Vide Ino sorriderle come se la stesse prendendo in giro, e presa dal nervoso si ritrovò a incanalare il chakra nel pugno destro che teneva lungo il fianco.

<< Sono convinto che una come te abbia molti spasimanti... >>

Sakura a quel punto rigirò la testa per guardare in viso Shii, vedendolo alzare la mano verso il suo viso.

<< Sei così bella... >> le sfiorò la guancia, spostandole una sottile ciocca di capelli.

Spalancò gli occhi sorpresa da quel gesto, ritrovandosi a rilassare il pugno.

  


Ino spalancò la bocca dallo stupore, vedendo la scena. Non sapeva se esserne felice o irritata, cioè era entusiasta per vedere qualcuno flirtare con Sakura, ma non le piaceva nemmeno perchè faceva il tifo per Gaara... Però era proprio quello che sperava, o meglio, sperava che Gaara si accorgesse di tutto questo e si rendesse conto di essere geloso...

Gaara, come anche altri del gruppo, notarono con la coda dell'occhio la scena di Sakura e Shii.

<< Ma che succede tra quei due? >> chiese TenTen.

Naruto si irrigidì spostando lo sguardo su Gaara, notandolo apparentemente calmo e tranquillo, e sospirò silenziosamente sconsolato, sembrava che l'amico non provasse ancora nessun interesse per Sakura. Cercò quindi lo sguardo di Ino, notandola ricambiare però con un sorriso sghembo. Era confuso, lei sapeva qualcosa?

Gaara osservava Sakura e il Ninja della Nuvola, il quale le sfiorava il viso. Stranamente si ritrovò infastidito da quel gesto, esternamente era calmo e pacato, ma dentro era nervoso e agitato, tanto che il pensiero di una nostalgica voglia di uccidere qualcuno gli vagò per un momento in testa.

Kankuro stava per fare una battuta sulla scena che si stava presentando poco lontana da loro, ma fu attirato da uno strano movimento sulla piccola giara del fratello. Spalancò gli occhi sorpreso, il tappo sulla giara era sparito e un leggero volteggiare di sabbia aveva iniziato ad uscire da essa. Buttò la mano sul braccio di Gaara, strattonandolo leggermente, il giusto per distrarlo << Gaara... >>

Naruto, Ino, Hinata, TenTen e Sai notarono la scena dei due fratelli.

Gaara aveva riposto la sabbia di nuovo dentro la giara, riformando il tappo, facendo come nulla fosse successo.

Kankuro si schiarì la voce << Gaara, posso parlarti un momento in privato? >>

Lui acconsentì annuendo.

Naruto, non appena i due fratelli Sabaku si allontanarono, prese a parlare per primo << Ditemi che non lo sto pensando solo io >>

Ino sorrise con soddisfazione << Non sei l'unico >>

Hinata nascose un sorriso, mentre Sai sorrise quasi divertito.

<< Che sta succedendo? >> chiese TenTen confusa.

Ino ridacchiò << Te lo dirò, ma non ora >>

E lei fece una smorfia.

  


Sakura chiuse ripetutamente le palpebre, realizzando che Shii stava flirtando con lei. Per quanto le facesse piacere, non le sembrava opportuno, soprattutto in pubblico. Magari in altre circostanze avrebbe gradito senza problemi. Spontaneamente alzò la mano e con il palmo gli scostò la sua lentamente << Ti ringrazio dei complimenti... >>

<< Hai già trovato qualcuno? >>

In verità no, ma-

<< Sei ancora innamorata di Sasuke? >>

Ancora Sasuke? Era stanca di sentirlo nominare per niente.

<< O per caso vi siete messi insieme nell'ultimo periodo? >>

<< Davvero? >> sorrise la ragazza della Nuvola.

<< Sono davvero contento per te Sakura. Sasuke è davvero un ragazzo fortunato >> parlò l'altro Ninja medico.

Sasuke, Sasuke e sempre Sasuke. Sakura a quel punto sbottò << Io e Sasuke non stiamo insieme, e no, non sono più innamorata di lui >> poi guardò Shii << E sono lusingata dei tuoi apprezzamenti, ma non posso ricambiare, mi piace un altra persona >> solo alla fine del discorso, si rese conto di aver parlato con un tono di voce più alto, attirando l'attenzione di almeno metà invitati. E sì, compreso Gaara. Arrossì d'imbarazzo, aveva troppi occhi su di lei, per fortuna non aveva fatto il nome di Gaara, perchè sarebbe stato ancora più imbarazzante di quanto non fosse già.

<< A Sakura piace qualcuno? >>

<< Chi potrebbe essere? >>

Le voci degli invitati iniziarono a farsi sentire sempre di più, irritando Sakura. Si girò con occhi fiammanti verso le prime persone che avevano aperto bocca << Che avete da guardare? >> detto questo girò i tacchi, e si allontanò, per dirigersi dall'altra parte del salone.

  


Kankuro rimase fermo in silenzio davanti al fratello, non aveva fatto in tempo a dire nulla che Sakura aveva dato spettacolo.

E Gaara aveva estraniato tutti in quella sala solo per poter ascoltare le parole di Sakura, trovando le informazioni molto utili. Innanzi tutto aveva sentito uno strano godimento nel vederla rifiutare quel ninja di Kumo, ma soprattutto aveva la certezza che non era più innamorata di Sasuke. Però le piaceva qualcun altro... chi poteva mai essere? Da quando? In ogni caso aveva bisogno di saperlo.

<< Gaara, ma che sta succedendo? >> gli chiese finalmente.

Spostò lo sguardo sul fratello, ma rimase in silenzio.

<< Perchè stavi per usare la tua sabbia? >>

<< Quel ninja mi infastidiva >>

Kankuro corrugò la fronte confuso << Quel ninja? Quello che parlava con Sakura? >> e dopo aver posto la domanda, realizzò << Aspetta un momento... tu eri geloso... davvero? >> 

<< Kazekage-sama! >> una ragazza si avvicinò ai due, con altre due al seguito.

Gaara le guardò in silenzio. La prima davanti era vestita in modo più raffinato delle altre due al seguito, molto probabilmente era una dama o una donna importante. Era senza dubbio molto bella.

<< Piacere, sono Kaori, principessa del Paese dell'Erba >> gli fece un leggero inchino.

Kankuro osservò il fratello, curioso di sapere cosa avrebbe fatto.

Gaara non ricordava nemmeno che ci fosse una principessa nel Paese dell'Erba, ne tanto meno sapeva che Temari o Shikamaru la conoscessero, ma poco importava. Le fece un inchino per rispetto << Piacere >>

  


Sakura era infondo alla sala, e osservava Gaara con questa donna raffinata, mentre si inchinavano l'uno l'altra. Cosa pensava? Era ovvio che uno come Gaara, con la carica di Kage, ambisse a qualcuno di un certo livello. Era ovvio che quella era una principessa, lo si vedeva dai vestiti e dall'acconciatura. E la infastidiva vederla guardarlo in modo mieloso e ammirevole.

_Dannazione..._ Era così fastidioso provare gelosia, non lo sopportava, così decise di uscire da quel posto pieno di problemi.

  


<< Kazekage-sama, è vero che sta cercando una compagna? >> chiese Kaori.

Prima di rispondere cercò la sagoma di Sakura, ma senza riuscirci, c'era talmente tanta gente che l'aveva persa di vista. E no, non aveva mai cercato nessuna compagna, magari l'aveva fatto intendere alle Fan del giorno prima, ma non gli era mai interessato trovare una donna... ma ora cercava l'unica persona che desiderava davvero... Sakura << Principessa Kaori... è stato un'onore conoscerla, ma se non le dispiace vorrei cercare una persona >> fece un ultimo inchino di saluto e la superò.

  


  


Sakura, prima di uscire aveva preso al volo un bicchiere pieno di qualche bevanda, e al momento se ne stava sotto un albero di ciliegio a sorseggiarne un po'. Non era l'unica a stare all'esterno, c'erano altre persone a chiacchierare, ma lei si era posizionata nell'unico punto solitario. Aveva bisogno di riflettere sul da farsi. La situazione non era migliorata, anzi, non aveva fatto che peggiorare, ora quasi tutti gli invitati sapevano che gli piaceva qualcuno che non era Sasuke, e la notizia sarebbe arrivata a tutto il villaggio entro la giornata, ed entro due giorni in tutti i Paesi del continente. Sorseggiò un altro po' di quella bevanda, sperando che fosse molto alcolica, per poter dimenticare l'ennesima figuraccia.

<< Non pensavo che avresti attirato l'attenzione senza usare la tua forza >>

Girò la testa, notando Naruto avvicinarsi. Gli fece una smorfia << Bada a cosa dici, faccio presto a rimediare >> lo minacciò.

Naruto sorrise nervosamente, ma divertito. L'affiancò a suo rischio e pericolo << Sono contento che hai finalmente messo da parte Sasuke >> la osservò per vedere la sua reazione.

Sospirò ormai stanca di sentirlo nominare ogni volta << Mi ci è voluto del tempo, ma prima o poi dovevo farlo >>

<< E la persona che ti piace? >> provò a chiedere tenendola d'occhio.

Arrossì un po' solo al pensiero << Non è importante >> deviò lo sguardo verso l'alto.

<< Gaara non è importante? >> nascose un sorriso sornione.

Non si pose nemmeno la domanda di come l'avesse capito o saputo. Ormai non si stupiva più di nulla. Davvero, sembrava tutto così assurdo, lei innamorata di Gaara, come era successo? Era bastato ospitarlo in casa sua? Come aveva potuto accettare di fargli da guida personale? … Tutto questo era solo colpa di una persona << Naruto, tu... >> lo fulminò con lo sguardo << È tutta colpa tua >> strinse il pugno nella mano destra.

Nel vederla arrabbiata, iniziò a sudare freddo. Mise le mani avanti in segno di innocenza << Sakura calmati >>

<< Non gli sarei caduta addosso, e non l'avrei visto mezzo nudo nel mio bagno, e di conseguenza non mi sarei innamorata di lui, se tu non mi avessi assegnato a lui. C'erano tante persone che potevi scegliere, ma hai scelto proprio me >> si sfogò imbronciata.

Naruto non resistette nel ridere.

Sakura gli ringhiò contro e non resistette nel sganciargli un pugno nello stomaco senza usare troppa forza << Non c'è niente da ridere >> gli mise il muso e incrociò le braccia al petto.

Naruto era piegato a metà dal dolore. Faceva sempre male ricevere i suoi pugni, ma almeno aveva fatto qualcosa di buono << L'ho fatto per te >> si rimise dritto, massaggiandosi l'addome.

<< L'hai fatto per me? >> era incredula << Che significa? >> ma poi le sorse un dubbio... << Aspetta un momento... gli alberghi e le locande, non sono realmente tutti pieni, vero? >>

Sorrise nervosamente.

Spalancò la bocca incredula << Non ci posso credere >>

<< Non ti saresti innamorata di lui se non l'avessi fatto >>

<< Appunto. Ti rendi conto che ora sono innamorata di qualcuno che mi considera solo un'amica? Lui è praticamente un altro Sasuke >>

<< Come fai ad esserne così sicura? >>

<< Sentiamo, Gaara ti ha mai detto di provare qualcosa per me? >>

Naruto si mise il pollice e l'indice sotto il mento << In effetti no >>

<< Lo vedi che sei un'idiota >> sospirò esasperata.

<< Un'idiota che ti vuole bene >> sorrise.

Nascose un sorriso facendo una finta smorfia imbronciata. Alla fine aveva capito perchè Naruto l'aveva incastrata, voleva solo che guardasse avanti, era stato a suo modo molto carino, ma avrebbe preferito che la consultasse prima di mettere in mezzo il Kazekage << Perchè proprio Gaara? >>

<< Ma dai Sakura, l'hai visto? >>

Oh sì, l'aveva visto eccome.

<< È perfetto per te >>

Risposta vaga, troppo semplice, quindi non soddisfacente << Non è una risposta >>

<< Quale risposta? >>

La voce di Gaara si intromise tra i due amici. Sakura perse un battito nel vederlo improvvisamente alla sua sinistra.

Naruto strinse le labbra trattenendo la voglia di ridere.

<< Nulla, non stavamo parlando di niente di importante >> si affrettò a dire lei.

Gaara osservò Naruto, sembrava strano. Poi spostò lo sguardo su Sakura, doveva parlarle << Vi ho disturbato? >>

<< Oh no. Come ha detto Sakura, non stavamo parlando di niente di importante >> sorrise sornione verso di lei.

_Maledetto_. Quanto le sarebbe piaciuto in quel momento possedere l'arte oculare di Sasuke, avrebbe goduto nel vedere Naruto bruciare tra le fiamme del Susanoo.

<< Bene, io vado da mia moglie >> si avviò con un sorriso verso l'edificio, salutando con la mano in aria << Ah Sakura... la risposta scoprila da sola >>

Fece una smorfia all'aria.

<< Sakura, posso parlarti? >>

Quando si rese conto di essere rimasta da sola con lui, il cuore aveva iniziato a battere più veloce. Non poteva evitarlo, ne tanto meno scappare, sarebbe stato scortese, e infondo voleva solo parlare << Certo >>

Gaara fece un passo avanti in modo spontaneo, mentre cercava le parole giuste con cui iniziare il discorso.

Per Sakura era troppa la vicinanza tra loro, così indietreggiò di un passo, ma nel portare indietro il piede, prese contro alla radice sporgente sul terreno erboso, e perse l'equilibrio all'indietro.

La afferrò fulmineo per l'avambraccio prima che cadesse, riuscendo a sostenerla in tempo.

In un istante si ritrovò ancorata ai suoi occhi acquamarina, mentre quel contatto pelle contro pelle la fece vibrare, percependo una scarica elettrica in tutto il corpo. I suoi occhi, i suoi lineamenti, i suoi capelli, tutto di lui lo rendevano di una bellezza disarmante, talmente tanto che riusciva a non farle capire più niente.

Nel sentire la sua pelle sotto il palmo della mano, gli fece sentire una scarica elettrica, mentre aveva incrociato i suoi occhi di giada, notandoli spalancati e illuminati. Era venuto per avere delle risposte, ma solo il semplice guardarla negli occhi aveva capito tutto.

Sakura si riprese da quello stato di trans, e arrossì, non solo per la sua dannata vicinanza, ma anche per aver fatto la milionesima figuraccia; era da quando aveva iniziato ad ospitarlo in casa sua che non faceva che essere distratta. Era proprio cotta a puntino... e non poteva farci nulla, era frustrante << Grazie >>

Solo a quel punto allentò la presa e la lasciò << Vieni >> le disse superandola.

Con ancora le guance arrossate si girò per guardargli la schiena, si domandò dove volesse andare, ma non le importava, perchè lo avrebbe seguito anche in mezzo al deserto.

  


Pochi istanti dopo, Gaara si fermò davanti ad un grande lago, situato dietro all'edificio.

Sakura si fermò al suo fianco, osservando la superficie del lago con moltissimi fiori di ciliegio galleggiare, e riflettere il sole ormai calante negli specchi d'acqua ancora liberi. Erano soli, e questo la agitava un po', in verità era più che altro emozionata, e cercava di non darlo a vedere << Di che cosa mi volevi parlare? >> chiese dopo vari istanti in silenzio.

Solo a quel punto si girò verso di lei, tenendo il lago alla sua destra << Mi sono reso conto che non ti ho mai chiesto come stai >>

Scosse leggermente la testa un po' confusa.

<< Dopotutto non abbiamo mai avuto molta confidenza, ma ultimamente ho potuto conoscerti meglio... So che per te, Sasuke è stata una figura importante, e volevo sapere come ti senti >>

Era a dir poco sorpresa dalle sue parole, ma anche dal suo senso di preoccupazione. Naturalmente aveva compreso del perchè avesse aperto questo discorso, la scenata nel salone aveva attirato molte orecchie e occhi, e Gaara era stato tra questi. Ecco, e poi si stupiva del perchè si fosse innamorata di lui, tra le varie cose, si preoccupava per lei... Strinse le labbra, contrastando le varie emozioni che la avvolgevano, ma poi decise di parlare << Ho amato Sasuke con tutto il mio cuore, e lui mi ha ferita, in più di un'occasione, mi ha fatta stare male... è vero, ho sperato fino alla fine che lui potesse ricambiare i miei sentimenti... ma nell'ultimo mese ho scoperto che non mi importa se sta con un'altra donna, mi basta solamente che sia felice e sereno >>

Gaara l'ascoltava in silenzio.

<< Sto bene. Ora posso andare avanti... >> concluse. Non sapeva se glie l'avesse detto per sfogo personale, o se in qualche modo sperava di cogliere qualcosa da lui, ma in ogni modo, averglielo detto l'aveva alleggerita.

La contemplava, inspiegabilmente attirato dalle sue labbra.

Sakura attese qualche istante, cercando di capire se le voleva chiedere altro, ma nulla. E non poteva rimanere lì troppo a lungo, da sola con lui, il suo cuore non avrebbe retto. Così si mosse di un passo per potersene andare << Se non c'è altro- >>

Gaara la fermò per il braccio, facendola girare appena verso di lui.

Spalancò ancora una volta gli occhi, sorpresa dal gesto, ma allo stesso tempo emozionata. Da quando aveva iniziato a toccarla?

Poco prima del matrimonio di sua sorella aveva avuto molte più domande, in particolare voleva capire se nel cuore di Sakura era presente ancora l'Uchiha, ma poi aveva avuto la risposta nel salone. E poi poco prima di raggiungerla dove stava con Naruto, voleva dirle che chiunque le piacesse, lui si era innamorato di lei. Voleva comunque capire se poteva avere una chance, ma un attimo prima, quando stava per cadere, aveva capito che la persona di cui parlava era proprio lui. Lo aveva capito dalla sua espressione, dal nervosismo e l'emozione percepiti attraverso i suoi occhi. Non sapeva bene come l'avesse capito, forse era stato solo il senso da ninja, ma in ogni caso ne era certo, a Sakura piaceva lui.

Perchè Gaara non le diceva nulla? La guardava solamente. La metteva ancora più in agitazione << Ga- >> appena schiuse le labbra per pronunciare il suo nome, si bloccò vedendolo avvicinare il viso al suo, mentre faceva un passo in avanti. In un attimo sentì le sue labbra premere delicatamente sulle sue. Era rimasta sbalordita, non si sarebbe mai aspettata questo da lui, ma quelle labbra erano reali, ed erano morbide e calde. Un'istante dopo la mente smise di funzionare, dando spazio alle emozioni e i sentimenti, lasciandosi così trasportare, chiudendo gli occhi e muovendo debolmente le labbra, sentendolo fare lo stesso subito dopo. 

  


<< Oh miei Kami! >> Ino spalancò la bocca sorpresa ma felicissima mentre saltellava euforica sul posto.

<< Non ci posso credere. Ha davvero funzionato >> commentò Kiba stupito.

A Temari veniva quasi da piangere dalla contentezza, era già emozionata dal matrimonio, ma dopo questo, non poteva più trattenere le emozioni.

<< Che state facendo tutti lì davanti alla finestra? >> chiese Kakashi incuriosito.

<< Sakura e Gaara... >> Kankuro sorrise ancora incredulo.

Kakashi spiò fuori dalla finestra. Vide Gaara e la sua allieva che si baciavano. Ne rimase inizialmente sorpreso, ma poi gli venne spontaneo sorridere sotto la maschera << Ah l'amore... >>

Naruto sorrise serenamente con soddisfazione << Bè, a questo punto si può dire “missione compiuta” >>

Ino e Temari sorrisero felici e soddisfatte, mentre TenTen sorrideva contenta, ma allo stesso tempo confusa dalla frase di Naruto.

Shikamaru sospirò dovendo ammettere che quei tre biondi erano riusciti a fare davvero qualcosa di buono.

Ino si vantò soddisfatta del piano << Allora Shikamaru... >>

Sapeva che voleva essere elogiata per il piano riuscito. E conoscendo molto bene Ino, sapeva che lo avrebbe tormentato fin quando non lo avesse ammesso. Sospirò seccato << Va bene... hai fatto un ottimo lavoro. Contenta adesso? >>

Ino saltellò con gioia.

<< Ma se ho fatto quasi tutto io >> si intromise Naruto.

<< Sì, ma è stato mio il piano >>

<< Sì, ma io ho nominato Sakura >>

<< Sì, ma- >>

<< Ragazzi, il merito è di entrambi... >> si intromise Temari.

Ino e Naruto annuirono << Temari ha ragione >> << È vero >>

<< … Ma sono stata io ad iniziare tutto questo >> concluse ridacchiando.

I tre biondi si misero a ridere.

  


<< Non avrei mai detto che la persona che piace a Sakura fosse il Kazekage >> commentò Shii guardando fuori da un'altra finestra, mentre un sorriso amaro gli si formava sulle labbra.

<< Non ci posso credere che il Kazekage abbia scelto una donna qualunque >> commentò irritata la principessa poco lontano.

  


Lentamente sentì il contatto tra le loro labbra farsi più leggero, fino a non sentirlo più. Sakura aprì gli occhi, incrociando quelli di Gaara. Era stato il suo primo bacio, e l'aveva ricevuto da lui, era quasi assurdo, impensabile, ma l'aveva desiderato così tanto, che non avrebbe nemmeno smesso di baciarlo. E ora voleva chiedergli molte cose, ma non riusciva a far uscire le parole, era fin troppo stordita dal bacio ricevuto.

<< Non so spiegarti cosa mi sia successo, ma in questi giorni, stando con te, mi sono reso conto che mi piaci più di quanto credessi >>

A sentire quelle parole si mise la mano sul petto, all'altezza del cuore, le batteva forte. Stava accadendo davvero?

<< È tutto oggi che volevo sapere cosa tu pensassi, ma prima ho capito che la persona che ti piace sono io >> continuò lui.

E poi le parole le uscirono << Credevo che ti piacessero le ragazze raffinate >> alluse alla pricipessa di prima.

Non poté resistere nel sorridere divertito << No, per niente >>

Rimase sbalordita da quanto fosse bello Gaara, specialmente quando i suoi lineamenti si erano alleggeriti dal divertimento. Arrossì per aver notato che anche il potente Kazekage poteva sorridere in quel modo.

Gli venne spontaneo prendere la mano di Sakura nella sua << Sakura, io ho ben chiaro cosa voglio... voglio stare con te, ma solo se anche tu lo vuoi >>

Il tocco della sua mano era delicato e gentile, le faceva capire che parlava sul serio. Per quanto sapesse anche lei quali erano i propri sentimenti per lui, era così tanto da assimilare. Schiuse le labbra per poter dire la sua, ma fu subito interrotta dalla voce di Gaara.

<< Non devi rispondermi subito. Vorrei che tu sia sicura di quello che vuoi, perchè so che stare con me ti porterebbe molti cambiamenti >> non era necessario spiegarle quali, Sakura era intelligente e sapeva benissimo di cosa parlava.

Aveva ragione, c'era molto da riflettere...

<< Kazekage-sama >> la voce di Matsuri li interruppe.

I due girarono lo sguardo verso la ninja della Sabbia. Era in piedi vicino al muro dell'edificio.

<< Oh, ho interrotto qualcosa? >> si imbarazzò.

<< Non ti preoccupare. Dimmi pure >> la invitò a parlare.

<< È appena arrivata la torta, la stanno aspettando per le foto >>

<< Arrivo >> le fece cenno di andare. La vide andarsene, e poi ritornò a guardare Sakura.

<< Vai, adesso arrivo anche io >>

Gaara fece per andare, ma si fermò prima di farlo per guardare ancora Sakura negli occhi.

<< Davvero, vai Gaara >> lo incitò rassicurante.

Solo a quel punto, Gaara si mosse facendo scivolare la mano dalla sua.

Lo seguì con lo sguardo mentre si allontanava da lei, realizzando quello appena successo. Arrossì lievemente dall'emozione, mentre si mordeva il labbro inferiore all'interno. Gaara l'aveva baciata, e lei lo aveva ricambiato subito dopo. _Oh Kami..._ Aveva dato il suo primo bacio al Kazekage.

Per quanto felice di sentirsi ricambiata, Gaara aveva ragione, se davvero avesse deciso di iniziare una relazione con lui, ci sarebbero stati cambiamenti per lei. Lui era Kazekage e non poteva muoversi così spesso fuori dal villaggio, questo stava a significare due cose, o avrebbero iniziato una relazione a distanza o lei si sarebbe dovuta trasferire a Suna. Erano fattibili tutte e due, ma le facevano anche storcere il naso. Se fosse rimasta, non si sarebbero potuti vedere spesso, lui impegnato a guidare il Paese del Vento, mentre lei occupata con l'ospedale di Konoha. Era disposta ad avere una relazione a distanza? Sarebbe durata? Se invece si fosse trasferita a Suna, si sarebbero potuti vedere, ma avrebbe dovuto abbandonare l'ospedale e gli amici. Era davvero pronta a questo?

Voleva davvero iniziare una relazione con Gaara, sapendo cosa poteva aspettarle? Eppure un attimo fa era così felice di quel bacio, di aver sentito Gaara confessarle di piacergli, che la voleva. Sospirò combattuta.

  


Quando Gaara entrò di nuovo nell'edificio, fu accolto da svariati sguardi e mormorii, ma anche dai sorrisi contenti dei suoi amici.

Naruto gli andò incontro per primo, sfoggiando un sorriso a trentadue denti << Gaara >> gli portò un braccio dietro le spalle in modo amichevole << Allora tu e Sakura? >> alluse con una punta di malizia.

Ah, ora capiva di tutti quegli sguardi. Qualcuno, o un po' tutti dovevano averli visti << Se è un problema- >>

<< Oh no >> lo interruppe subito << Mi fa solo piacere >>

Kankuro lo affiancò con un sorriso divertito << Hai seguito il mio esempio? >>

Naruto trattenne una risata, se solo sapevano che sotto a tutto questo c'era sempre stato un piano.

  


  


Sakura, dopo cinque minuti, raggiunse tutti gli altri, trovando subito Ino venirle incontro con un sorriso sornione.

<< Allora dimmi, come è stato il tuo primo bacio? >> la prese a braccetto.

Perchè non era sorpresa che già lo sapesse? Le fece una smorfia un po' imbarazzata.

<< Dai Sakura, sono la tua migliore amica, ho il diritto di saperlo >> sporse un po' le labbra in fuori, tentando di farle anche gli occhi dolci.

Sospirò, ma sorrise subito dopo << È stato... bello >> nel parlare alzò lo sguardo verso il fondo della sala, vedendo già Gaara guardarla. La guardava sempre.

  


Gaara l'aveva vista entrare e non era più riuscito a distogliere lo sguardo da lei, oltre a vederla bella, era incuriosito nel capire la sua reazione e al suo stato d'animo. Va bene che aveva la certezza di piacergli, ma non doveva trascurare il fatto che per lei sarebbero cambiate diverse cose, era giusto che ragionasse e capisse se era davvero la vita che voleva.

Per lui non c'erano dubbi, le piaceva seriamente, desiderava averla al suo fianco come compagna, e ora che sapeva di piacergli, la desiderava in un modo anche diverso, più intenso, più fisico. Baciarla era stato emozionante, non credeva di poter riuscire a fare una cosa del genere, in verità nemmeno se lo era mai immaginato. Si era semplicemente mosso d'istinto, come se sapesse esattamente cosa dovesse fare, e gli era piaciuto, anche tanto; sentire le sue labbra morbide e calde sulle sue lo avevano fatto sentire più attratto da lei.

  


Ora che sapeva che lui la voleva, si sentiva apprezzata, ma apprezzata per davvero. Nessuno l'aveva mai fatta sentire così, e questo le piaceva così tanto, che le faceva sentire di desiderare di più. Chi l'avrebbe mai detto che sarebbe riuscita ad interessarsi in questa maniera verso un'altra persona che non era Sasuke? Eppure eccola lì, terribilmente affascinata da Gaara. Non era solo la bellezza, anzi, era tutto il resto che le piaceva così tanto. In quel momento vedere il suo sguardo acquamarina su di se, le fu tutto chiaro, sapeva cosa voleva...

<< Sakura? >> la chiamò Ino.

Scosse la testa e diede di nuovo retta alla migliore amica.

  


<< Gaara, il fotografo deve fare altre foto >> lo avvisò la sorella << Dopo potrai continuare a consumare con gli occhi la tua amata >> scherzò sorridendo.

Distolse lo sguardo da Sakura e diede retta alla sorella al suo fianco, facendo un debole sorriso.

Da quando il fratello era rientrato, dopo averlo visto baciare Sakura, aveva continuato ad osservarlo. Gaara non era mai stato facile da capire e da interpretare, era sempre stato pacato e quasi sempre con un'espressione seria in volto. Ma ora riuscita a scorgere un velo di felicità in lui, un leggero sorriso sereno era stampato sulle sue labbra, e questo la rendeva felice. Gaara si meritava davvero una persona come Sakura, era sincera, intelligente, bella e talentuosa, ma soprattutto sapeva che era capace di amare intensamente. Non poteva esserci nessun'altra meglio di lei.

  


❧❧❧

  


Rimasero ancora un'oretta, tra gustare la torta e fare altre chiacchiere in giro. Sakura e Gaara non si erano più avvicinati, si erano soltanto scambiati altri corti sguardi ogni tanto. Entrambi erano stati avvicinati da molti curiosi chiedendo cosa ci fosse tra loro, ed entrambi avevano ignorato le domande o rispondendo che erano faccende personali, con l'aiuto dei loro amici che intervenivano per cambiare discorso. I loro amici li sostenevano, anzi sembravo quelli più entusiasti.

Alla fine, un po' alla volta, gli invitati incominciarono a salutare gli sposi e andarsene nei loro alloggi. Erano rimasti in pochi, e a quel punto si erano dovuti avvicinare, anche perchè sarebbero dovuti tornare a casa insieme.

Sakura incrociò ancora il suo sguardo, e avendolo stavolta più vicino era arrossita lievemente, era così bello, e avere quegli occhi puntati su di lei la metteva in agitazione.

Gaara da canto suo, era tranquillo, la guardava perchè non poteva farne a meno, cercava di capire cosa pensasse. Voleva darle il tempo che le serviva, ma allo stesso tempo sentiva il bisogno di sapere cosa volesse fare.

I loro amici erano con loro, a parte Choji, Karui e Shino che erano andati via un po' prima. TenTen e Lee erano gli unici che parlavano, mentre tutti gli altri lanciavano occhiate qua e la tra loro, cercando di comunicare telepaticamente, per via della situazione nuova di Gaara e Sakura.

A quel punto Naruto si decise a parlare per primo << Allora... direi che è il momento di andare >> parlò ai presenti mentre cingeva la vita a Hinata.

Temari annuì sorridendo << Sì esatto, vero Shikamaru? >>

Il neo marito non ebbe il tempo di dire la sua, che si sentì strattonare per il braccio << Sono passate solo poche ore e già mi ritrovo a subire della violenza domestica >>

Gli altri ridacchiarono.

Kankuro prese per mano TenTen, facendola arrossire << Andiamo anche noi >>

Chissà il perchè la voce del marionettista aveva avuto un tono percettibilmente allusivo. E Kiba, uno dei quali era venuto senza la compagna, non resistette nel non stare zitto << Avete tutti una gran fretta di andare a spassarvela sotto le coperte >>

C'era chi si era scoppiato a ridere, e chi come Hinata, TenTen e Sakura che erano arrossite per l'imbarazzo, deviando lo sguardo in punti indefiniti del parco.

<< Perchè tu no? >> gli chiese scherzando Naruto.

Hinata si sarebbe seppellita volentieri sotto terra.

<< Certo, anzi Tamaki si starà chiedendo quando arrivo. Non ne ha mai abbastanza del mio- >>

Sakura ancora rossa in volto, lo prese per un orecchio e lo tirò, interrompendo il suo discorso in tempo << Smettila Kiba, se devi andare, vai e basta, non fiatare >>

<< Ahi ahi. Sakura mi fai male >> si lamentò.

Alcuni risero, altri si trattennero, tra cui anche Gaara. Tra le varie cose, la trovava anche divertente.

Ino sorrise divertita << Va bene ragazzi, a parte gli scherzi, è stata una bellissima giornata, ma ora è davvero il momento di tornare a casa >>

Sakura lasciò Kiba e si ricompose dando un'occhiata fugace a Gaara. Lo vide spostare lo sguardo su di lei proprio in quel momento e fu colta da un calore improvviso.

<< Ci vediamo domani >> salutò Kankuro con una mano in aria mentre se ne stava già andando con TenTen.

Kiba e Lee andarono subito dopo.

<< Grazie a tutti per la splendida giornata >> Temari ringraziò gli ultimi amici rimasti, poi sorrise verso Sakura, e decise di voler dare un'ultima piccola spinta, così spostò lo sguardo sul fratello << Gaara, ci vediamo domani per la tua partenza >> voleva ricordare a Sakura, che Gaara, il giorno dopo, sarebbe tornato a Suna. Magari l'avrebbe spronata a fare qualsiasi cosa le passasse per le testa prima che lui se ne andasse da Konoha.

Sakura si morse appena l'interno del labbro inferiore, aveva già abbastanza ansia di per se.

<< Certo >>

un momento dopo, Sakura si accorse che Naruto la stava guardando con un sorrisetto sghembo malizioso, odiava quando faceva quelle espressioni da idiota. Lo guardò stringendo gli occhi per capire che diavolo stesse pensando.

_Non hai detto a Gaara che volendo ci sono degli hotel con delle stanze libere, vero Sakura?_ Le indicò Gaara con un leggero spostamento della testa e degli occhi e poi si mise le mani congiunte sul lato della testa inclinata.

Inarcò le sopracciglia e capì al volo. _Smettila di fare l'idiota!_ Gli fece una smorfia con imbarazzo e spostò lo testa per non guardarlo. Aveva capito benissimo cosa intendesse Naruto. In verità, con tutto quello che era successo nelle ultime ore, non le era venuto in mente degli hotel, ma ora che ci pensava... avrebbe potuto informare Gaara, ma non seppe il perchè se lo tenne per se.

No, invece lo sapeva. Lo sapeva benissimo...

  


❧❧❧

  


Camminava al fianco di Ino, con davanti Gaara e Sai che parlavano di Suna. Voleva parlare con Gaara da sola, ma Ino e Sai andavano nella stessa direzione, e per fortuna il tratto a piedi era questione di cinque minuti.

Ino le diede una leggere gomitata << Hey Sakura... >> le parlò a bassa voce.

Chissà il perchè, quando la chiamava spifferando, non si aspettava nulla di buono. Deglutì la saliva.

<< Vuoi sapere cosa piace tanto agli uomini a letto? >>

In un'istante divenne rossa come un pomodoro. Lo sapeva. Lo sapeva che Ino se ne sarebbe uscita con una frase del genere << Ino >> la richiamò sottovoce e in imbarazzo << No. Non lo voglio sapere. Non farò quello che pensi >> Santi Kami, quanto era imbarazzante.

<< Volevo darti qualche suggerimento >> ridacchiò.

<< Ah Gaara... >> lo chiamò Sai con un tono di voce normale << Vuoi sapere cosa piace... >>

Sakura sentendolo aveva iniziato a sudare freddo.

<< … alle donn- >>

<< Aaah! >> Sakura lo interruppe strattonandolo per il braccio, per poi scuoterlo << Che diavolo pensi di fare anche tu? >>

Gaara inarcò le sopracciglia che non aveva, confuso dal gesto di Sakura.

Con il vapore che le usciva dalle orecchie, prese anche Ino e la avvicinò al marito, per poi spingerli via << Noi siamo arrivati. È stato bello, ciao >>

  


Erano arrivati, e infatti Sakura aveva varcato l'ingresso di casa, entrando per prima, facendo chiudere la porta a Gaara dietro di lei.

<< Cosa voleva dire Sai prima? Cosa piace alle donn-? >>

Dandogli sempre le spalle, sussultò sul posto, sudando freddo. Con molta calma si girò << Alle donn_ole_, sai... quegli animali tanto carini... >>

Lui annuì, anche se non capiva perchè Sai dovesse fargli una domanda del genere. Non importava. Fece spallucce.

Sakura tirò un sospiro di sollievo.

Uno, due, tre secondi dopo si fece tutto più silenzioso, c'erano solo loro due, uno davanti all'altra, a guardarsi. Il cuore di Sakura aveva iniziato a pompare più sangue e le sue guance andarono a fuoco. Voleva parlargli, ma non sapeva perchè non ci riusciva.

Gaara la osservava, notandola un po' nervosa. Era molto carina vederla con le guance più rosse, ed era divertente sapere che le faceva quest'effetto, non poté resistere nel sorridere compiaciuto.

Sakura se ne accorse. La stava per caso prendendo in giro? Gli accennò una smorfia imbronciata. Solo perchè era il Kazekake, e lei era infatuata di lui, non gli dava il diritto di compiacersi davanti a lei.

Non era sicuro di cosa le passasse per la testa, ma le aveva letto in faccia che voleva dire qualcosa. Non voleva costringerla, voleva che se la sentisse e basta. Decise di fare l'unica che poteva << Vado a dormire >> la informò mentre aveva iniziato a camminare.

Sakura se lo vide passare di fianco, sorpassandola. Fu in quel momento che le scattò qualcosa dentro. Reagì girandosi di scatto, fermandolo per l'avambraccio più vicino.

Gaara si fermò subito, e girò il busto per guardarla in viso. Ora erano uno davanti all'altra, ma più vicini rispetto a prima. Si guardavano l'uno negli occhi dell'altra, il verde smeraldo si mescolava nel verde del mare.

Tenendo ben salda la presa su Gaara, schiuse le labbra << Non ho bisogno di capire cosa voglio. Sì, ci ho pensato per un momento, ma non mi serve riflettere a cosa mi cambierà, quello che so per certo è che voglio stare con te, indipendentemente da cosa mi aspetta >>

Anche se era quasi certo che gli dicesse così, sentirle dire quelle parole lo aveva rassicurato. Tirò un lieve sospirò di sollievo.

Inconsciamente, Sakura si ritrovò a stringere di poco la presa, come se cercasse di fargli sapere che voleva che restasse fermo anche solo un momento in più.

Gaara abbassò lo sguardo sulla mano stretta al suo avambraccio e sorrise dolcemente prima di chinarsi. Ancora una volta azzerò le distanze tra le loro labbra in un bacio delicato.

Sakura si sciolse sul posto, chiudendo gli occhi, lasciandosi subito trasportare dalle emozioni. Era un bacio come il primo, solo meno inaspettato, era morbido, lento e così pieno di emozione che le tolse il respiro. Aveva scoperto che le piaceva sentire le sue labbra premute sulle sue, sentendo il bisogno di averle, ancora e ancora, sempre di più. Per questo quando Gaara tentò di allontanarsi dal bacio, fece mezzo passo in avanti, per assicurarsi di tenere le loro labbra ben unite. E poi mosse la mano libera, per posarla delicatamente dietro il collo, fino a far scivolare le dita tra i capelli.

Gaara prese quel movimento come un incoraggiamento, e spinto dall'istinto e dalla nuova forza travolgente dentro di se, inclinò la testa per approfondire il bacio, constatando che Sakura lo seguiva senza nulla in contrario. Con spontaneità posò delicatamente una mano sul suo fianco, facendola scivolare appena sulla schiena, indugiando un momento prima di fare pressione per avvicinarla a se.

Quando sentì il suo corpo aderire sul suo, sentendo la sua eccitazione premere contro il ventre, le sfuggì un gemito soffocato nella sua bocca. Un calore improvviso iniziò a crescerle dentro, un calore che non aveva mai sentito fin'ora, ma che la incitava a baciarlo con sempre più passione, stringendo i suoi capelli con più decisione, lasciandosi sfuggire un mugolio eccitato.

Solo a quel punto, Gaara si rese conto di quello che stava succedendo, e grazie all'autocontrollo acquisito negli anni con Shukaku dentro di se, riuscì a staccare le loro labbra, allontanandosi di un passo da lei e quindi distogliendo la mano da lei.

Sakura poté notare la confusione impressa nella sua espressione, lasciandola con il respiro ansimante.

Era quasi sconvolto dalle sensazioni che stava provando un attimo fa << Mi dispiace, non voglio fare nulla che ti faccia sentire a disagio >>

Era stupita dalla sua premura, era così dolce. Lo capiva, infondo erano sensazioni nuove anche per lei, e per quanto tali, si era sentita bene, talmente tanto bene che ancora adesso desiderava sentirle << Non ero a disagio >>

Guardando i suoi occhi luccicanti, constatò che diceva il vero, non era nemmeno più in imbarazzo, era seria ed emanava desiderio.

Sakura si avvicinò di nuovo a lui, portando il suo viso talmente vicino al suo da intrecciare i loro respiri << Mi piaceva >> le sue guance si tinsero leggermente. Con tutto il coraggio che aveva in corpo, sollevò ancora una mano per accarezzargli la guancia, facendola scivolare un po' dietro al collo, sfiorando con il pollice il lobo dell'orecchio.

L'incertezza scomparse e di nuovo sentì l'emozione di prima riprende possesso di lui, che lo spinse ad avvicinare le labbra alle sue, lasciandole ad un soffio di distanza.

<< Gaara... >> sentì di nuovo la sua mano scivolare lentamente sul fianco, e sospirò eccitata sulle sue labbra << Voglio... >>

Non la fece finire di parlare, che la baciò, capendo perfettamente cosa voleva, perchè anche lui voleva la stessa cosa.

Stavolta sentì con più sicurezza il tocco di Gaara, e questo la fece vibrare, sentendo il suo corpo fremere. Lentamente e con dolcezza la spinse all'indietro, facendola aderire al muro della sala, continuando a baciarsi con sempre più passione e desiderio, facendo scivolare la lingua nella sua bocca, trovandosi subito contraccambiata. E spinta proprio da questo, mosse le mani sulla giacca di Gaara, cercando alla ceca ma con intuito i bottoni, riuscendo a sfilarli facilmente dalle asole.

E lui, incoraggiato dal suo gesto e da quel desiderio fisico che cresceva sempre di più, fece scivolare la mano libera sulla sua spalla, sfiorandole la spallina, fino a quando si decise ad arpionarla con le dita, trascinandola sulla sua pelle liscia e setosa, fino a farla cadere sul braccio.

E fu da lì che partì il tutto. Gaara separò le loro labbra, per proseguire a baciarla sulla guancia, scendendo sul collo, fino all'incavo di esso, riuscendo a sentire più chiaramente i sospiri eccitati di Sakura. Era mosso dall'istinto e dall'intuito, essendo un ottimo ninja, alquanto intelligente, non era difficile capire cosa fare una volta entrato nell'ottica e nei sensi della situazione. D'altronde lui era il Kazekage, non un sempliciotto da quattro soldi, lui sapeva gestire situazioni di ogni tipo, da un Bijuu che non lo faceva dormire, ad una guerra contro una aliena, e di certo poteva gestire questa. 

Sakura riuscì a sganciargli tutti bottoni, mentre si faceva baciare la pelle, trasmettendole quanto lui la desiderava, così da aumentare sempre di più la voglia di averlo, e non solo fisicamente. Con un gesto rapido e deciso gli fece scivolare la giacca all'indietro, costringendolo a staccarsi da lei per un momento. E quando la giacca toccò il pavimento, i loro sguardi si incrociarono pieni di desiderio, e non si fermarono, anzi, vollero continuare entrambi. Sakura mosse ancora le mani, volendo togliergli la camicia estiva, mentre lui le sfilava la fascia dalla vita.

Successivamente Gaara si ritrovò a far scivolare le mani in modo carezzevole la schiena della compagna, trovando finalmente l'inizio della cerniera. Afferrò il tiretto e iniziò a farlo scivolare lungo tutto il percorso, fino a quando il vestito si allentò sul suo corpo.

Sakura finì di sbottonare l'ultimo bottone proprio in quel momento, e si bloccò con il proprio vestito ancora che la copriva, per osservare Gaara togliersi completamente la camicia, mostrando il suo petto nudo. I suoi occhi iniziarono a perlustralo con ardore, iniziando dalla sporgenza della sua clavicola alla distesa liscia del suo petto. Per infine posarsi sulla "V" sotto di essi, che finiva sotto la cintura dei suoi pantaloni. Inconsciamente, mosse la mano per poter toccare Gaara, volendo sentire la sua pelle sotto le dita. E così fece. La sua pelle era liscia e calda, i pettorali compatti e sodi, visivamente invitanti. Proseguì scendendo sugli addominali, fino a seguire la “V”, fermandosi sul bordo dei pantaloni, sentendo Gaara emettere un lieve gemito soffocato. Alzò lo sguardo sul suo viso mentre toglieva la mano, e lo vide guardarla. Sapendo esattamente quale fosse la prossima mossa, si lasciò scivolare il vestito verso il basso, fino a farlo cadere sul pavimento.

Infatti, Gaara la ammirava, e appena la vide rimanere in intimo, la sua fame fisica aumentò di colpo. Il suo corpo era snello e tonico, ma anche con delle curve dolci, non prosperose, non volgari, ai suoi occhi era perfetta così. Non resistette nemmeno lui nel non toccarla, ritrovandosi ad appoggiare la mano sulla clavicola, accarezzandola con le dita, fino a scendere lentamente sul seno, passando sopra allo stoffa di cotone bordeaux, fino a sfiorare delicatamente la parte più sporgente del seno. La sentì ansimare, e spostò le dita, scendendo ancora, fino ad accarezzarle la pancia e poi il ventre, sentendo come la sua pelle liscia ebbe un brivido in quel punto.

Sakura, pervasa da sensazioni irresistibili, sospirò ansimante << Gaara... >>

Sentire il suo nome pronunciato con tanto desiderio, lo aveva fatto rabbrividire di piacere, e in men che non si dica le si avvicinò, cingendole la vita, facendo prendere contatto le loro labbra e la loro pelle, iniziando una danza di sensazioni bramose.

Senza rendersi troppo conto, Gaara la spostò lentamente facendola indietreggiare, fino ad entrare nella camera da letto, mentre sentiva le mani di Sakura su di se, sentendola indaffarata nel sfilargli la cintura dei pantaloni, facendogli scattare il bottone subito dopo.

Appena sentì il contatto con il letto dietro le gambe, arpionò i bordi dei pantaloni di Gaara, facendoli scivolare verso il basso.

Le passò una mano sulla schiena, facendola scivolare sulla pelle, godendosi la sensazione che gli lasciava sotto le dita, fino ad arrivare dietro al collo, e poi tra le ciocche morbide e rosate dei suoi capelli. Con l'altra tastava delicatamente il suo fianco, salendo sempre di più, fino a raggiungere il bordo inferiore del reggiseno. Era travolgente toccare un'altra persona in quel modo, non credeva fosse così bello e piacevole, soprattutto se la persona in questione godeva di tutto questo. Altrettanto bello sentire il tocco di Sakura sul suo braccio, facendolo salire fino alla spalla, e riscendere sul petto, e un altro tocco sulla schiena che faceva pressione per averlo più vicino. Sentire tutto questo, lo faceva sentire amato, e lui sentiva di averne bisogno, lo necessitava come l'acqua in mezzo al deserto. Ansimò piano, stringendola a se, mentre chiedeva tutto quell'amore.

Mentre Sakura, poteva percepire l'amore che lui le stava dando, necessitandolo a sua volta, e lì, tra le sue braccia, poté dire di amare davvero Gaara. Si volevano a vicenda e questo la faceva sentire felice e soddisfatta. Per anni aveva rincorso un'amore sfuggente, irraggiungibile, pensando che un giorno lo avrebbe conquistato, ma le cose non erano andate così. Solo ora, capiva che era stata una sciocca, anche se non rimpiangeva nulla di quello che aveva fatto. Solo ora, capiva che quello che cercava era tutto quello che Gaara le stava dando: Amore. Proprio pensando a questo, separò le loro labbra, aprendo gli occhi, alzando lo sguardo sulla sua fronte. Sotto a quei ciuffi rossi, c'era il kangi che lo contraddistingueva. Attirata da esso, mosse una mano per potergli sfiorare la fronte, proprio lì, constatando sotto i polpastrelli che non era un tatuaggio, ma una cicatrice. In qualche modo aveva capito cosa stesse cercando di farle capire Naruto, aveva capito la risposta... Gaara era una persona colma di amore, e lo era anche lei.

<< Nessuno mi ha mai toccato la cicatrice >> mormorò.

<< Scusa, non volevo... >>

<< No, va bene se sei te a farlo >>

La sua voce era stata dolce, e questo la fece sorridere. Questa volta decise lei di premere le labbra sulle sue per prima, volendo fargli capire che lo amava. E ancora una volta il turbine di passione la travolse, volendo continuare quello che avevano iniziato. Attirò Gaara verso di se, lasciandosi cadere sul materasso, senza mai lasciare le sue labbra, facendogli capire di seguirla, fino a stendersi sotto di lui. Gemette nel sentire la sua eccitazione premere contro la sua coscia, stavolta non l'imbarazzava, anzi, l'aveva accesa, l'aveva eccitata.

Gaara provava un vero senso di eccitazione nell'avere Sakura sotto di lui. La sensazione di dominanza lo inondava di piacere, ma non perchè fosse Kage, in quel momento era solo Gaara, che fosse Kazekage o un semplice Shinobi, a lui piaceva il controllo. Staccò le loro labbra, per poter proseguire nel baciarla sul suo collo, lasciandole delle scie calde e umide sulla pelle, arrivando alla sua clavicola, e poi il seno. Glielo baciò dolcemente mentre le afferrava le spalline per farle scendere dalle spalle.

Sakura ansimò a bocca aperta e inarcò la schiena, per poter dare accesso alle mani di Gaara, e slacciarle l'intimo superiore.

Glielo sfilò di dosso, ammirando poi le dolci curve dei suoi seni, piccoli, ma invitanti.

Si sentì divorare dallo sguardo di passione di Gaara, lasciandola senza fiato.

Guidato dall'istinto, tornò a baciarle la pelle, mentre le passava le mani sotto al seno, per poi scivolare sempre più su, e scendere con la bocca, e prenderne uno nella mano, baciandogli e leccargli un capezzolo.

Adorava come la toccava, era delicato e passionale, era completamente preso da lei. Era quasi sorpresa di come Gaara sapesse già come muoversi, ma d'altronde lui non era mai stato un ninja qualunque, era una persona che apprendeva rapidamente, ed era molto istintivo e intuitivo. In breve, non era diventato Kazekage solo per la sua sabbia.

Di più. Doveva avere di più. Il crescente senso di fame della sua pelle, lo spingeva a volere approfondire il contatto fisico, ed era talmente tanto forte e intenso, che pensò che fosse potente quanto un demone. E lui lo sapeva bene quanto un demone potesse essere fuori controllo. Infatti, gli ci volle tutto il suo autocontrollo per moderare le sue azioni.

Sakura lo vedeva quanto tentasse di auto controllarsi, lo percepiva da sopra la sua pelle. Lo comprendeva, infondo anche lei era sull'orlo di impazzire << Gaara... ti prego... >> ansimò più forte incitandolo.

Non se lo fece ripetere due volte, non aspettava altro. Si alzò con il busto e scivolò indietro per poter afferrare l'orlo delle mutandine, sentendola rabbrividire, e finalmente sfilargliele lungo le gambe sollevate.

Sakura arrossì lievemente, ora era del tutto nuda, e mai nessuno del sesso opposto l'aveva vista così. Si sentiva esposta, ma allo stesso tempo al sicuro.

Era di una bellezza incantevole, e si fece scivolare sopra di lei, lasciando qualche centimetro di distanza tra i loro corpi, appoggiando un avambraccio per sostenersi accanto alla sua testa. Le fece una leggera carezza sui capelli, rassicurandola << Ti senti a disagio? >> le chiese accarezzandole una guancia e sfiorandole le labbra con le sue.

<< No >> rispose ancora lievemente rossa in volto << Sono solo emozionata >>

La comprendeva, infondo anche lui lo era, magari non così tanto come lei, ma sentiva l'agitazione del momento. Era Kazekage, era stato un Jinchùriki e un comandante generale della quarta guerra ninja, ma anche per lui era la prima volta che si cimentava nell'esperienza del sesso << Vuoi... >>

<< Sì >> gli rispose subito. Aveva colto immediatamente cosa volesse chiederle, e sì, era sicura, voleva fare questo passo. Un attimo dopo, spinta dall'eccitazione, unì le loro labbra in un bacio, il quale diventò più audace e passionale.

Incoraggiato da quel bacio, si decise a muovere la mano libera tra i loro corpi, raggiungendo il ventre piatto di Sakura, sentendola respirare più profondamente e velocemente. Fece scivolare le dita più in basso, fino a sentire una sottile peluria morbida, e poi il punto più intimo. Al sentirla gemere nella sua bocca, tastò lentamente quel punto, tra le pieghe calde e bagnate. Nel studiare quel posto lussurioso, la sentì gemere più forte e contrarre i muscoli del corpo, capendo di aver toccato un punto giusto: una specie di bottoncino. Mosse le dita proprio lì volendo darle piacere, e quando la sentì avvolgere le braccia intorno a lui e staccare le loro labbra per ansimare, capì di stare facendo bene. Si mosse un po' per baciarle le punte dei seni, mentre aumentava la velocità dei movimenti della dita.

Il cambiamento d'intensità inondò i suoi sensi, lasciandola senza fiato. Con una mossa spontanea spostò una mano verso l'alto, percorrendo la schiena lisca del compagno, fino ad afferrargli i capelli. E poi lo sentì << Sto- >> gemette all'aria portando indietro la testa, mentre le dita di Gaara continuavano a muoversi, fin quando non le tirarono fuori l'orgasmo, travolgendola.

Gaara si fermò, sfilando la mano, riportandosi più vicino al suo viso per guardarla negli occhi, vedendola schiudere le palpebre, trovando i suoi occhi luccicanti colmi di lussuria. Si compiacque nel averle fatto provare un tale piacere.

Gli sorrise mentre si riprendeva dall'estasi, vedendolo ricambiare. Prese poi un respiro più profondo e mosse lei stavolta la mano tra i loro corpi, scivolando sulla sua pelle, arrivando all'orlo della stoffa dell'ultimo indumento di Gaara. Indugiò per un momento, ma si fece coraggio e scese ancora, scivolando sull'erezione di Gaara, sentendolo emettere un ringhio eccitato soffocato. Passo la mano delicatamente su tutta la lunghezza, constatando che era duro. Sentì un senso di compiacimento nel sapere che proprio lei gli faceva quell'effetto.

Lui sospirò eccitato. Era una specie di tortura, era sopraffatto dall'intensa sensazione del tocco umano in quel punto, voleva di più, sempre di più, ma sapeva di doversi dare un contegno, doveva aver un po' di pazienza. Per sua fortuna la tortura finì, sentendo entrambe le mani di Sakura afferrare i bordi dell'ultimo indumento per sfilarglielo. Subito dopo si alzò con il busto, rimanendo inginocchiato tra le sue gambe, finendo di toglierselo.

Sakura aprì ancora un po' le gambe, osservando mentre lui si avvicinava tra esse. Le fu poi automatico posare lo sguardo sulla sua erezione, e arrossì nel prendere coscienza delle sue dimensioni e della sua forma. A quel punto della situazione il cuore iniziò a batterle forte nel petto, era nervosa, ma era sicura di volerlo fare con lui, era sicura di Gaara. Prese un respiro profondo e si ricordò di dover fare un'importante cosa. Mosse una mano sul proprio ventre e iniziò ad emanare chakra verde su di se.

Gaara corrugò un momento la fronte, domandandosi cosa stesse facendo.

Se ne accorse e arrossì ancora un po' << È... una precauzione >> non sarebbe stata lì a spiegargli del come e cosa facesse, era solo un trucchetto medico, ed era una cosa temporanea.

_Oh_. Aveva intuito, ma se lo sarebbe fatto spiegare in un altro momento. Appena la vide terminare, si portò meglio sopra di lei, tenendosi leggermente sollevato, il suo membro si appoggiò sopra la sua intimità, mentre le portò un braccio sotto al suo per abbracciarla, rassicurandola. Le accarezzò con l'altra la testa e le diede un dolce bacio all'angolo delle labbra.

Era positivamente stupita dai modi di Gaara, riusciva a calmarla, adorava questo suo lato tenero. Inclinò leggermente la testa in modo da baciarlo, mentre sollevava il bacino, dandogli segno di procedere.

E poi lentamente si mosse, fino a trovare la posizione giusta, fin quando sentì la sua entrata.

Rabbrividì nel sentirlo entrare appena dentro di lei, mugugnando nella sua bocca, lo sentì spingere lentamente per farla adattare fin quando non fu completamente dentro di lei, togliendole la verginità. Un brivido la pervase in tutto il corpo, e fu costretta a staccare le loro labbra, dovendo gemere all'aria.

Mentre lui sospirò al piacere di sentire il suo pene avvolto nella sua cavità: era stretta, calda e bagnata. E non ci vide più dall'incredibile sensazione, che non resistette nel iniziare a muoversi, lentamente.

Aveva provato solo un pizzicore iniziale, ma appena lo sentì muoversi tutto fu sostituito dal piacere. Era incredibilmente bello sentirlo dentro di se e sentirlo respirare eccitato. Era semplicemente bellissima la sensazione che provava, ancor maggiormente quando lui inclinò la testa per baciarle e leccarle il collo, sentendo il suo umido respiro, aggiungendo ancor più piacere.

Tenendola abbracciata a se, lambendole la pelle, spingendo dentro di lei con sempre più ritmo, e sentendo i suoi lamenti di piacere, non faceva che aumentare l'estasi, godendosi quella sensazione libidinosa.

Non aveva mai pensato che fare sesso fosse così bello, non aveva mai provato così tanto piacere. N on riusciva a trattenere i gemiti e i mugolii estasiati, dando sfogo a quella passione travolgente e intensa. Lo sentì afferrare un suo polso, posandole il dorso sul materasso accanto alla testa, per intrecciare le dita con le sue, mentre continuava a muoversi dentro di lei con sempre più ritmo.

Gaara provava una sorta di contorto piacere nel compiacere Sakura sotto di lui, e aveva scoperto che i suoi gemiti eccitati erano appena diventati il suo suono preferito.

Sakura sentiva crescere l'estasi sempre di più, ad ogni spinta, fin quando lo sentì << Sto per- >> si interruppe per mancanza di fiato, mentre stringeva l'intreccio delle loro mani.

Anche Gaara era arrivato ormai all'apice, lo sentiva.

E poi << Gaara... >> lo chiamò sentendo l'orgasmo esplodere; un intenso piacere diramarsi in tutto il corpo la travolse, fino ad dover boccheggiare con un gemito ansimante.

Al sentirsi chiamare in quel modo, gli procurò l'orgasmo, fermandosi dentro di lei, mentre gli uscì un gemito strozzato sopra il suo collo.

Sakura poté sentire il calore del suo seme dentro di se, facendola sentire appagata.

Alzò leggermente la testa per poterla guardare in viso, osservando il sorriso sereno e felice stampato sulle sue labbra, constatò che l'amava. Sakura era sua << È stato... >> nemmeno sapeva come descriverlo.

<< … Bellissimo >> finì lei la frase per lui. La pensava esattamente uguale.

Annuì accennano un sorriso. Si sentiva così sereno, felice e amato. In un istante premette le labbra sulle sue, baciandola dolcemente.

Quando si separarono, Gaara si stese al suo fianco, e lei rotolò sul fianco per poter abbracciare e appoggiare la testa sulla sua spalla, per sentirlo avvolgerla per la schiena con il braccio sotto di lei << Gaara... >> aspettò che girasse la testa << Pensi che non sarebbe capitato se non ti avessi ospitato in casa mia? >>

<< Non lo so. Ma non mi importa, mi basta che sia successo >> le accarezzò lievemente la pelle della schiena.

Aveva ragione, però perchè tutto le sembrava così strano? Ah già, Naruto... lui l'aveva incastrata. In un altro contesto, se non fosse finita tra le braccia di Gaara, lo avrebbe menato fino allo sfinimento. Ora si sentiva anche in colpa per averlo picchiato.

Quando ritornò a guardare il viso di Gaara, lo vide già dormire. Le fece tenerezza vederlo così. In effetti aveva sonno anche lei, decise così di coprire meglio entrambi con il lenzuolo e appoggiarsi ancora a lui e dormire. Gli avrebbe parlato delle sue intenzioni al risveglio.

  


~☀~☾~☀~

  


Konoha, il giorno dopo.

  


Sakura fu la prima a svegliarsi, e lo fece con il calore del corpo di Gaara addosso. Anche se assonnata, non si era scordata di tutto quello che era successo la sera prima. Era davvero felice delle nuove svolte, ma solo a ripensare a loro che facevano l'amore, la fece arrossire. Era stato davvero bellissimo e non era per niente pentita di averlo fatto con Gaara, anzi, pensava che fosse stata la miglior scelta della sua vita.

Stesa sul fianco, si alzò leggermente con il busto, appoggiando l'avambraccio sul materasso, per poter ammirare Gaara. Era bellissimo, come aveva fatto a non accorgersene prima? Ah sì, giusto, era sempre stata annebbiata da Sasuke. Va bene, non le importava se le ci era voluto del tempo, alla fine il risultato era stato anche meglio di quello che si era aspettata. E poi lo vide aprire gli occhi, trovando il verde del mare, ed ebbe un piccolo sussulto presa alla sprovvista.

Gaara mosse leggermente la testa verso di lei e accennò un sorriso << Buongiorno >>

<< Buongiorno >> rispose con le guance lievemente arrossate.

La ammirava, era bellissima anche con capelli un po' spettinati.

Le dispiaceva che sarebbe dovuto tornare a Suna, avevano avuto poco tempo per stare insieme, non intenso come amici, ma come coppia << Devi partire oggi? >>

<< Sono Kazekage, ho un villaggio da gestire >>

Si morse leggermente il labbro un po' sconsolata.

Gaara aveva scorto il suo stato d'animo, e prima che potesse dire qualcosa, la vide schiudere le labbra.

<< Gaara... io... voglio venire a stare a Suna con te >>

Spalancò gli occhi felicemente sorpreso dalla sua decisione.

<< Ma avrò bisogno di un paio di settimane per fare il trasferimento, e salutare tutti i miei amici >> aggiunse.

<< Sakura, non è che se vieni a stare a Suna, non puoi più tornare a Konoha. E poi sono certo che anche loro verranno a trovarti >>

Perchè Gaara aveva sempre così ragione? Riusciva sempre a rassicurarla, e questo le piaceva moltissimo.

Vedendo la sicurezza espressa nei suoi occhi, accennò un sorriso. Si sollevò di un po' con il busto, tenendosi appoggiato con l'avambraccio << Comunque sono davvero felice di sentirtelo dire >>

Era sicura di quello che voleva, voleva essere felice, e con Gaara al suo fianco sapeva che lo sarebbe stata.

<< E sapendo questo... >> le si avvicinò << … voglio iniziare a recuperare le volte che non ti avrò in queste due settimane >>

<< Cosa-? >> _Oh_, arrossì << Adesso? >>

<< Sì, adesso >> in un attimo la spinse indietro e gli si portò sopra.

Sentì subito il suo respiro caldo sul collo e la sua erezione strusciarsi contro la sua coscia << Ma tuo fratello e gli altri ci aspettano >> lo informò con un sospiro eccitato.

<< Sono il Kazekage, possono aspettare venti minuti in più >> accennò un sorriso sghembo sulla sua pelle.

  


❧❧❧

  


<< Sono venti minuti di ritardo >> si lamentò Kankuro sbuffando.

<< Vedrai che sarà qui a momenti >> cercò di rassicurarlo la sua compagna TenTen.

<< Forse si sono intrattenuti al mercato a prendere qualche souvenir >> provò a supporre Hinata.

<< Sì certo, mio fratello che prende souvenir >> ridacchiò Temari.

<< Ok, ho deciso, vado a casa di Sakura >> ma appena Kankuro finì di parlare, vide in lontananza proprio Gaara con Sakura al suo fianco << Eccoli >>

Il gruppetto di amici si girò, e quando i due furono abbastanza vicini, fecero tutti delle facce diverse e incuriosite.

Sakura si ritrovò tutti con lo sguardo addosso, e arrossì di conseguenza, come se potessero leggerle in faccia il motivo del ritardo.

Gaara si accorse in particolare degli sguardi maliziosi della sorella e di Ino, quello stupito ma soddisfatto del fratello, quello sornione di Naruto, di conseguenza accennò un sorriso divertito.

TenTen e Hinata si zittirono imbarazzate, mentre Shikamaru si massaggiò il retro del collo lievemente in imbarazzo.

Naruto a quel punto si schiarì la voce << Bene, spero che il vostro soggiorno sia stato di vostro gradimento >> strinse le labbra trattenendosi nel ridere.

Sakura e TenTen arrossirono.

<< È stato molto gradito >> Gaara non riuscì a evitare di accennare un sorriso compiaciuto, mentre spostava lo sguardo di sfuggita a Sakura.

Sakura si fece ancora più rossa, capendo l'allusione.

<< Ah insomma, cosa sono queste allusioni sessuali? >> si lamentò Kankuro.

Ino e Temari per poco non scoppiarono a ridere.

<< Io non ho fatto nessuna allusione >> era tremendamente difficile non ridere anche per Naruto.

<< Sì, certo, “spero che il vostro soggiorno sia stato di vostro gradimento” >> ripeté la frase con la sua stessa voce.

Temari ridacchiò << Va bene, a parte gli scherzi... >> si dette un contegno << Fate un buon ritorno a casa >>

Gaara e Kankuro annuirono. Quest'ultimo fece cenno a TenTen di seguirlo mentre si spostava più vicino all'ingresso del Villaggio.

Gli altri li guardavano incuriositi, compresa Sakura e Gaara.

<< Non vedo l'ora di rivederti la prossima settimana >> le disse lui.

<< Passerà in fretta. E poi Suna mi piace >> sorrise lei.

Nel mentre Sakura spostò lo sguardo su Gaara, il quale se ne accorse. Non sapeva come salutarlo, un po' per essere davanti ai suoi amici, ma soprattutto perchè Gaara era Kazekage, non sapeva se a lui avrebbe fatto piacere che davanti a tutti- E poi lo vide avvicinarsi a lei, per poi posarle una mano sul lato della testa e premere le labbra sulle sue.

I presenti sorrisero, un po' stupiti e soddisfatti.

Gaara separò le loro labbra e la guardò negli occhi << Ti aspetto >> le sorrise.

Era rimasta un po' imbambolata, ma sorrise di rimando. Annuì con le guance un po' arrossate senza dire nulla.

  


Appena Gaara e Kankuro se ne andarono, Sakura e TenTen si girarono per ritrovarsi i loro amici in posa; Temari con un sorriso sghembo e il braccio appoggiato al marito scocciato, Ino con una mano davanti alla bocca, nascondendo un sorriso malizioso, Naruto con le braccia incrociate che sfoderava un sorriso sornione, mentre vicino a quest'ultimo Hinata stirava un sorriso divertito.

<< Ok, perchè avete quelle facce? >> domandò TenTen.

Sakura pensando che avessero quelle facce per via della sua nuova situazione sentimentale, aprì bocca prima che lo facessero loro << Ok, sto con Gaara, ma lo sapeva già da ieri, no? >> incrociò le braccia al petto e deviò lo sguardo con un lieve imbarazzo.

<< Oh lo sappiamo benissimo >> parlò Ino ridacchiando.

<< E allora perchè fate quelle facce da idioti? >>

<< Hai... >> Temari la indicò con un sorrisetto divertito.

Corrugò la fronte confusa << Ho... cosa? >>

<< Hai un succhiotto >> la informò Naruto con malizia.

_Cosa?_ In un attimo diventò rossa come un pomodoro e si coprì istintivamente il collo con le mani, mentre si precipitava verso la prima finestra che trovò lì vicino. Quando si guardò attraverso il riflesso del vetro, vide davvero un succhiotto. _Oh santi Kami_. Ma cosa gli era saltato in mente a Gaara? Uno come lui non poteva lasciarle certi marchi. Poi pensò alle sue espressioni di prima, senza dubbio lo aveva visto sorridere compiaciuto, e capì che lui sapeva di averle fatto un succhiotto, e che molto probabilmente glielo aveva fatto apposta. Era stupita dall'atteggiamento di Gaara, non lo avrebbe mai fatto così giocoso. Però anche se un po' imbarazzante, la faceva sentire speciale.

<< Allora... non ringrazi la tua migliore amica Ino per aver trovato l'amore della tua vita? >>

La voce di Ino alle sue spalle la fece sobbalzare e girare tutto ad un tratto << Eh? >>

<< Sì mia cara, ho escogitato io il piano di sistemarti Gaara in casa tua >> la informò con soddisfazione.

_Ah_. Era senza dubbio stupita.

<< Naturalmente Naruto è quello che ha agito >> aggiunse ancora << E Temari è stata quella che ha fatto partire tutto >> finì.

Sakura era senza parole.

<< Volevo cercare delle brave e fiduciose ragazze, e voi eravate perfette per i miei fratelli >> spiegò la ninja della Sabbia.

<< Cosa? Anche io? >> si intromise stupita TenTen.

<< Non dirmi che non ti ha fatto piacere conoscerlo >> alluse con un sorriso sghembo sulle labbra.

Arrossì e indietreggiò in imbarazzo << Sì. Sì >>

<< Non ci posso credere >> Sakura non sapeva cosa dire.

Temari sorrise << Noi vi abbiamo solo messi nella stessa casa, magari abbiamo dato una piccola spintarella a Gaara, ma in pratica avete fatto tutto da soli >>

Non era arrabbiata. Perchè non lo era? Oh ma certo, semplice, era felice. Era davvero felice di aver potuto conoscere meglio Gaara, e ad aver trovato l'amore che cercava in lui. Pensando a ciò le si inumidirono gli occhi.

Naruto si preoccupò subito << No dai, non piangere, lo abbiamo fatto per te e per Gaara >> le si avvicinò appoggiandole una mano sulla spalla << Sakura, tu sei una persona amorevole, e ho pensato che Gaara fosse la persona giusta per te >> tentò di giustificarsi in qualche modo.

Sakura alzò lo sguardo sul migliore amico << Grazie >> guardò anche Ino e Temari << Grazie >> non seppe come ma riuscì a non piangere.

I presenti sorrisero teneramente, tutti sapevano cosa voleva dire per Sakura.

Temari sospirò serenamente affianco a Shikamaru.

<< Hai fatto un ottimo lavoro >> si complimentò lui.

<< Comunque... >> si fece sentire Ino mentre si avvicinava a Sakura.

Non le piaceva l'espressione di malizia sul suo volto.

<< Com'è Gaara sotto le coperte? >>

Arrossì improvvisamente per la millesima volta << Cosa? >>

Temari si prese su e iniziò a camminare verso l'interno del Villaggio << Non ho intenzione di ascoltare >>

<< È focoso? >> domandò ancora.

Sakura si sentiva alle strette, non si sentiva a suo agio a quelle domande << Ino... >>

Anche Naruto la stuzzicò << Ha usato la sabbia per ammanettarti al- >>

Sotto pressione, Sakura sganciò un pugno nello stomaco di Naruto << Sei un pervertito >> lo accusò mettendogli il muso.

Ino e TenTen si misero a ridere, mentre Hinata si avvicinava a Naruto sorridendo divertita.

E mentre Naruto si riprendeva dalla botta, Sakura sorrise guardando verso l'orizzonte oltre la porta del Villaggio.  _ Aspettami Gaara _ .


End file.
